Bonnie's new travel through Kalos
by Shinmen4
Summary: When she receives her trainer license, 13 year old Bonnie can travel through Kalos on her own journey. Soon, she joins a weird boy with lots of pokémon and an unusual ability. Behind this, a new sinister plot unfold from an enemy that was thought to be defeated. And that may not be unrelated to that newcomer... Rated T because I'm paranoid. Some Amourshipping. Anime related.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A light wind flowed through Lumiose City as the sun was rising. The biggest city in Kalos was just starting his daily business, with people slowly making their way through the streets, doing shopping, going to work or simply walking with their pokémon. However, there was someone who was all too energetic, running in the streets at full speed but being careful not to tackle anyone around. It was a girl, no older than 13. Soon, however, she stopped, looking backward as if waiting for someone. She pouted, annoyed that she had to stop in order to wait for him.

"Tsk, Big Bro Clemont is slow as usually!" she murmured.

While Bonnie was waiting for her elder brother to finally show up, she stood in front of the window of a shop, looking at her reflection to see if her hair was perfectly in order.

She had changed, a lot. She was now taller, her physique was leaner. She noted that, lately, her chest was growing a bit, enough for her Dedenne to nestle into it sometimes. She let her hair grow longer to the point that now it was just as long as Serena had it the first time she met her, although hers were blonde and straight, with her signature pearl-like braid and a blue pin in the front. Bonnie put her hand in the dark yellow pochette and held out her still sleepy Dedenne, putting him on her shoulder.

"What do you think about my new outfit, Dedenne?" she asked to her partner.

She was particularly proud of her new clothes: they're were a present of Serena for her thirteenth birthday and she was very fond of those; similar to the outfit Serena wore when they met, the black tank top was the same model while the skirt was yellow and a tad longer but comfortable at the same time. She was given to understand that Serena made that outfit herself, after asking her brother for advice and knowing that Bonnie really liked the clothes she wore at the beginning of her journey.

"De-nene!"

Dedenne gave an approving thumb-up to her trainer. Bonnie smiled, thanking the little electric pokémon. Suddenly, the both of them heard someone approaching with a pant. Turning around, they saw Clemont skidding toward them, almost out of breath.

"You're slow, Big Bro, I'll be late!" she reprimanded him, pouting. Clemont didn't answer immediately, too tired to speak. Finally, he seemed to recover a bit.

"Then why did I have to come too? You can get you pokédex without me! You know that I'm actually busy with the gym and my part-time job?"

"No, you're not! You let most of the Gym challenges to Clembot 2.0. Besides, you have too much fun with your job to not rest a couple of hours and accompany your cute little sister to the beginning of her journey through Kalos!"

"That's not what I mean...nevermind." Clemont sighed, defeated. There was no arguing with Bonnie and, to be honest, he did promise to take her to Professor Sycamore so she could obtain her pokédex, so he really had no ground to complain. And it was also true that his "job", so to speak, was so exciting that he hardly could consider it such.

A year or so ago, as a matter of fact, Clemont was asked by the major of Lumiose City to implement some technological improvement to the city, to help people and pokémon alike live the city in a even better way. After a rough start, he was able to create a number of machines to provide some help, among them a number of automated taxis to better travel through the big city without tiring, several instantaneous pokéfood dispenser with the possibility to personalize the receipt to some extent (useful to feed the stray pokémon that sometimes entered the city so they wouldn't become aggressive) and useful wandering drones that citizen and tourist alike could stop to ask for information and helped navigate better Lumiose City and even had a direct hotline to the authorities, in case something happened.

This kind of work actually was just the start: after it was completed, and Clemont was publicly thanked for his effort, various other companies came to hire him for some time, commissioning him with technological improvement. This caused, however, a severe drop of the time he had to dedicate for both Gym Challenges and his own inventions: he had to reinstate the 4-badge rule for the challengers and had Clembot 2.0 take most of them while he worked. He didn't complain too much, though: inventing was always fun to him, and the income was actually pretty high!

"Can we go now?" asked Bonnie. Clemont nodded.

"Yes. But let's walk calmly, your pokédex is not running away. I made sure that Professor Sycamore had one reserved just for you. The last model, with all the Alola database uploaded nonetheless."

"Really, Big Bro? How did you pull that out?" Bonnie was grateful to her older brother, but also curious about what he just said.

"Well, I'm a Gym Leader, I'm bound to be reserved certain privileges, am I not? Besides, I helped him with the new patch thanks to all the data of the Alola pokémon that Ash sent us. Or, as we should call him now, the new Alola Champion!"

"Yay! That's still so weird, calling him like that…"

She remembered very well the day in which the boy both her older brother and she alike looked up to as trainers finally end up winning a League Conference, a stepping stone he considered necessary to fulfill his dream. It was a battle of the ages, between him and a cool-looking trainer with blonde hair with bangs that covered his right eye and a weird tendency of striking a pose with his hand in front of his face every time he called an attack, a fight fiercer than that with Alain, with both their team giving their all, ended up with a barely standing Pikachu throwing his most powerful and desperate attack, one they didn't recognize, to his opponent, a big griffin-like pokémon that Clemont identified as Silvally, knocking him out cold after a tremendous fight where no punches were pulled and that heated the public like never happened before.

Since the Alola region never had a League before, there was no champion to challenge after the so-called Mount Lanakila Conference, but Ash had to fight nonetheless the newly elected Elite Four of Alola to rightfully gain the title of Champion of Alola. Which he did, as Bonnie saw with her brother and the other Gym Leader of Kalos. As a matter of fact, at the time in which Ash's challenge to the Elite Four was due there was a meeting of the Gym Leader of Kalos, something they felt compelled to attend after the facts of 4 years before. It was a bimestral routine and most of the times they just exchanged regular facts and information about their respective cities so they are kept up-to-date. Sadly, the day of the meeting was already chosen when finally Ash's challenge was revealed but Clemont cleverly pulled some strings and called some favors so that they could actually witness all together the event that was televised in an Alola-specific channel. No one really complained: somewhat, all the Gym Leader were fond of that boy the met, fight and got defeated by, so they all agreed to make the meeting as quickly as possible and then pulled an all-nighter, looking at Ash going through four 5vs5 battles in a row against a burly old man, fat but sturdy with a formidable team of fighting-type pokémon; a tall, skinny fellow that seemed more a tech guy than a trainer (Clemont could relate) with a variety of strong-looking steel-type pokémon; a cute little girl no older than Bonnie herself, with an everlasting cat-like smile and a team of fierce ghost-type pokémon, a girl so energetic and cheerful that after being defeated she briefly danced with a stunned Ash; and, at last, a gorgeous dark-skinned woman with a team of powerful rock-type pokémon which Grant fanboyed over until he was called back to order by Viola with a ear pull. Truly, girlfriends could be so scary!

The two siblings walked calmly through the streets, fondly remembering the times in which the two of them walked through those same streets with Ash and Serena. Bonnie hoped to create new memories like that in the journey she was about to begin with her Dedenne: she didn't know yet if she would have company, what pokémon will accompany her or what will happen, but she was nonetheless eager to begin. She didn't have a clear goal in mind: the only thing she knew was that she had a promise to fulfil. Or it was better to say, two promises, made with Ash and Serena, and she had to give her all.

Bonnie raised her head, looking in one of the maxi-screen of the city, smiling. In the video, there was a slideshow of a pretty girl with honey-colored hair and bright blue eyes dancing on a stage, wearing different outfits and with different pokémon, a Sylveon, a Pancham and a Braixen with a whitish, round stone as a necklace among them.

"She too came a long way, didn't she?" commented Clemont. Bonnie nodded.

"She's now the Kalos Queen. It's quite a feat that she still manages to talk with us, with everything she has to do now, you know? But I'm glad she can." Bonnie paused, then turned to his brother.

"But you're great too, Big Bro! All the stuff you created, for the pokémon and the people too! You're making everyone happy, just like you wanted!" she said, smiling widely to her elder brother.

Clemont was taken aback by his sister genuine appreciation. It was the very first time that she praised him so openly for his achievements; he also noted that she was beginning to be more polite and less direct towards other and, with Clemont great relief, she stopped asking every pretty girl she saw to become his bride. Bonnie was growing into a beautiful young lady and Clemon, as the elder brother, couldn't be prouder!

"Thank you Bonnie. Now it's your turn to do your best!" said Clemont, patting his little sister on the head. Bonnie reveled in her big brother affection for a while: even if she usually hated to be considered a little girl, she sometimes couldn't deny some pampering from her brother. She knew that he wouldn't be around in her new journey and the thought made her somewhat lonely, since they had been together as long as she had memories. Yes, she had briefly traveled without him, but it was just a couple of week and was with two people she deeply cared about. This time, she would be alone, so it was better to get some nuzzling done before parting, she thought.

Soon after, they reached Sycamore's lab and got in, and they were welcomed by a big dragon pokémon that soon came to Bonnie, letting her and Clemont patting its head.

"Hi Garchomp, how are you doing?" the girl asked to the female Mach Pokémon, who chirped in affection at the nuzzling she was receiving. Other pokémon came, chirping happily their name.

"Oh, hello Bonnie, Clemont, it's good to see you!" said a female voice. The two siblings turned to the voice, looking at a tall, young woman approaching. She had dark blue hair, vivid green eyes with glasses and she wore a lab coat on a light blue shirt and a grey shirt. She was Sophie, one of the two main assistants of Professor Sycamore.

"Oh hello Sophie. Where's Professor Sycamore? And Cosette and Alain?" asked cheerfully Bonnie, looking around to see the figure of the tall and rather handsome professor, of her second assistant or of the trainer.

"Well, Professor Sycamore is talking with a colleague of his and his assistant, he should be over in a minute. Cosette is in the field for a research, so she won't be around for a while. As for Alain, he decided to accompany Marin in her journey through Kalos for a while." answered Sophie.

"Alain is travelling again? That's great! I can't wait to meet him and Marin!" exclaimed Bonnie happily.

"I'm sure of it! He won't compete in the League, though. I think Mairin will, her Chestnough seemed very eager to try."

"That means they're bound to come to my Gym sooner or later. I'll make sure to challenge her myself, then." interjected Clemont.

Suddenly, there was an outburst of voice, followed by rumor of explosion that came from the lab's garden. The three of them run into the garden and saw a stream of water heading towards her. Bonnie and Sophie ducked, but Clemont wasn't fast enough and got hit straight in the face, knocking him on the floor with his glasses flying away. Luckily, the attack wasn't strong enough to actually hurt him, but he was soaked nonetheless.

"Hey, big bro, you ok?" asked a concerned Bonnie, helping Clemont on his feet and looking for his glasses. Without them, he was close to blind!

"Here, I think they're his" said someone close to her in a soft voice. Bonnie turned, seeing a young girl handing her Clemont's glasses. She couldn't be much older than her, two years at most, and couldn't help to think that she was really pretty! She was just as tall as her, with very long, straight light blond hair with a big white hat on top, wide green eyes and very delicate features with a fair skin. Her body was lean, almost frail, and she wore a white one-piece dress made up of a sleeveless blouse and a frilly skirt that covered her slim legs up to the knees. On her left wrist there was a peculiar bracelet, quite big for her slim arm with a set of colored crystals. Bonnie recalled that both Ash and his opponent in the Alola League sported a similar bracelet.

"Thank you very much...er..." said Clemont, taking the glasses and wearing them, looking at the girl he didn't knew.

"My name's Lillie, nice to meet you" she said, bowing lightly in a very ladylike attitude that Bonnie found suits her.

"I see you met young Lillie, Bonnie!" said a voice somewhere on her left. She saw Sycamore coming down the stairs, followed by another person with a peculiar attire. He was a bit taller and more muscular than Sycamore, feature that was showed by his lab coat that was open over his bare chest. He sported gray shorts with a green stripe and green sandals and had a white cap with a rainbow on it that covered his black hair.

"Hello Professor!" greeted the two siblings.

"Hello Bonnie, Clemont, I know why are you here, we'll come to that shortly. By the way, this is Professor Kukui, a colleague from the Alola region. And you already met his assistant, Lillie." Sycamore introduced the fellow professor, who greeted them in a rather friendly way.

"Howdy, cousins! You ok?" said him.

Bonnie and Clemont were a little taken aback from the greeting from Professor Kukui, but let it slide: after all, he was from a completely different region.

"My name is Bonnie. This is my Dedenne, and this is my big brother Clemont. We're ok, but Big Bro got hit by a stray Water Gun."

"It wasn't anything serious" reassured Clemont, looking at the faces of the two professors and the girl that started to show worry. "Though, I'm curious about what happened out there."

"It was this little troublemaker doing." Sophie entered the lab with a blue, seal-like pokémon on her arms; she was followed by a black and red feline pokémon and a green owl-like one.

Lillie took the blue pokémon on her arms, sternly looking at him. "You cheeky little prankster, apologize, now!" she said, holding him towards Clemont. The pokémon seemed really sorry and bowed, apologizing with his verse. Clemont accepted the apologies with a light smile. He wasn't really in danger, therefore he had no reason to be mad.

"Wah, it's so cute, what's his name?" cooed Bonnie, approaching the pokémon to pet him, a gesture that was appreciated a lot, since it started chirping happily.

Lillie was about to answer but Sycamore paused her for a second, then he pull out from a pocket on his coat a pokédex.

"I had to give this to you anyway, so the time is good as any. Why don't you try it on that pokémon?" said the professor, handing it to Bonnie.

Bonnie hesitated just for a second. It could seem a simple gesture from the outside, but it meant the world for her: the pokèdex was a symbol, a proof that you were a fully-fledged trainer, and using it meant that she'll become a real one. She felt a hand tapping her lightly on her shoulder: she saw her brother smiling at her. Her hesitation vanished as she realize that Clemont had her back.

Bonnie extended her hands and took the pokédex and pointed it to Popplio.

"Popplio, the Sea-Lion Pokémon. This pokémon can control water bubbles. It practises diligently so it can learn to make big bubbles." recited the machine. Under its bio, there were listed three moves, the one it probably knew: Pound, Growl and Water Gun.

"Nice scan, little cousin! I take you're starting to travel, ain't it?" commented Professor Kukui as Bonnie was pocketing the pokédex.

"Really? Then congratulations are in order! I'm happy for you." added in Lillie.

"Thank you!" replied Bonnie with a big smile.

Professor Sycamore handed her some pokéballs. "The pokédex is already registered at your name. These are for you. If you want to register for the Gym Challenges remember to stop in a Pokémon Center. And good luck on your journey!"

"Yes, thank you!" Bonnie said, taking the pokéballs. Then she pulled out the pokédex, beginning to scan the other two pokémon that were behind Sophie.

"Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon. It doesn't allow its emotions to be easily seen. Earning its trust takes time. It prefers solitude."

"Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon. This wary Pokémon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night."

"These are the Alola starters, aren't they?" asked Clemont. Lillie nodded.

"Yes. Professor Sycamore asked us to bring a set for the new trainers, for those who wanted to try their hands on different pokémon. Of course, we couldn't expect that going overseas would have made _someone_ that excited" said the alolan girl, looking at Popplio. The pokémon answered with a cheerful chirp and jumped down from her arms, approaching Bonnie with a hopeful look that left the girl confused.

"I don't want to assume, but it seems that Popplio took a liking at you. Maybe it wants to join you." Sycamore hypothesis met Popplio's approving verse.

"I'd like to, but I already have a partner pokémon, I don't want to rob another trainer of a starter!" Bonnie said with a regretful look. Popplio was a cute pokémon and she really wanted to befriend it, but she didn't want to let her egoistical thoughts taking over. She already had a starter pokémon, her Dedenne!

"Ya really kind, little cousin, but think about Popplio's feelings. It really wants to give an Helping Hand to you!" said Professor Kukui. Bonnie crouched and looked at the little water pokémon.

"Do you really want to come with me, little one?". Popplio answered by jumping straight into her arms.

"Well, that was a Quick Attack! Lillie, please give her Popplio's ball." Lillie soon pulled out from a bag a pokéball and handed it over to Bonnie, who gratefully accepted it.

"Maybe travelling out the pokéball it's too hard for you, I will return you, what do you say?" Popplio nodded and soon Bonnie pointed the ball to the Sea Lion Pokémon. A red light soon surrounded it and Popplio disappeared in his pokéball. "Thank you, my new friend." Bonnie murmured. Then she turned to her brother.

"Accompany me to the Pokèmon Center, will you?" she asked. Clemont nodded.

"Of course! Professor Sycamore, Sophie, I'll see you later. Professor Kukui, Lillie, it was nice to meet you" greeted the Gym Leader, bowing to the newcomers, then he followed his sister out of the building.

* * *

"She's leaving for her journey, eh? I'm a little envious." Lillie stated, as she saw the two siblings going out. She was truly happy by the enthusiasm shown by Bonnie and some part of her wished to join. She never had a chance to leave for her own journey and, for the longest time, never even thought about it. Since she lived a big part of her life with a terrible phobia of pokémon, she never dreamed to become a trainer a day; even when Ash, Gladion and her friends cured her, she was somewhat hesitant to actually leave her comfort zone. That's why she hastily accepted when both Professor Kukui and Burnett asked her to become their assistant and study pokémon together, since she was an accomplished student. This made her mother pout, as she hoped to take her in the Aether Foundation, but she made her choice, so she wasn't complaining. Not that much, that is.

But, somewhere inside her, still longed for something more: an adventure, a journey, like that of Ash and Gladion.

"Is that so, Lillie? Then why don't you leave too?" The question of Kukui left Lillie dumbfounded.

"But, Professor Kukui, I'm your assistant now, it's not that I can leave like that now, can I? That would be an irresponsible thing to do!"

"Maybe...but that's what you desire. Isn't it? Traveling around, with your pokémon, see where your trust in them will take ya...that's what you really want and never dared to do."

Lillie paused. Yes, she wanted to travel with Snowy and Pippi, meet another species, study them not as a scholar but as a trainer.

"Wouldn't it be a problem for you and Professor Burnet? I mean, you're kind of overworked after the Ultrabeast business and all the mayhem they caused…"

"We'll manage, Lilie, you should trust your heart. Follow your path with Strength and Cut through every difficulties."

Lillie didn't know what to say. Words could not describe how grateful she was to Professor Kukui.

Sycamore approached, holding a pokédex. He quickly opened it and scanned Lillie, registering her as an official trainer. Then, she handed it over to the girl.

"Well, you're good to go. If you run, maybe you get to travel with Bonnie. That would be a cool idea, isn't it?"

Lillie reflected on that for a while but then shook her head. "Maybe. But I think I will travel by myself for a while before joining someone. And I still have to figure out what I want to do at the end. Besides, I'm not really equipped to travel at the moment, I'll need some gear." Lillie said happily, then she turned to Professor Kukui.

"Thank you, Professor Kukui. I'm really grateful for what you are doing to me, I will not forget it!"

Professor Kukui smiled and patted the girl on the head. "Don't mention it, Lillie. You just go and have fun. And if you ever meet Ash around, make sure to say hi. And try not to stutter." He said, winking at the girl, who started to blush and pouted.

"Will you ever stop making fun of me already?!" she cried, then she turned around and left the building, still with her face red.

* * *

"Here, your set. Both Dedenne and Popplio have been checked and are okay. Here's your pokédex and your Gym Badges case. You're good to go, then. Have a nice journey, young trainer. And I hope to see you again" said the Nurse Joy, handing to Bonnie her pokédex and a small box with eight empty slots.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" she thanked, taking Popplio's ball while Dedenne climbed back in her pochette. Then, she reached her brother outside the Pokémon Center while looking at the case. At the end, she decided to challenge the gyms, even if she didn't know whether take the League or not. That'll come later, she guessed. On a bench not far from the Center, she saw her brother checking a small backpack.

"Cooking gear, Berries, basic Recovery Items, tent, sleeping bag, pokémon food...I think that's all" he listed, as he closed the backpack, satisfied.

"How did you pack all that in that small thing?" Bonnie questioned as she approached her brother. That backpack wasn't big, in fact it was smaller than the average, and it was also quite light. The girl wondered how her brother pulled out that, even if he was quite expert at traveling. Clemont's glasses shone white as he pulled from a pocket of his blue jumpsuit a cube made of what seemed to be iron. Bonnie braced herself, as she knew what was coming.

"The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on! Bonnie, I present to you the Miniaturize Cube for Travelling!" he proclaimed, putting the cube on the ground and pushing a small red button on it. When he did that, the cube buzzed a little before unfolding numerous times. In a span of just a minute, a full-set of cooking gears, including a table with four chairs and even a portable oven appeared. "With this little masterpiece of mine, you'll have the full power of a kitchen always with you in your hand. What's more, when it is closed, is so light it almost float on the water, so it won't weigh down on you. The tent is also contained in a cube like that, with your night stuff in it. I would have done a bathroom too, but I hadn't enough time." Clemont explained, clearly proud of himself.

Bonnie thought that was a bit overboard. True, she liked cooking, something she learned from her brother, but having a small kitchen was too much, she was travelling alone after all! But she was grateful nonetheless to her elder brother. But, also, she was worried about a thing.

"It won't explode in my face, now, will it?" Although she knew that Clemont's invention now were safe, it was like that for certified patents. That did not applied for prototypes, as she recalled that two days ago an invention he was working on caused the Gym Leader's room to tremble a bit as exploded, filling it with soot that she knew was still there.

Clemont's face reddened a little but he managed to not talk back to the younger sister. "I actually have these tested before. You'll be ok, trust me!"

"I hope so" she said, taking the backpack. Then, she looked at Clemont with a serious look.

"Big Bro, I want to have a Gym Challenge with you" Bonnie stated, staring at her brother. Clemont stared Bonnie back, seeing how she was determined. However, it wasn't something that he could give to her.

"Bonnie you know the rules, you have to possess four 4 Gym Badges before you challenge me…"

Bonnie pouted. "But you have a rule for the inexperienced trainer, i know that!"

Indeed he had. When someone with less than four badges requested a challenge, he could take up the challenge, although the challenger, in case of defeat, could only try once again after having obtained the badges required. Up until now, some trainer tried their luck using this rule. No one of them managed to defeat Clembot.

Clemont reflected. A Gym Challenge would have been a nice parting gift for her sister but as a Gym Leader he couldn't do favoritism, even to his own family! Besides, Bonnie wasn't ready to challenge him, he knew that very well. Even though she was actually a very talented and capable trainer (for a rookie), her only accomplished battler was Dedenne. He required at least two pokémon in his challenges.

After some minute of thinking, he came up with a solution. "Bonnie, I can't grant you a Gym Challenge right away. But let's do this: battle me, one-on-one. If you win, the next time you pass through Lumiose City I'll take your challenge even if you don't have the 4 badges. But if I win, you'll have to wait till you get those. Deal?"

Bonnie thought about this. She would have liked a proper Gym Challenge, but she knew he wouldn't budge. As a Gym Leader, he had some rules he had to stick with.

"I'm ok with that. But I don't plan to lose" replied the girl with a determined look that was shared by the boy.

They moved to a battle field, the same one where all those years ago Clemont battled Ash for the first time, and they both positioned on opposite sides.

"Quilladin, please go out!" called Clemont, throwing a pokéball. The round grass pokémon appeared on the battle field and waved happily to Bonnie, who greeted him back. She remembered the little glutton evolving some time ago after a fight in the Gym with a trainer.

"Do your best, Dedenne!" Bonnie said as the electric/fairy type jumped out of her pochette and landed on the battle field with a determined look.

"Quilladin, use Pin Missile!" ordered the Gym Leader. Quilladin jumped and released a barrage of glowing thorns directed towards Dedenne.

"Dedenne, use Discharge to protect yourself!" Bonnie called, and Dedenne started to emit electricity all around him, dispelling the incoming bug-type attack.

"Well, that was a nice one. Quilladin, go physical with Rollout!" Quilladin started to roll faster and faster. That wasn't good, since the more he rolled, the more the attack was to become stronger, and Bonnie knew that all to well.

"Dedenne, dodge!" Dedenne started to skid laterally, but he could that just for so long. He avoided Quilladin two times, but the third time the Spiny Armor pokémon hit him something fierce, making him fly through the battle field. Bonnie gasped but tried to remain cool.

"Try to land on your feet!" she called. Losing footing would mean to be exposed to another attack.

"Don't let them rest, Quilladin, continue with Rollout!" Quilladin rolled faster, making an inversion and following little mouse pokémon landed on his feet but trembled at the sight of the bigger pokémon approaching.

"Don't be afraid, Dedenne!". Bonnie tried to stay calm, but when the pokémon got hit a second time, and quite harder that is, she started to panic a little. She knew that her brother was usually this strong, and she was well aware that he could be even stronger and was actually going quite easy on her. She understood what he was doing: he was implicitly saying to her that she had to improve in order to properly battle him as a Gym Leader.

Quilladin was now doing another inversion and rolled towards Dedenne, who was barely standing; if the small pokémon was hit one more time, it was over. Suddenly, she came up with an idea.

"Dedenne, use Iron Tail on the ground, then step back!" At her trainer command, Dedenne's tail covered in a metallic sheen. The dual type slammed it on the ground with force, breaking it, then jumped back a few steps just when Quilladin was approaching. The terrain, now uneven, blocked the Rollout and Quilladin skidded, finally stopping; rolling that much also made him a little dizzy. That was her cue.

"Go Dedenne, Rough Play! Hit him as hard as you can!" Dedenne executed, jumping forward and starting to hit the defenseless pokémon with powerful punches, kicks and tail slaps.

Clemont was taken aback, he didn't know Dedenne could be that fierce. But, as an expert battler, he knew how to remain calm. "Free yourself Quilladin, Needle Arm!" Amidst the beating he was receiving, Quilladin managed to raise a glowing arm long enough to slam it into Dedenne, forcing him back. Quilladin panted, as he got quite the beating, but so was Dedenne, whose physical resistance was much inferior to the sturdy grass pokémon. Still, he thought that it was quite a feat for that once weak Dedenne to resist that much.

"It's time to end this. Quilladin, Energy Ball!" A sphere of dark green energy formed between Quilladin arms and he threw it to Dedenne.

"Dedenne, use Iron Tail on the Energy Ball, climb it!" Under Clemont dumbfounded gaze, Dedenne charged forward and hit the Energy Ball, propelling himself in the air. "Now, use Discharge!". Electricity surged from the tiny mouse pokémon, hitting Quilladin with a lot of volts and causing a little explosion that raised some dust. When it calmed down, Quilladin was laying on the ground with swirl in his eyes, unconscious.

Bonnie smiled as she hugged Dedenne, who was still breathing heavily. The battle had been hard and he was tired.

"We did it Dedenne, we did it!"

Clemont smiled as he returned Quilladin, thanking him for his hard work. Then, he turned to Bonnie.

"Well, good job, seems that you gained what you want, after all. Though, I'll make it harder for you next time."

Bonnie nodded. "We'll be ready Big Bro."

Clemont smiled to the sister, than remembered something. "Say, you took that from Ash?" he asked, recalling the final moves of the fight.

Bonnie reflected. She didn't really thought about that much when she was fighting, but now that it was over she could see that a couple of her tactics were a copycat of what she had witnessed from his friend. Like using Iron Tail for breaking the ground or to deflect an Energy Ball and using it as footing.

"It seems he influenced me a little" she said, scratching her cheek, a little flustered.

"That's ok, Bonnie. Although i don't think you can replicate his unique style, it's a step in the right direction."

Bonnie smiled, but the smile almost fade away as she looked at her brother. "It's time for me to go." She said, almost regretful. She imagined that day for almost four years now, she longed for it. But now that it came, she suddenly felt the need to postpone again, to stay some more time.

A hand gently touched her head and stroke her hair. Clemont was patting her again with a kind smile on his face. "It's ok Bonnie, you can do this. Go out there and make me proud."

A new resolution filled Bonnie: she hugged her brother, murmuring "Thank you." After a brief moment, they separated.

"Now go, and don't forget to call once you arrive to Santalune City. I take it that you'll start there now, don't you?" Bonnie nodded.

"Yes, i want to start with Viola. After that I don't really know, I'll decide on the spot."

"It's ok, maybe I'll call her to warn her of your arrival." But Bonnie nodded her head.

"I'd like that, thanks."

Clemont laughed a little at the thought of seeing Viola's confusion in the moment in which he would tell her that Bonnie would request a Gym Challenge to her.

"And then...you still have another call to do, don't you?" Bonnie said with a mischievous look in her eyes. They both know who Bonnie was referring to, and that made Clemont rather uneasy. His face reddened as he tried to catch his little sister, but she was too fast for him: she avoided his attempts to grab her and crossed the battle field, waving her hand.

"Bye bye, Big Bro. I'll call you when I get there!" she shouted from the distance. Then, she turned and she stepped on the route. Clemont waved back, until Bonnie disappeared from the sight. Wishing her every luck, he turned, ready to go back to gym.

 **Well, here we are, it's my debut as a publisher. I wanted to take my chances and chose the region that I liked the most. And I always appreciated Bonnie, it's a well written character and I think she deserved her story. I hope I can makeher justice. Please review in any way suits you and sorry for my english if it seems out of place. See ya next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Braixen chirped happily as her trainer was grooming her tail, delicately.

"Are you happy, Braixen?" Serena asked when she was finished. Braixen chirped once again: oh, how she loved to be groomed!

"Ok, next!" Pancham jumped on Serena's lap and she started brushing his head. She wanted her pokémon to be beautiful for the exhibition Showcase of the next day; she worked hard and, as Kalos Queen, had to be perfect. The exhibition had two objectives: to show to everyone what Showcases were and to make clear to every Performer who was the one they have to overcome if they wanted to become Kalos Queen. It may sounded that she had to prove to be an obstacle, but shows like that actually boosted the morale and the competitiveness. She's been like that, she thought.

Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard from a point behind her. Turning around, she saw her Holo Caster with a light flashing: someone was calling her. She took the call, and the hologramme of the face of Bonnie appeared over it.

"Hi Bonnie! Did you receive my gift?" The girl asked. Bonnie nodded, barely containing her happiness.

"Of course, thank you very much, it's very beautiful!" Serena beamed: she regarded Bonnie as her own little sister and making her happy made her happy as well.

"I'm so glad you like it. So, you started your journey? Where are you now? And did you call your brother?"

"Yes I did, as soon as I arrived at Santalune. I'm going to challenge Viola once my pokémon

are healed up!" Bonnie answered, an excited and determined look in her eyes, one Serena knew all too well.

"That's great! So you decided to go for the Gyms?" Serena asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes. But maybe I'll try some Showcase later on, who knows." Bonnie looks saddened a little. "I'm sorry I won't be able to see the exhibition this year, but I just left Lumiose City."

Serena smiled sweetly. "You couldn't possibly know that it would take place so soon this year. After all, the commision just decided to open the Showcase season early this year so that would be more competition. But it's not that you won't be able to see it: after all, it will be on the PokéVision!"

"Yeah, you're right! Now, I have to go, Viola waits for me! Do your best, and say hello to you know who from me! And try not to stutter!" Serena blushed and was going to reply to her younger friend, but Bonnie hung up before she could, a sly smile still on her fading hologram.

Serena groaned, but then smiled watching a picture on her working desk, one with a certain raven-haired boy with a broad smile and a Pikachu on his left shoulder. "Well, I took care of that part already, but it's not that she needs to know right away" she murmured softly. Next to that photo, there was another with her holding a tiara: it was taken the day she finally achieved her dream and became the Kalos Queen. It was almost 2 years ago, around the same time Ash became the Champion of the Alola League, shortly after his battles against the Elite Four. She liked to think that the two events were somewhat connected. And maybe, after all, they were.

She followed the advice of Palermo and, for two years, she traveled through Hoenn and Sinnoh, doing contests and learning how different, yet similar, they were from Showcases. That experience helped her so much in creating new routines, together with the new pokémom she found and befriended, namely a Milotic and a rather flashy Mismagius that liked to create fire combination with Braixen.

But the final push she needed to win came when she took a brief journey to Alola, in order to congratulate Ash for his long awaited victory at the Alola League Conference. And, of course, for another, entirely personal reason. It took a lot of courage from her side, but the results were well worth the effort. Her heart still pounded as she recalled those moments in which she met the boy she was in love with after that much time; but those same feelings actually became her strength, the one she needed to overcome Aria and become the Kalos Queen.

That fateful Master Class came back to her mind: she had just come back from Alola when it was announced and she was still short a Princess Key. Fortunately, there was a Showcase just the day before the Master Class and she managed to snatch the last key. Then, she joined the Master Class and climbed up to the final against the Kalos Queen. She did her routine, using all of her pokémon and in the end, even if it was just a sliver of points, she won! And after the contest, just before she was crowned, Aria came to congratulate her, saying that her smile was just so powerful that she didn't stand a chance to begin with. This left Serena questioning for a while, but then she understood what the slightly older girl was saying and she thanked her, beaming. It was exactly what she said, and she knew also why.

Serena raised again her brush, ending the work on Pancham. "Ok, it's your turn, Sylveon!"

* * *

Bonnie closed the phone giggling. It was always fun to tease Serena about her feelings and inability to act on them, even after all that time. As soon as she did that, a familiar ringing sound echoed through the Pokémon Center. She knew what she meant and thus she came by the counter.

"Ok, your pokémon are perfectly healthy. Thank you, and I hope to see you again!" said nurse Joy, bowing to Bonnie. The girl took Popplio's ball and let Dedenne climb to her shoulder.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy! Dedenne, are you ready for your first Gym Challenge?". Dedenne answered with his verse, full of confidence.

Bonnie walked through the street of Santalune City, towards the Gym, admiring the buildings around them. She noticed that the sky was reddening a little, as it was late afternoon. It took her three days to get to the small town; she was rather eager to begin the challenges, but was sometimes sidetracked. There was this one time in a Pokémon Center on the road in which she stopped for the night when she faced three trainer a row, after having took down another rookie just like her with a Chespin using Popplio. It seemed a bit of a gamble, given the type disadvantage and the lack of experience of the alolan starter but, thank to her own ability, the little Sea Lion pokémon overcame the grass type and won. It was such a good battle that other trainer wanted to battle her and she accepted some challenges, even though at some point had to stop, so Dedenne and Popplio could rest. She hoped to catch another pokémon before getting to Santalune but she didn't manage, either because of bad luck or because the one she met didn't seem too keen to travel with a trainer and she didn't want to catch pokémon that were unwilling to do such. She wanted to befriend the pokémon that would help her.

After some time she arrived to the Gym and, out there, she saw the tall, slim figure of Viola talking to a trainer who had a sad look in his face.

"Don't beat you up on this, Lucas, you did well. Just remember what I told you and come back to challenge me!" she was saying. The boy nodded and ran away, towards the Pokémon Center. Just after that, Viola noticed Bonnie and waved to her.

"Yo Bonnie, it's been a long time!" she shouted to the approaching girl. Bonnie waved back.

"Hi Viola, how are you? Already planned the wedding with Grant?" the girl asked, causing Viola to groan at Bonnie's teasing.

"Why do you ask every time?" she said, a little exasperated. It was like this every time they met.

"Because I like the face you do when I ask" Bonnie giggled as she had fun of the Gym Leader. Viola looked at her, sternly.

"You know, someday you'll find someone who you love with all your might. And we're going to tease the hell out of you!"

Bonnie, still giggling, was about to reply but let that slide. She wasn't there to mess with Viola, after all. "Viola, I came here to request a Gym Challenge to you" she said, stopping to laugh.

"I know, your brother called me a couple of hours ago telling me about that. It's a bit late but I'm sure…" Viola was about to say but she stopped, seeing someone approaching running at full speed. Bonnie turned and saw the figure of a boy around her age that stopped just right in front of them, panting a little after what had looked like a full-speed marathon. He was quite tall and with an average frame, with straw-colored hair that went wild up to his shoulders, big brown eyes, a simple blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Something peculiar Bonnie noted was a little, clean scar on his left cheek. An Espeon was galloping beside him, seemingly very fresh from the race.

"I'm sorry, is the Gym still opened? I'd like to request a challenge" asked the boy, still a little winded. Viola and Bonnie looked at each other, quite taken aback from the sudden appearance. The Gym Leader then turned at him, speaking gently.

"I'd love to, but I have few pokémon left for today and I was going to let her do a challenge before closing."

The boy looked for a second at Bonnie while still recovering and groaned a little, disappointed. But then he smiled and turned to Viola. "I see. Then, I'll come by tomorrow. I'm sorry if I disturbed." The boy said politely, bowing to the Gym Leader. He then turned to Bonnie. "Good luck on your challenge!" He smiled, then he turned with Espeon, ready to leave. But as soon he was going away, Bonnie shouted with a regretful look.

"Wait!" she said. The boy turned, dumbfounded, looking at the girl.

"You seem to come from far away. Why don't you take the challenge? I can wait tomorrow for my turn." She explained. She still wanted to take the challenge as soon as possible, but the boy probably ran here from Arceus knows where, he maybe didn't even stop to pause, too eager to challenge the gym to think at everything else. She knew someone that was like that, therefore she felt the need to step down, just this time.

The boy looked at her, flustered. "No, by all means. You came here first, it's your right to take the challenge!" The boy said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Really, it won't be a problem!" Bonnie replied. It was starting to get a little weird, trying to convince one another to take the challenge. Even Viola realized that and decided to step in.

"If you don't mind, I have an idea. Why don't you take the challenge together in a tag battle? I have two pokémon left, so I can challenge the both of you at the same time. What do you say?" She suggested, watching at the youngsters. Bonnie and the boy looked at each other, questioningly: the offer was intriguing, but there were some issues.

"I don't really mind, but what happens if one of our pokémon faints and the other manages to beat you?" asked the boy. Bonnie was a little annoyed at the question, as she had the feeling that he was referring to her when he asked about a pokémon fainting. Despite that, she didn't address the issue.

Viole paused, deep in thoughts. "Let's make it this way: it will be a two-vs-two tag match, you will use a pokémon each will I'll use two pokémon at the same time. If you manage to win, you both get the badge. However, if one of your pokémon will be unable to battle, it will be considered a loss for the both of you. Are the rules ok?" she declared.

The boy and Bonnie thought about that: the loss condition were quite heavy, but in that way they'll have the chance to win the badge at the same time. And if worse came to worse, they just had to retry the next day. Bonnie spoke to the boy.

"Well, I'm up to the challenge. What about you...er…?" She paused, as she didn't know his name. The boy extended his hand to her.

"Name's Ayden, let's do our best!" he said.

Bonnie took the hand and shook it. His grip was surprisingly light but firm. "My name is Bonnie, nice to meet you." She replied with a smile.

They both followed the Gym Leader into the Gym, crossing the hallway full of photographs. Bonnie noted that there were a lot more since her last visit.

"They are nice" said Ayden, pointing at the pictures. Espeon, on his side, cooed approvingly.

"She does those herself, she's really good at photography" Bonnie explained.

"Really? That's cool!"

"Thank you! Here, we've arrived!" announced Viola, introducing them to the Santalune City Gym battle field, a simple ground field surrounded by trees and plants of every kind. Viola pointed them to their side while going to the referee and discussing with her. After a minute, she positioned herself to her side, raising two pokéballs.

"This is an official Gym Challenge between the Gym Leader of Santalune Gym, Viola, and the challengers, Bonnie from Lumiose City and Ayden from…" The referee interrupted, as she didn't know where the boy came from. Viola didn't told her!

"Petalburg City, in Hoenn"

"...Ayden from Petalburg City. The formula that shall be used will be that of a tag-team battle. The Gym Leader will use two pokémon while the challenger shall use a pokémon each. Substitutions aren't allowed to each side. The match will end as soon as the pokémon of one of the parties are unable to battle. However, if either of the pokémon of the challengers will be unable to battle, it will mean defeat for both of them, regardless of the status of the other pokémon in the battle field. If the rules are clear, then choose your pokémon!"

Viola threw her pokéball in the air.

"Masquerain, Vivillon, get out!" The two balls opened with a flash, revealing two butterfly-like pokémon. Bonnie noticed that the design of Vivillon's wings was different than the one she knew, so probably it was another Vivillon. But she wasn't scared, and picked her choice.

"Dedenne, do your best!" the girl said while Dedenne ran from her shoulder to the battle field, his cheeks crackling with electricity. Then, she turned to her now battle partner, awaiting his move. Ayden was assessing the situation.

"Two bug types, eh? Well, Espeon, it's your turn!" he stated. The eeveelution run from the side of his trainer to the battle field, a determined look in his clear eyes. But, suddenly, it turned to Ayden with a questioning look.

"Esp, espeeon?" The pokémon seemed to ask.

"I know that you're a psychic type, Espeon, and you're at disadvantage. Did that ever stop you, my friend?" demanded Ayden with a wry smile. The eeveelution shrugged and then returned his gaze towards its opponent. Bonnie noted that his question was too direct to be a mere interpretation of his pokémon's words, but although she was curious and fascinated, that wasn't the moment to ask such things. There was time later.

"Masquerain and Vivillon vs Dedenne and Espeon. Battle, begin!" The referee motioned her flag toward the center of the battle field, signalling that the battle could begin.

"Masquerain, Signal Beam! Vivillon, Solar Beam!" Viola shouted. The two bug types started to motion, forming a circle in the air while charging the attacks. The two challengers noted that Viola didn't called targets for the attacks and that kind of movement prevented them to predict where they would hit. But Bonnie had a strategy towards that kind of attack.

"Dedenne, use Discharge to contrast the incoming attacks!" The electric attack had a wide range and could shield him from whatever move.

"That's reckless Bonnie! Espeon, quick, Protect!" shouted Ayden, while the psychic type was surrounded by a green barrier. Soon, Signal Beam flew to Espeon while Solar Beam to Dedenne. The little Mouse Pokémon Discharge hit them both, reducing but not cancelling their power, but strays of electricity soon tried to hit also Espeon, but his Protect negated both this and Viola's weakened attack, while Solar Beam hit Dedenne. The little dual type rolled backwards because the impact but the grass-type attack wasn't strong enough to damage him too much and he got back on his stubby little feet almost immediately.

Bonnie was horrified: she almost hit his partner's pokémon, what a rookie mistake!

"I'm sorry, I forgot that Discharge had that wide range!" apologized Bonnie.

Ayden smiled to the girl. "It's ok, don't worry. But now focus on the opponent, we're only at the beginning." he said, turning to the two bug pokémon.

"Don't let them rest. Vivillon, Signal Beam on Espeon!, Masquerain use Silver Wind!" Vivillon shot a multicolored energy ray towards Espeon, while Masquerain started to flap its colorful wings, releasing a powerful wind towards the two pokémon.

"Oh no, you don't! Espeon, use Psychic on Silver Wind, compress it to form a shield!" ordered Ayden, and the psychic type obliged: its eyes gleamed and a blue aura surrounded both the pokémon and the incoming wind, that reduced and compressed into a ball of dust that stopped right in front of it. Then, the attack hit it, causing a little explosion that made Espeon skid back, surprised but unharmed. Furthermore, the explosion raised a little cloud, and Bonnie knew that she could use that.

"Dedenne, Iron Tail on Vivillon, quick!"

"Good call! Espeon, let's cover Dedenne! Shadow Ball on Masquerain!"

Dedenne charged in the smoke, his tail covered in a metallic sheen, while Espeon shot from his mouth a ball of ghostly energy.

"Masquerain, stop Dedenne!" asked Viola, but before Masquerain could do anything, Shadow Ball hit it and sent it crash to the ground. Vivillon, on the other hand, could only watch as the little dual type got out in front of him, its slim tail slamming into it with such force that let it out of breath when it too was sent through the battle field and crashed before Viola.

Viola was a little surprised that a combination that powerful and well thought could come out from two trainers that didn't actually know each other. Ayden created a perfect opening with a clever usage of Psychic while Bonnie was quick in her thinking and used it, everything without consulting. She knew that Bonnie trained sometimes with her brother and had a lot of talent on her own, but the other challenger seemed to be a very expert trainer himself, to adapt such quickly to the situation. However, her pokémon were far from being defeated, as they both took flight again, a little winded but still able to fight.

"Well, let's make this stormy. Masquerain, Silver Wind! Vivillon, use Gust!" The two bug pokémon flapped their wings, releasing a dust cloud and a powerful wind that crossed rapidly the field.

"Quick, Espeon, Protect!" Espeon was covered by the barrier that negated the attacks, even if with some difficulty, while Dedenne was hit in full and was flung away.

"Ehi, Dedenne, you ok?!" cried Bonnie. Then, she glared to Ayden. "Why didn't you help him?!" Ayden looked at her: he seemed sorry.

"I know how it looks, but Dedenne could take it, while Espeon couldn't. You are ok, aren't you?" he explained, turning then to Dedenne. The tiny mouse pokémon got back on his feet and pumped its stubby little arms.

"Dene. De, denene!" he said with a determined look. Ayden nodded approvingly.

"Thought so. As a Electric and Fairy type you could resist with no problem that attack that combined a Flying and a Bug move. I had total faith in you, little one" he said to Dedenne, which scratched his cheek, embarrassed.

Bonnie looked amazed. That again! He seemed to be able to understand pokémon more than any human; it was as he could talk to them directly. She couldn't help but stare at the young trainer that was quickly befriending her partner pokémon.

Ayden turned to Bonnie. "You ok?" asked him, tilting his head.

Bonnie abruptly averted her eyes. "Sorry...yeah, it's ok!" she said, focusing on the field. The cloud dust was now subsiding, revealing the two flying bug types.

"You defended well, but it's time to end this! Vivillon, Masquerain, Sleep Powder!" Viola ordered, and a cloud of green dust flew to the two pokémon. Bonnie froze, unable to think to any kind of defence. Fortunately, Ayden didn't.

"Espeon, use Protect on Dedenne!".

Bonnie turned to Ayden, shocked. Protect was a self-centered move, how it was supposed to use it on Dedenne? Viola thought the same thing as she had a dumbfounded look on her face.

Espeon cooed as a green ethereal barrier surrounded Dedenne, protecting him from the sleepy dust. However, that meant that Espeon was out in the open! The eeveelution was hit by the attack and soon fell asleep.

Bonnie was about to ask why of that reckless behaviour when she noted something in both Masquerain and Vivillon: the two bug pokémon were swaying in the air, their wings flapping tired. Then she realized.

"Espeon has Synchronize! That's why you didn't defend, did you?"

Ayden nodded. "Since he was hit from two attacks, it could activate both times. Of course, they'll never be hit at full power, but now they're helpless. Hit them hard at the same time, quick!"

Bonnie knew what to do, but she didn't want to. However, Ayden nodded, encouragingly. Bonnie inspired, then shouted.

"Dedenne, Discharge, full power!" she ordered, clenching her fist. Dedenne released thousands of volt of electricity around him, hitting the two pokémon of Viola but also Espeon, the three of them unable to defend themselves. On a side note, they were all awakened by the sudden jolt.

Masquerain and Vivillon were hit way harder, as they were both in part Flying type, and were all flapping their wings tiredly. Espeon got up on its trembling feet, a determined look in his face.

"I got hit hard, but that Espeon seems on his last feet as well. I wonder who'll fall first" affirmed Viola.

Bonnie gnashed her teeth: if Espeon fell first, it will be her loss too! And that because she didn't teach a safer move to Dedenne. But then, she noted Ayden smirking.

"Yeah, I wonder...Espeon, Morning Sun!". Espeon was covered in a sort of green gleam and, when it was over, he seemed to recover a little. He was still bruised and was painting a little, but seemed ok nonetheless.

Viola gasped, as she didn't expected that that Espeon could use a recovery move. However, she kept her blood cold as she ordered to her pokémon.

"Vivillon, ready a Solar Beam! Masquerain, Silver Wind!" Once again, Masquerain released its powerful bug type attack while, behind it, Vivillon started to absorb what little solar light remained in the dusk, powering its attack.

"Quick, Espeon, block that Silver Wind with Shadow Ball!" The ghost type attack collided with the dust cloud in an explosion.

"Dedenne, use that cloud as coverage, Play Rough on Masquerain!" Charging through the cloud, Dedenne flew toward the Eyeball Pokémon who didn't see that coming and was hit with a flurry of punches and kicks, crashing to the ground.

"Vivillon, now, Solar Beam, on Dedenne!" Vivillon released the powerful ray of sunlight towards the small mouse pokémon, who couldn't possibly avoid it in midair.

"Espeon, move Dedenne away with Psychic!" A blue aura surrounded Dedenne, that was moved by the psychic energy away from the incoming Solar Beam. And now, Vivillon was out in the open.

"Dedenne, Discharge!" At that distance, Espeon was too far to be hit, while Vivillon wasn't far enough and was hit once again with the powerful electric attack, falling to the ground next to his team mate. Both the pokémon had swirls in their eyes, unconscious.

"Both Masquerain and Vivillon are unable to battle. Dedenne and Espeon win. Therefore, the victory goes to the challengers Bonnie and Ayden!" declared the referee, raising a flag.

Viola smiled as she recalled her pokémon. "You've done well, now get some rest, you two" she said with a sweet voice.

"We won! We really won!" screamed happily Bonnie, reaching Ayden, who was getting Espeon on his arms. The violet eeveelution cooed happily and nuzzled his head on his trainer's cheek, still bruised and winded. Dedenne climbed on Bonnie shoulder and nuzzled his trainer himself.

"We did, Bonnie! You're an amazing trainer!" said Ayden while patting his pokémon. Bonnie blushed a little at the compliment and thanked him.

"Dene, denene!" interjected Dedenne, pumping his chest, prideful of his victory.

"Yeah, of course Dedenne, you were great too."

Dedenne looked at Espeon, who seemed to fall asleep. "Denene?" asked the little pokémon, a little worried.

"Oh no, don't worry, Dedenne, he's been just lazing around, don't mind him!" Ayden replied to the pokémon. Bonnie tilted her head questioningly. The answer, yet again, was too direct to be a mere interpretation of his words. There were trainer that were able to sorta understand their pokémon because of the close bonds they share, Ash and Pikachu were a good example of that. But even then, a normal conversation was close to impossible, unless the pokémon couldn't communicate via telepathy. Like with legendaries or some strong psychic type pokémon.

"I'm sorry, but you're speaking to Dedenne using Espeon psychic abilities, aren't you?" she asked, curious. Ayden looked at her but didn't answered immediately. Instead, he seemed to reflect. After a while, he decided to answer.

"Not really, no. I could do that but it will strain Espeon too much. No, I can actually speak to pokémon" he simply said.

Bonnie looked at him shocked. "What, you're kidding, right?!" Bonnie was dubious, and she had all the right to do so.

"You can really do that?" asked another feminine voice. The two turned simultaneously, finding an approaching Viola with the referee, who was holding a cushion with two badges on it. Ayden nodded.

"Yeah! Well, it's more complicated than that, it's difficult to explain it shortly..." he said frantically.

"Don't sweat it, Ayden. I was going to close the Gym and grab a bite with Bonnie, we have some catching up to do. If you're ok, you can come with us and tell us about your gift." proposed Viola. Ayden seemed dubious at the idea: was it really ok for him, a total stranger, to join the two of them, who seemed to be quite good friends? Probably this hesitation was reflected on his face, because Bonnie spoke in a soft voice.

"Ehi, it will be fun, why don't you come?" Bonnie's blue eyes locked on Ayden's brown ones, almost pleading. The boy blushed a little and then, after some time, nodded.

"Ok, thank you for having me then." he said, bowing lightly, with Espeon still in his arms voicing his approval. Bonnie smiled happily at the young man.

"That's settled. But first…" Viola turned to the referee and grabbed the two badges, handing the to the two trainers. "...I think you both earned these. Congratulation, that was a very nice battle!" The Gym Leader said happily.

Bonnie and Ayden thanked her and took the badges, putting them in the badge case and, after a couple of minutes, the three of them got out of the Gym, walking towards the Pokémon Center.

 **Well, here we are with chapter 2, where the OC is revealed. Hope you like it, since you're going to see a lot of him! Don't worry, he won't micromanage the story too much, Bonnie is still the main character. Feel free to review the story, even if you don't like. Costructive criticism is what I strive for, after all :) See ya next week**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xerosic sat in his cell, looking at a project for a power plant, similar to the one that powered Lumiose City. As a matter of fact, it was the same model but with some modification. On the blue paper with a white design, few black lines of fresh ink could be seen, his own annotation in order to better it even further. Not that was really necessary: after all, Clemont did a really good job.

"That young man sure has become a real talent in the field" he murmured to himself, smiling proudly.

The flabby scientist still remembered that day of a year ago, when the young Gym Leader of the city came to visit him, after hearing that he was actually getting back on the right track. He had a lot of time to mull over the words that the boy said that day, about inventions that have to used for the benefit of man and pokémon and, after some time to actually reflect on that, he came to the conclusion that maybe he was right. Therefore, he decided to turn over a new leaf and to right his past mistakes. However, he wouldn't be allowed nowhere near any kind of machinery, but books, papers and pens were always allowed. Then, he started planning a lot of inventions that could be actually useful to trainers and pokémon, inventions that were safe and could make them happy. This sudden change of heart somehow got leaked out the prison and came to the attention of Clemont who was, at the time, struggling to create something new for the city. The young inventor, even if he was inspired from different ideals, had come to respect Xerosic intelligence from a scientific point of view and, when he heard about the scientist one-eighty he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Clemon went to visit Xerosic in the prison and had a talk about various things, mostly their shared interest in science; Xerosic was actually really impressed in the young inventor, even more than he was as a member of Team Flare, while Clemont found out that, when stripped of the annoying hyper-idealism that was transmitted by Lysandre, Xerosic was a true scientist in his heart, always striving for improvement and perfection. A weird friendship started between the two, together with a closed-surveilled collaboration. Clemont was actually grateful to the much more expert scientist for his help, since he was instrumental in polishing some issues he had with some projects of his own. And Xerosic was grateful to Clemont because he went over the "Mad Scientist" label that the press gave him and appreciated him as a person and inventor. The boy, now, visited him once a week, usually bringing some notes about something he was inventing.

"Ehi, Xerosic, you got a visitor" said a guard, opening his cell, tailed by a Manectric. The fat scientist raised an eyebrow, dubious: he was pretty certain that it wasn't Clemont, since he came the day before, pretty excited about his sister leaving for a journey with the miniaturize device they put together. He wondered who else could come and visit him.

The guard lead the way to a small room that was usually used for private meeting. Even weirder, Xerosic thought, it was the first time that used such rooms. Xerosic entered the room, not followed by the guard, and the door was closed behind him. There was someone sitting on the clean metal table, someone with a long black trench and a wide hat that covered the face. Xerosic sat, frowning.

"So, who are you?" asked, looking around. The little camera used for surveillance wasn't flashing as usual, he noted.

"What, you don't recognize an old friend?" asked the stranger with a female voice. She removed the hat and revealed herself. She was a young woman with short, straight, brown hair and orange eyes, looking at him with a smirk on her orange-coloured lips.

Xerosic looked at her closely. "Aliana?" asked him, uncertain. The smirk of the woman didn't disappear.

"In the flesh. I know that without my visor it was difficult to recognize me, but that's part of the reason why I'm still out of prison. Sometimes it's an advantage to not be the flashy beauties that are Bryony and Celosia." she said.

Xerosic glared at the woman. "Why are you here? You couldn't possibly intrude here without being recognized,visor or not visor. So, why take the risk?" asked the inventor with hardened voice.

"You hurt me, Xerosic, couldn't I risk a bit to visit an old friend?" snorted her, still smirking. But the look on Xerosic told her not to mess him around too much, so she dropped the friendly facade. "We need your help, your genius" she said in a practical tone.

"And who should 'we' be? Team Flare is over, Lysandre is dead!" the scientist affirmed. He felt some sadness arising at the mention of his old friend and the end he met. He still thought that the ideals that moved him were right, albeit the method he pursued wasn't.

"That could be fixed, but I'm not talking about Team Flare. Just say that you'll help us and we'll bust you out. Then you'll know everything" Aliana said. Xerosic looked at her but it was clear that she wouldn't give away anything else until he accepted. But he had no intention to do so.

"I'm redeeming myself, I want to do good. I won't report you because we are 'friends', but I won't help you either." he barked angrily at the woman, who shrugged.

"Your choice, egghead. You won't be given a second chance, though." Aliana stood and moved towards the door. But she stopped when Xerosic spoke.

"One thing I wanna know...what did you mean by 'that could be fixed'?" asked the scientist. Aliana looked at him.

"Well, let's just say that maybe Lysandre is still alive and, in time, we will find him." At these words, the woman walked out the room. Xerosic tried to follow her, but when he opened the door and looked in the corridor, all he could see was the guard that escorted him there and his Manectric. Aliana was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?!" he questioned to the guard, but the guard shrugged, a smug smile on his face. From that, Xerosic could see that he was bribed from Aliana, and could very well be on his payroll. The scientist decided to not address the issue at the moment, as his mind was now streaming with thought. Lysandre alive? How could that be possible? Those were the question that were plaguing him as the guard escorted him back to his cell. He had to rely a message to the outer world, however, but he had to be cautious.

* * *

A familiar sound echoed through the Pokémon Center, the happy chant of pokémon recovered to full health. Nurse Joy walked out the back room with a trail with six pokéball, a Dedenne and a Espeon who looked refreshed.

"Your pokémon are now at full health, Bonnie, Ayden and Miss Viola. And those are your keys to your room for the night" said the nurse, giving at the two young trainers two keys, one with the number 103, the other with the number 115.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." The both of them said. Dedenne jumped from the trail onto the yellow pochette, while Espeon gracefully landed on the floor beside his trainer, cooing happily. Viola pocketed her poké balls and turned to them.

"So, let's sit" she said,and the two followed her to a table at the farthest end of the Center. The three of them sat and started to look at the menu for the dinner. Espeon jumped on the table and start to look at the menu too, pointing a cake with his paw.

"Esp, espeon!" The pokémon said with a happy voice.

"You sure? Last time you couldn't move because you had your belly too full." Ayden questioned him. Espeon wiggled his tail.

"Esp, speon esp!" The pokémon replied.

"No, it wasn't a one-time only, it already happened twice!" Espeon ears lowered with a sad look on his face.

"Speeon" he cooed sadly. Ayden pet him on the little head.

"Don't be like that, you have your food after all!" Espeon chirped happily and nuzzled against the trainer's hand.

Viola and Bonnie looked at the scene, smiling. There was truly a great bond between those two: Ayden was nice and caring towards the pokémon, and Espeon respected and loved his trainer.

While Viola went to get the food, Bonnie started a conversation with Ayden.

"So, is Espeon the only pokémon you have here? she asked. She was actually curious to know better the trainer that helped her getting her first badge.

"No, he's not, actually. I have two more with me, wanna see them? I was going to let them walk for a while before the night." Bonnie nodded vigorously: she didn't need to be asked twice.

Ayden got a Poké Ball and a Friend Ball and opened them, With a flash, two pokémon appeared.

One was a little bipedal pokémon with a light green body, a skirt made of green and yellow leaves, two big bright black eyes and two crimson flower on its head; the other was a big, fish like pokémon with a blue body, four strong limbs, a light blue belly, a long, fin-like tail with two other short fins on his eyes, and yellow prominent cheeks. Bonnie noted that he had a lot of small scars on his body and seemed very battle-hardened.

"Swamp, swampert!" said this last one, with a calm look on its face. The other one didn't seem as collected, though.

"Bellaaaaa!" The other pokémon shouted and jumped in Ayden's arms and start nuzzling on his chest relentlessly. Bonnie was taken aback by the pokémon enthusiasm but then smiled: the little cute pokémon was lovely when snuggled up on Ayden's lap with a smile of a pokémon that couldn't be any happier.

Bonnie pulled out the pokédex and started to scan the two pokémon, starting with the little one.

"Bellossom, the Flower pokémon. Bellossom gather at times and appear to dance. They say that the dance is a ritual to summon the sun."

"She's so cute, I already love her!" cooed amazed Bonnie, while pointing the pokédex to the next pokémon.

"Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokémon also has powerful vision that lets it see even in murky water." Bonnie noted a difference between the standard bio and the Swampert in front of her: while the standard one should be just a little taller than her, Ayden's one seemed to be just as tall as Viola, who was way taller than the two trainers.

"It seems so strong. And so big!" said Bonnie in awe, admiring the strong frame of the cool pokémon, who didn't react at the girl's compliment.

"Well, he is. It's my first pokémon, the one I started travel with so many years ago. It's a little bigger than the usual and he can be scary when someone enrages him, but he's a very calm pokémon and I trust him the most. I'll entrust him my own life."

"Oh, isn't he a big one? Didn't know you had more" spoke a voice behind them. Viola had returned, with a trail of the food they ordered and pokéfood for Espeon and Dedenne.

"Oh, don't worry, I can provide for them" answered Ayden, then he took his backpack and pulled out two bags of pokéfood and some berries. He then proceeded to fill up two bowls and gave one to Swampert, which accepted gratefully, and put one next to Bellossom, who thanked him happily.

"Isn't she adorable? I'd like to take some photos!" said Viola. However, Bellossom didn't seem too keen, as she glared to both the girls. She then jumped on the table.

"Bella! Bel Bel, Lossom!" she said angrily. The two girls drew back to the sudden anger of the grass pokémon.

"What's her deal? She didn't seem to like us that much…" commented Bonnie, a little saddened by the unfriendly behaviour of the grass type.

Ayden sighed and started to scratch Bellossom little chin, a gesture that seemed to calm her a great deal.

"Don't take it personal, she isn't very appreciative of me having too much female company." the boy explained while still patting the pokémon. Viola and Bonnie looked at the each other, surprised. Was the pokémon actually jealous?

"Bella, Beel!" the grass type answered, looking at her trainer with narrowed eyes. At this remark, Ayden blushed a little.

"No, they're not, stop that!" he said, averting his eyes.

"Bella. Bel, Bella?"

"No, neither of them! How many times do I have to say that?"

"Esp, Espeon?" interjected Espeon with a smirk on his cute little face.

"You stay out of this, you little womanizer! I didn't forget about what you did with my cousin's Glaceon! She still taunts me for that!"

"Esp, Speon?" Ayden groaned.

"What do you mean, third time?! Can't you just stay quite a little around her?" The boy sighed. Only then, he noted Viola and Bonnie staring at him, their eyes widened. He blushed.

"I'm sorry, that must have been weird." He apologized, glaring at both Bellossom and Espeon. Swamper rolled his eyes, as if he was used to this scenes.

"Well, you could say that! So, how is it that you're able to speak like that with pokémon? I'm actually really curious about that…" asked Viola.

"Yeah, I'm too! That must be awesome!" added Bonnie, with her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Well...it's not that I can actually speak their language. But somehow I can sense their feeling and translate them to words. I don't know how that works, nobody I asked knew. It just...happens. Although, it works differently from pokémon to pokémon." The boy explained, scratching the heads of Espeon and Bellossom.

"For example?" asked Bonnie, even more curious. Ayden reflected.

"Well, I think it all depends from the kind of bond I have with the pokémon, and of course how much the pokémon wants to relate to me. For example, I can speak with my pokémon as easily as I would do with you." he said.

Bonnie looked at him in awe. Oh, how she would have loved to speak to pokémon! Then, she remembered something that happened at the Gym.

"Well, but you did speak to Dedenne instantly. Why is that?"

"I don't really know, but it may be related to Dedenne himself. After all, he seems a rather friendly pokémon, so I was able to grasp at him almost at once. With other pokémon, it may be a bit difficult. But I found a way to make it easier."

"Really? How is that?" asked Viola. Now, even the Gym Leader seemed to be really interested.

"Well...it will be easier to show. But I'll need a pokémon I never interact with, before."

"Hey, I got an idea! Try with him!" said happily Bonnie, and pulled out a poké ball. With a flash, Popplio appeared on the table, chirping happily and waving his fins towards his trainer.

Ayden looked at the little Sea Lion Pokémon, interested.

"Wow, isn't it an alolan starter? How did you manage to get one?" questioned Ayden, quite impressed.

"It's a long story. Can you try your thing with him?" answered her, picking the water type on her arm and bringing him near to Ayden.

"Sure!" he said, and then he simply put his hand on the pokémon's head and close his eyes.

Neither Viola nor Bonnie saw anything, but they felt something in the air, like it had become somewhat calmer, still. It was like a drop of water that created a ripple in a lake and then left it unmoving. Popplio's eyes widened and then looked at Ayden with a mix of shock and awe.

"So, Popplio, tell me something about your trainer." Ayden asked to Popplio, which started to speak enthusiastically, waving his fins to underline some concepts. The boy giggled sometimes and smiled heartily to the small water type.

"I'm sure she is" he then said, patting Popplio on the head. Popplio cooed happily, appreciating the nuzzling.

"So...what did he say?" asked Bonnie, somewhat hesitant. She had no idea of what Popplio might have said and hoped that were all positive things. She tried her best to take care of him, after all!

"Well...he said that you're a really good trainer, who really cares about her pokémon, and he loves you so much for that. He also thanks you because you're making him a really good battler even if you know each other for few days and he learned a new move already, so he hopes to be able to be use to you in the Gym Battles and maybe the League. Oh, and he said something about being sorry for soaking...your brother, I think? He just was a little agitated to have left Alola and being in a completely new environment with mostly unknown pokémon."

The two girls listened with mouth agape. Sure, the first part could be wildly guessed by the pokémon attitude, but talking about a specific episode was a dead giveaway that his powers were the real deal.

"Oh Popplio, you're still sweating on that? It doesn't matter!" Bonnie said, hugging her pokémon tightly. Popplio answered with a happy verse.

"Wow, amazing! It's like you...well...attuned...with the pokémon when you touched him." said Viola, struggling with the explanation and still in awe about what just happened.

"Something like that, yeah. One day, I just found out that when I get close to a pokémon like that it gets easier to communicate with him, even if he's a wild one. It helped me in some sticky situations."

"Still it's impressive! I'd like to know more, but first let's dig in." said Viola, still impressed.

"Good idea, I'm hungry!" added Bonnie.

"Yeah, thanks for the food!"

The friendly Gym Leader and the two trainers talked while slowly consuming their dinner. Viola, actually, just observed as Bonnie and Ayden were talking in tandem, telling each other their adventures. It turned out that the boy, despite the young age, had his fair share of experience, having traveled through his own region, Hoenn, Johto and Sinnoh before deciding to come to Kalos and research Mega-Evolution, since his Swampert was able to do that. He also joined the League Conferences each time, despite never being able to win. He didn't seem to mind too much, though.

"I do it for fun and because my pokémon want that. I do not seek glory or else, but I just want to understand the bonds between human and pokémon. And the league is a very interesting place where to look for." He said, after telling the semifinal he lost against this older, much more expert trainer with a dreadful Torterra that was nearly defeated by Swampert. The pokémon snorted a little, reminded of that loss, but didn't look like he was too resentful.

"Come on, I'm sure you were great!" Bonnie told him.

"Sure he was! That Torterra was arguably the best pokémon in the tournament, since he then won the final. Managing to bring him almost down was no small feat, his trainer told us that. He collapsed just seconds after Swampert!" Ayden patted his arm, smiling.

"So you came here to look for a Swampertite, then?" asked Viola with a smile. Ayden nodded.

"I'd like to. But I also want to compete in the Kalos League. I was told that its level is actually pretty high."

"You can say that! But maybe it's because many trainers there have Mega-Evolution."

"Well, Ash went to the final without one and managed just fine!" interjected Bonnie, smiling at the memory of that day.

"By Ash you mean the Alola champion, right? You know him?" asked Ayden, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, yes, I do." And she started the tale of his first trip of Kalos, from the Lumiose Gym accident with her brother - Ayden was pretty surprised to hear that Bonnie was Lumiose Gym Leader's younger sister - to her meeting with Ash first and then Serena, the decision to travel together through the region, their meeting with different pokémon and trainer, Serena showcases, Ash Gym Battles and then the Lumiose Conference, up the Kalos Incident and the fight against Lysandre and the Team Flare, that witnessed the apparition of Zygarde in his most powerful form.

"And you just started your journey as a trainer? I think you already had more adventure than I did, and I traveled for more than three years. That's...actually pretty amazing, if you ask me!" commented Ayden, fascinated by Bonnie's tale.

"Well...in Kalos you can't receive the trainer license until you are 12, it's the law. Then I waited a little bit before finally leaving."

"Oh, ok, I didn't know that".

"Yeah, well, in Kalos it was decided that letting 10 year old children travel was a bit irresponsible, so they amped up the age at 12. Though younger trainer from other region can come to Kalos." explained Viola.

A couple of hours later, after some more talking, Viola parted from the two trainer and went back to the Gym.

"You know, I wondered why you seemed to be so much friendly with a Gym Leader. But now I understand. Pretty cool, really." Ayden said while the pair was crossing the hallway. Swampert and Popplio were recalled in their pokéball, as the former was too big to navigate with them without inconvenience and the latter was simply tired. Dedenne, Espeon and Bellossom were still out, with the grass pokémon clinging to his trainer's leg, much to Bonnie amusement.

"Yeah, well, I know them well thanks to my brother. But I still expect them to be ruthless when we will battle. I'd hate them to go soft on me!"

"Oh, they won't, I'm sure of that. My uncle is actually the Gym Leader of Petalburg City, but that didn't stop me when I challenged him. He destroyed me, I had to retake the challenge the next day."

"Wow, so you too have a relative that's a Gym Leader, then."

"Yeah. He's actually the one that keeps my other pokémon when I travel. His Gym is also a big ranch, so they can roam freely instead of being in their pokéball."

While they walked, they reached the room number 103, Bonnie's one.

"Well, I'm here. See you tomorrow then, since Viola wants to see us both at the fountain. Don't know why, though."

"I'm sure we'll find out night!" Ayden said, while walking towards his room, somewhere further in the hallway.

"Good night!"

Bonnie walked in her bedroom. She was exhausted, so much that when she sat on the bed, she felt her eyes heavy and ready to close, her consciousness slipping into slumber. Dedenne poked his head out.

"Dene?" The little dual type tilted his head to the trainer.

"I'm a little tired. It's been an intense day, isn't?" she said, scratching the head of his little friend.

"I battled my first gym, defeated the first Gym Leader and made a new, interesting friend. A one that speaks to pokémon nonetheless! I should call Big Bro, but I will do that tomorrow, now I'll rest".

The pokémon said nothing and yawned. Probably he was tired too.

"I know. Goodnight, Dedenne."

* * *

The next day, both Bonnie and Ayden were waiting at the fountain, as requested by Viola. They were wondering why the Gym Leader asked them to be there when the girl appeared.

"Good morning! You were not waiting for long, were you?"

"Not at all. But why did you ask us here?" Bonnie asked to the older girl.

"Well…" Viola didn't answer, but extracted her camera.

"I just wanted to do a couple of photos, that's all. I also have some equipment, I'll develop them in minutes, it won't be long. Are you ok with this?"

"I'm in! What about you, Ayden?"

The boy thought a little, but then nodded.

"Sure, why not?" He said at the end.

Viola beamed at the two and started to positioning them, making sure that both Dedenne and Espeon were visible in their trainers' arms. Then, she requested them to release their other pokémon in order to make other individual photos, even if Bellossom was somewhat unwilling to do that. After half a hour, Viola looked like she was satisfied and started working on the prints.

" Here they are. I'd say they are pretty well-made, if I say so myself" she affirmed proudly while handing some pictures. Bonnie gazed her pictures amazed and even Ayden was impressed.

"Well, no wonder you have your own atelier, you seem to know what you're doing!" He complimented, pocketing his photos.

"Thanks! Oh and Bonnie, this is the thing you requested. Don't lose it!". Viola gave the younger trainer a letter that she put in her backpack, thanking the Gym Leader. Ayden stared at the envelope but didn't ask anything, as he judged that it wasn't his business after all.

"So Ayden...where are you going next?" Bonnie asked out of blue. Taken aback from the sudden question, he started to reflect.

"Well...I'd like to get another badge, but I don't really know where to go. I never been here before…"

"If you don't have ideas, why don't you come with me to Lumiose City? It's not that far and you could get a map there…"

"Or you can simply travel together, since you both have the same goal?" Viola remark stopped the youngster in their track; they both stared at her, confused.

"Usually trainers travel in groups to look after each other, don't they? Why don't you do that? You'll both be safer on your journey, and you can learn a lot from each other. Beside, you seem to get along just fine."

Bonnie and Ayden looked at each other, both of them wondering the same thing. But Ayden was the one to speak first.

"I don't know, I've never traveled with someone before..."

That was actually something that Bonnie noticed but didn't address as they were speaking the evening before: when Ayden talked about his travels through the regions, he never mentioned a traveling partner, beside his poké meant that he was always alone.

Bonnie inspired some air and looked at him.

"I know the region quite well, you wouldn't need a map. I think it's a wonderful idea, what do you say?" she said, her voice that had a tinge of hope. She didn't really considered travelling with someone when she left but she knew that it was bound to happen. And, if it had to happen, she would have really liked to do her journey with Ayden.

Ayden stared at the bright blue eyes of Bonnie, wordless. Espeon, on his side, wiggled his tail.

"Esp, Espeon!" the pokémon said.

"You mean that, Espeon?" was the question of the trainer. The psychic type nodded, approvingly. Ayden smiled and looked at Bonnie and extended his hand.

"Sure thing, if you don't mind" he said, grinning.

Bonnie smiled and took his hand in hers, shaking it maybe a little too enthusiastically. "It's gonna be so much fun!" she said, happiness filling her voice.

Ayden was surprised but that much enthusiasm but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, I think it's time to split. You have some days of travel ahead and I have a Gym to take care of. Be careful on your journey!" said the Gym Leader.

"Sure thing, thanks for everything" said Ayden, bowing to Viola.

"Have a good work, and say hi to Grant!"

The two trainer waved to the Gym Leader, recalled their pokémon and started to walk towards the edge of the city, on the route that would take them to Lumiose City.

 **Well, this is it, third chapter. I wanted to introduce better the OC, even if I didn't give up too much information. And we get some hints of the big bad plans...maybe... Thanks to those who reviewed, even if maybe it was better to do that while registered, as I cannot thank properly guests. See ya next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"My name is Ayden, and this is my Espeon. It's nice to meet you. I'll be traveling with Bonnie for a while." Ayden bowed politely in front of the videophone, where the face of Clemont could be seen.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ayden. Every friend of Bonnie's is a friend of mine too! " answered the Gym Leader happily through the phone.

"Look look,Big Bro!" said Bonnie, pulling out the badge case with the Bug Badge in view.

"We won Viola's badge". And she started talking about the battle Ayden and she had and how they won against Viola's strong bug types.

"It looked like a very nice battle, congratulation!"

"And now it's your turn, I'm coming for your badge, Big Bro!" Bonnie's eyes bore a determined look, that was shared by the older brother.

"Of course I'm waiting for you, Bonnie. This time it will be much harder, though, I warn you. And I will grant a Gym Challenge to Ayden too, if he wants."

Ayden was reflecting. Bonnie told him about the four-badges rules his brother used to the challengers and the possibility to challenge him without having them, although just once. He then shrugged.

"I prefer to abide by the rules. I'll challenge you once I have the four badges. But I want to battle you in person" he answered calmly. Clemont smiled at his words.

"You are a serious guy, aren't you? Well, ok, just let me know when you're ready."

Ayden nodded with determination. If what Bonnie said about her brother was true, then he had to prepare, he thought.

After some other minutes of small talk, Clemont closed the call, still smiling. It was good that his little sister was having fun on her journey and even managed to find a partner to travel with, that made him relax a little. And he needed that, because the other phone call he received that same morning wasn't nearly as nice. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Even if dawn just arose, he was hard at work to finish one of his last project, when the videophone rang. But the moment he answered, there was no video feed, only the audio one, with a cryptic message from someone he recognized as Xerosic.

"Seems one of my other old friend visited me yesterday, someone I had a hard time to recognize at first. But he came with a great news: apparently he had found some new friends and wanted to organize a welcome-back party for me, since I was gone for long, but I had to refuse since...well, you know. But he says hello. And to be careful for some old friend with weird, red glasses, apparently. Didn't understand much, he's always been a bit of a weirdo, like a rock bind to a liana."

Despite the apparently joyous message, the tone used by the scientist hid some warning, but damn if he could understand why! He had a mind about going to the prison and ask him himself, but then he thought that if he had called on a phone, maybe there was a reason why he shouldn't go and decided to stay put for the moment. Still, now he was somewhat worried.

Suddenly, Clemont heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"Hello, is there anyone? I'd like to request a Gym Challenge!" said the voice. It was a girl one, and was kinda familiar.

"I'm coming!" Clemont walked down the stairs and soon entered the battle field, just to find Clembot who was talking to a familiar girl dressed in white. The peculiar thing was the enormous backpack she had on her back.

"Oh, hi...Lillie, isn't it? Did you request the Gym Challenge, by any chance?"

"Hello Clemont. Yes, pleeeaaah" she was saying, bowing politely. However, this caused her to lose her balance and fall on the ground, crushed by the too big backpack. Clemont rushed to her and, together with Clembot, they managed to free her from the bag and get her up on her feet.

"Thanks." she thanked him, blushing a little for the embarrassment.

"You're welcome. But why you have so many things with you?"

"Oh...well, Professor Kukui said that I could leave for my journey if I wanted, so I went to get some travelling gear. But I guess I went a bit overboard with the shopping."

"I can see that. Can I check? Maybe I can help you sort things."

"Will you do that? Thank you, you are very kind." she said, bowing one more time.

"Don't mention it. Clembot, give me a hand!"

"Sure thing, Master Clemont."

The three of them gathered around the backpack and started to sort the various things. It turned that "overboard" was actually kinda euphemistic: the girl went on a proper shopping rampage and bought a lot of unnecessary stuff, mainly souvenirs in an atrocious amount, a lot of clothes, most of them very nice-looking but quite impractical for a journey and many stuffed toys of pokémon, which she explained without any trace of embarrassment that she had a great passion of. Under Clemont guidance, they manage to gather the essential in a smaller backpack while the rest was going to be sent to Lillie's house in Alola. Although, she insisted to keep a stuffed toy of Pikachu with her; when asked the reason, she simply said that it felt like it was her lucky charm. When she said that, however, she blushed hard, but Clemont didn't pry further.

"Ok, that was a thing...so, you came here for a Gym Challenge, right?" Lillie nodded.

"You know that I have a rule about the minimal number of badges, right?"

"Clembot told me. But he also said something about trainers that can take a Challenge once before having gathered the required badges. May I use that?" Lillie asked.

"Well, yes, but if you lose you can't take another challenge with me until you gathered the four badges. Are you ok with that?"

Lillie nodded once again. "I'm ready for that!".

Clemont sighed, defeated. "Ok, since I'm here and actually free, I'll take the challenge myself. Clembot, you will act as a referee. Lillie, how many pokémon do you have?"

"I have two."

"Well then, it will be a 2 vs 2, usual Gym rules. Clembot will now clarify that. You ok?" Lillie simply nodded in agreement and walked to the side of the battle field reserved for the Challenger, while Clemont did the same on the other side. Clemont raised its metallic arms and spoke with its robotic voice.

"This is an official Gym Challenge between the Gym Leader of Lumiose City Clemont and the Challenger Lillie from Hau'Oli City. Each trainer can use up to two pokémon, and the battle will be over once every pokémon of a trainer will be unable to battle. Furthermore, only the Challenger will be allowed to substitute pokémon. Now, choose your pokémon!"

"Pippi, please go out!" called Lillie. From the ball she tossed appeared a cheerful-looking Clefairy.

"Magnemite, go out!" answered Clemont, calling upon the small Electric/Steel pokémon.

"Magnemite versus Clefairy, battle begin!".

* * *

Bonnie and Ayden were walking through a small wood, towards the next city, with Espeon on the side of the trainer. Dedenne was on the girl's shoulder, watching Ayden first and Bonnie then with a confused look: Bonnie was in a foul mood, while Ayden was clearly sorry for something.

"I apologized over and over, how many times I have to do that?" spoke up the boy after a while, his look shifting.

"I don't care, you should have warned me!" replied Bonnie, her cheeks burning.

"And how could I know that you were that uncomfortable with that?"

"You-were-shirtless! How could a girl not be?" Now Bonnie stopped and looked enraged at the boy.

"I'm sorry, ok? I just...I'm not used to traveling partner." said meekly Ayden.

What made Bonnie so angry happened that same morning, just after they woke up. It was the first morning they spent out in the open since they agreed to travel together, after a couple of days in which they spent the night in Pokémon Centers. Bonnie had already noticed that the boy didn't set a tent for the night after the dinner they had and, when questioned, he simply said that he preferred to sleep among his pokémon and, to remark that, he let Swampert and Bellossom out, much to the latter joy. Bonnie didn't pry further, but simply decided to find it both odd and sweet: there weren't many trainers who were willing to forego comfort to be that close to pokémon. Bonnie reflected that probably his ability to speak to pokémon was a great part of this decision and, without asking further questions, she bid him good night and went to sleep in her tent.

The next morning, she was woken up by joyous laughters that she was sure that were of Ayden. After a while, she decided to take a look. When she poked her head out of her shellder-shaped tent, she saw Ayden throwing a small ball to Swampert, while Espeon and Bellossom were following it. Everybody was smiling, clearly having fun, and that made Bonnie smile sweetly too. Until she noted something that made her smile quickly fade away, replaced by a burning embarrassment: Ayden wasn't wearing a t-shirt!

"Kyaaah!" The girl screamed instinctively, rolling backwards in her tent, attracting Ayden's attention.

"Bonnie, you ok?" he asked, concerned, while walking to the tent. But he was stopped in his tracks by the girl herself.

"Don't come here, don't come here, don't come here, for Arceus sake!"

Ayden looked at his pokémon, confused, then he looked back at the tent.

"What's the problem, Bonnie?" asked the boy, still confused.

There was a long silence, then a hand poked out the tent.

"You...your...where's your shirt?" she stuttered, careful to not look out.

Ayden watched himself, questioningly. He still wasn't able to see what the fuss was about.

"Well, the pokémon are pretty warm, so I removed it. What about it?"

Again, a long silence. Then a earth-shattering scream hit the hoennian boy and his pokémon like a hammer.

"PUT SOMETHING ON, YOU PEEERV!"

Just then, the boy had realized what made Bonnie so embarrassed and furious. The hadn't even had breakfast and had rapidly dismantled the camp. Ayden had been continuingly saying how sorry he was about that, but Bonnie had been too embarrassed to answer back or accept any apology. For hours, as they walked on the road, they hadn't talked or looked at each other, while Dedenne and Espeon were looking at the trainers, half confused half worried.

"Did you seriously never had someone with you during your journey? Not even for a couple of days?"

Ayden averted his eyes, lost in his thoughts.

"Well...there were people with me, for short periods of time. But we are talking days, a week at most. For the most part, we simply travelled together for protection or because we were to go to the same city."

"And no one found odd that you were going around the camp without your shirt on? Not even the girls?".

Ayden shook his head. "To be honest, few found out about that. I only remove the shirt when I sleep because the pokémon are too warm. And I get up early usually, so by the time they woke up I was completely dressed."

"So, it would be my fault because I woke up early?"

"I didn't say that, and I never will! Why are you reacting that way?"

Bonnie stopped talking, with her face red. She too didn't know why she was overreacting in such a way. She had to admit to herself that it wasn't an entirely negative experience: while not muscular, Ayden's body was fit and well toned, typical of people that spend much of their time on the open air. Somewhere, in a place far away, locked in her mind, she liked what had seen, even if she'd rather eat a mouthful of carrots than admit that. Bonnie noted, however, a great amount of scars and not fully healed bruises all over it, just like he was beaten and cut a lot. She wondered what kind of trouble did he meet on his journey before the two of them met.

An awkward silence fell between them: both of them were too embarrassed to say something. And it wasn't a good sign: it was that kind of things that split friends apart. The two didn't know that much and they were already fighting!

Suddenly, the two of them felt a light touch on their wrist; they lowered the gaze, looking at the pokémon that wrapped two long trails around them.

"Sylveon!" it said, happily.

Bonnie and Ayden looked at each other, confused. However, they felt somehow calmer, like they could reason with more clarity than before.

"What is happening? I'm feeling...different." said Ayden.

"It must be Sylveon." Bonnie managed to pull out her pokédex and scanned Sylveon. She already know what kind of pokémon was, since Serena had one, but she wanted to verify something.

"Sylveon, the Intertwining pokémon. Evolution of Eevee It sends a soothing aura from its ribbonlike feelers to calm fights."

The two trainers looked at the pokémon and then realize what was happening at the same time.

"Sure, it's Sylveon, is using its power to help us!"

"It must have felt that we were fighting and came to calm us!"

Bonnie looked at Ayden and started to chuckle. Ayden too grinned.

"We're stupid, we were making a fuss about something so trivial. I'm sorry I reacted that way, Ayden." said Bonnie, apologetically.

"I'm sorry too, Bonnie, I should have warned you that I have some...odd behaviours." replied Ayden, scratching his scarred cheek a little embarrassed.

The two youngsters looked at each others, still laughing. But just in that moment Bonnie noted that Espeon was acting weird around Sylveon: he came closer to the fairy type and started cooing, wiggling his tail and moving his ears. Ayden noted this too and facepalmed himself.

"Oh Arceus, no. Bonnie, may I see your pokédex just for a moment, please?" Bonnie handed the dex to him and he read the description then gave it back to the girl.

"Just as I thoug...Espeon, no!" He moved suddenly and with his free hand he grabbed  
Espeon, who was attempting to nuzzling against Sylveon, much to its discomfort.

"It must be a female Sylveon. Espeon, stop it, leave her alone!" said the boy while attempting to hold Espeon, who was trying to free himself.

Bonnie wasn't really understanding what was going on, but quickly made a gesture to Sylveon, that freed both the trainers from her feelers and hid behind Bonnie's leg. Now that he had both hand, it was easier for Ayden to keep Espeon, who started to calm himself under his trainer petting.

"What happened to Espeon? Was he hit by Attract?"

Ayden shook his head, denying. He was blushing, embarrassed. "No, this little idiot is attracted to every female eeveelution existing, when he sees one he attempt to hit on her, regardless of the type. And in that case is almost uncontrollable." he explained, patting the head of his pokémon, who was now nestling in his arms, his ears a little lowered.

Bonnie tilted her head, shocked. It looked like the trainer wasn't the only weird one. Between the excessively clingy Bellossom and that Espeon, it seemed that his pokémon were full of personality. She turned then to Sylveon, who was a little confused of what happened but still looked at her smiling.

"I'm sorry, you okay Sylveon? We have to thank you for helping us" the girl said, crouching to the pokémon, who chirped and caressed Bonnie with her feelers, making her giggle. Ayden came closer and sit on the ground, making sure Espeon didn't try anything funny, and touched her on the head, gently, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them. Bonnie knew he was using his powers to communicate with Sylveon.

"Thank you, Sylveon, really. And I'm sorry about Espeon, he doesn't mean bad, he's just...over enthusiastic because you're cute, that's all."

"Sylveeon!" replied the pokémon happily. It looked like the fairy type now didn't mind too much about Espeon attempts and seemed really at ease around Ayden.

"I appreciate that, but if he attempts anything again, let me know, ok?" Sylveon nodded her little head to the trainer.

"Sylveon? Sylveon, where are you?!" called a female voice from the bushes. After a while, a tall girl appeared. She had long, red hair, blue eyes, a white tank top with a pink and blue collar and pink trousers. She seemed worried, as she was looking around, but her face filled with joy as she saw the Sylveon, who turned to the girl and started to run happily towards her and jumped into her arms.

"Sylveon! I was so worried, why did you run away like that?" she cried, holding the eeveelution to her chest. Then she turned to the two trainers. "You found her, thank you!"

"Well, she found us actually, but you're welcome." replied Ayden, getting back on his feet.

"Wait...Penelope?" asked Bonnie, looking at the older girl. She looked Bonnie questioningly, but then her face beamed.

"Bonnie! I remember you, it's been a long time!" Penelope said, smiling.

"Truly! You're still a kindergarten teacher?".

"I am! Which reminds me…" Penelope interrupted to look around then shouted towards the bushes. "I found her, come here!"

A dozen of kids came out of the woods and quickly ran to their teacher. "Miss Penelope, you found Sylveon!" shouted one of them. They seemed all very excited and happy.

"Well, it's actually those two trainers that found her. We should all thank them, don't you think?"

"Yes! Thank you very much for finding Miss Penelope's Sylveon!" spoke in a coro the children politely.

"Don't even mention that! My name is Bonnie, and this sleepyhead is my partner Dedenne." introduced Bonnie, pointing at her pochette, where Dedenne's tail poked out.

"I'm Ayden, and this is Espeon!" said the boy, showing the violet eeveelution, who was still eyeing Sylveon.

"Wah, an Espeon, it's so cute!" cooed a little girl, starting to petting the psychic type. Soon the other children surrounded the pokémon and started to pet him, seemingly distracting him from Sylveon.

"Ehi, children, what have I said about touching other people's pokémon without asking permission?" Penelope glared severely at the kids, who started to back up, but Ayden smiled.

"It's ok, Penelope, he loves being nuzzled, he's spoiled like that. I have other pokémon, if you want to let them play a little."

"Will you do that? It'll make me happy!"

"Sure, why not? Bonnie, you're in?" Bonnie nodded.

"Yes!"

A short while later, they arrived to the kindergarten, where Ayden promptly released Swampert and Bellossom to let them play with the kids, who marvelled at Swampert size. The little girls in the group started admiring Bellossom beautiful form and laughed when she jumped straight into Ayden arms but, after some reassuring from her trainer, she started enjoying the children company too. Soon, Espeon and Dedenne joined and started having fun while all the boys started to ask Ayden about his pokémon. The trainer was glad to answer all the questions, much to their admiration.

Bonnie and Penelope sat on the fence, looking at the children having fun with Ayden and the pokémon.

"Did you know him for a while?" asked suddenly Penelope. Bonnie, who was nuzzling Sylveon, almost fell from the fence, a little taken aback from the question. Then she shook her head.

"No, I met him barely a week ago, before my battle at Santalune Gym. And I...I don't know him quite well yet, I have to admit." Her eyes lowered, a little saddened. "This morning we had an argument. It was something completely stupid, but I overreacted and we were both quite sad. If it wasn't for Sylveon, we might have never make up."

"That explains why Sylveon suddenly ran away, she must have felt your conflict...But he seems a nice guy. Isn't he?"

"He is. He's kind and caring, and really loves pokémon. He's a very good battler and had every sort of experience. And he can speak to pokémon!"

"Really? Go figures…" Penelope was really surprised by what Bonnie said, but she didn't look like she wasn't going to believe her.

"Really, I've seen that happening."

"Well, that's good, I guess." Penelope then jumped down the fence. "I still have to thank you for the help with the kids and finding Sylveon. What about a battle?"

Bonnie looked surprised, but then nodded energetically. "Sure thing, Penelope."

"Miss Penelope is going to fight, let's watch it!"

"It will be a blast!"

The kids overheard the last part of the conversation and were getting excited about their teacher fighting. Penelope turned to Ayden.

"Will you referee us?" asked her. Ayden agreed and followed the two girls together with the children to a battle field in the backyard.

"So, the battle between Penelope and Bonnie is going to begin. Every trainer can use just one pokémon, and the battle will be over once one of the two pokémon will be unable to battle. No substitution will be allowed. Now, choose your pokémon!" declared Ayden.

"Go, Sylveon!" The eeveelution made her way into the battlefield and looked Bonnie with determination.

"Popplio, do your best!" The little Sea Lion pokémon emerged from his ball and chirped, batting his fins.

"Sylveon vs Popplio. Battle, begin!" Ayden gave the signal.

"Popplio, Water Gun!" Popplio shot a stream of water from his pink snout towards Sylveon, who was ready.

"Sylveon, dodge, then Fairy Wind!" Sylveon jumped out of the way of the Water Gun then was surrounded by a pink wind that was released towards the water type.

"Popplio, Disarming Voice, quick!" Popplio screamed and a series of soundwaves collided with the Fairy Wind, erasing each other. "Very good! Now, Bubblebeam!" A series of fast bubbles flew towards Sylveon.

"Quick, Sylveon, use your feelers to protect yourself!" Like whips, Sylveon's feelers moved swiftly, popping every incoming bubble, remaining unharmed.

"That move…" murmured Bonnie, recalling what she saw all those years ago in Laverre City.

"Exactly, I challenged Laverre City Gym. I took a beating, but I also learned some moves. Sylveon, grab Popplio with your fellers, then Hyper Voice!" The eeveelution moved her fellers, wrapping the small water type, and throw him into the air. Then, she sucked in some air and shoot a powerful sound wave that hit him really hard and made him crash to the ground. Popplio managed to get up, but he was quite damaged.

"Let's finish it! Sylveon, use Moonblast!" Fairy energy accumulated in front of Sylveon, who shot it towards Popplio.

"Popplio, use Water Gun on the ground!" Popplio shot a powerful jet of water that propelled him sideways, narrowly avoiding the enemy attack.

"Wonderful, now use Pound!" Still in midair, Popplio turned and raised his fin, which glowed white. Sylveon didn't catch the movement and was hit hardly by the normal type attack. The fairy type skidded back but didn't fall.

"You're doing great, Bonnie, but that attack didn't damage Sylveon that much. Sylveon, Fairy Wind!" A new gust of wind flew towards the alolan starter, but Bonnie knew what to do.

"Popplio, Bubblebeam, spin around!" The water type started to spin while spitting his bubbles around him, forming a tornado. The Fairy Wind got caught in the swirling and flew away, harmless. Penelope was shocked.

"You're not the only one who learns from the others. Popplio, Water Gun!" Popplio shot the water attack that, empowered by the Bubblebeam rotation, hit the fairy type with greater power, making her crash to the ground. Sylveon tried to raise but, after a while, her legs gave up and she fainted, swirls in her eyes.

"Sylveon is unable to battle, Popplio wins! And that means, Bonnie is the winner of the battle!" announced Ayden, raising his arm.

Penelope sighed and then recalled her pokémon. "You've been extraordinary, Sylveon, get some rest." she murmured to the ball.

Bonnie crouched and took Popplio in her arms. "You're great, Popplio, we won!" she cried happily while hugging the starter, who chirped with a smile.

Soon, the kids grouped up around Bonnie and Popplio, marvelled by the battle and complimenting the trainer and the pokémon both. Bonnie was flattered and a little embarrassed.

"Sure your style is something strange. Where did you get that?" asked Penelope, who came closer to the one who defeated her. Bonnie looked at the kindergarten teacher, smiling.

"I travelled a lot before, and I could observe someone with an unusual style. Let's just say that I was inspired to be a little...out of the ordinary." answered Bonnie.

Penelope seemed slightly confused for a second, then smiled. "I guess I know who are you talking about. Good for you!"

* * *

Penelope invited the two trainers to lunch, as a thank you gift for letting their pokémon play with the children and the battle and then, after a while, they departed, waving their hand towards the teacher and her children.

"You made a lot of friend already, you know that?" spoke Ayden some time after they left the kindergarten. It was almost sunset and they were looking for a spot where to camp, since once again there were no Pokémon Center in sight.

"Yes, but I hope to make more." Bonnie said while looking around. Then, her look darkened and turned to Ayden.

"Ayden...I'm really sorry about this morning. It's my first time travelling without someone I really know and I reacted in a very bad way. It wasn't your fault, really, you were just being yourself and I didn't understand that. I'll understand if you want to leave for yourself." Bonnie's blue eyes lowered in sadness, afraid to hear what was next.

"That goes for me too" replied Ayden's voice. Bonnie raised her face, looking at the boy's brown eyes, averted while he was scratching his cheek.

"I mean...I'm travelling with a girl now, and not just for a couple of days, but for a long time, hopefully. I cannot behave in the same way as before. I wasn't considerate towards you...and I'm sorry for that." he concluded, looking serious at Bonnie. The girl smiled.

"Sylveon did a real number on us, didn't she?" she said, grinning. Ayden smirked.

"Sure she did. But we needed that." Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"So...we set the camp here? Looks like is a good place, there's a nice stream too." Ayden proposed after a while. The two trainers had reached a small clearing with a small river that seemed quite comfortable.

"I think it's ok, I'll open the cooking gear." Bonnie pulled out of her backpack a small cube of iron, put it on the grass and pressed the red button. In a flash, the portable kitchen built itself.

"You know, your brother is a genius." said Ayden while eyeing the inventions.

"Just don't tell him too often and it will be fine." Bonnie giggled. Then, she opened some drawer and started to cook something while Ayden feeded the pokémon. Of course, Bellossom demanded to sit by her trainer.

Once the stew was ready, she sat on the table and served the boy, who thanked her.

"You know, I wanted to ask you something, Ayden…" spoke Bonnie after a while. Ayden looked at her, questioningly, but then nodded his head.

"Those scars...where did you get them? They look like they hurt." asked the girl, timidly. She was well aware that that was a very personal request, but once she saw them she felt she had to know, somehow.

Ayden looked at her for a long moment with a neutral expression, and Bonnie had a feeling that maybe she was intruding too much. "If you can't tell me, it's fine…" she murmured.

The boy stayed silent for another minute, then sighed. "Well, I startled you this morning, it's just fair. I can't tell everything about how I got hurt, there won't be enough time. Every scar I have is a little story of my travels through the regions, and demand their own time. Let's just say that sometimes I...tend to get a little reckless when pokémon are involved. I spent most of my life among them, so it happens to get some bruises here and there. But as long as the pokémon are ok I don't really mind." explained Ayden in a light tone that Bonnie didn't really liked. It was just too casual for her taste, but she had to accept the explanation nonetheless.

"Ok...then, what about the one on your cheek? Could you tell me about that at least?"

Ayden instinctively touched his left cheek. Then, to Bonnie surprise, he smiled. "That's a fascinating story. I will tell you...after you meet the one that made it to me!"

 **Well, here it is, chapter 4.I wanted to introduce a conflict eartly on, and I wanted to describe a Popplio battle. Hope I managed both of them. Thank you to everyone that followed and favoed this story, I appreciate that a lot, and I invite everyone to leave a review, I really want to know what are you thinking about this fanfiction and if I'm doing good. See ya next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, sorry for the delay, Christmas, New Year and, in general, real life slowed me down more than intended. I should be able to post more regularly from now on. Now, onto the reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Pokémon...sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bonnie soon understood what Ayden was talking about the day before, as they stopped in a Pokémon Center. They just needed that, as Bonnie wanted to heal her new addition to the team.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center, how may I assist you?" greeted Nurse Joy as the both of them came closer to the counter.

"I'd like to heal my pokémon." said Bonnie, handing over a pokéball.

"Just this one?" Bonnie nodded her head.

"I just captured her, and I want a complete check up before leaving. My other pokémon are at full health so for now no overworking for you." the girl said, smiling.

"Ok then, a quick check up on this little one, right away" Joy took the ball and handed it to Wigglytuff, who disappeared in the back room. Bonnie then left the counter and walked to Ayden, who was coming back from the videophones, a Scuro Ball in his hand.

"Is that the one?" asked Bonnie, looking at the ball with curiosity. Ayden nodded.

"Sure thing, I introduce him to you!" he said. Then, he got up and gestured to follow him out in the backyard. Once out, he launched the ball in the air, which opened with a flash, revealing a Weavile.

"A Weavile, how cool!" she cried, looking at the Sharp Claw Pokémon. His black mane was very well kept and brilliant, his eyes shimmered with vitality. The pokémon looked at his trainer and smiled.

"We, weavile!" he said happily.

"I'm glad you're here too, my friend. This is Bonnie, she is travelling with me in Kalos." Ayden said, motioning to the girl.

"Weavile!" greeted the ice and dark type.

"Hi Weavile, nice to meet you!"

Ayden crouched and started petting Weavile's head, much to his comfort.

"I met him when he was just a Sneasel, in Sinnoh. He was the leader of a pack of Sneasel in Mount Coronet who lived in a terrible state, with food shortage and in harsh conditions. Those things made them extremely aggressive and protective of their area, and it was quite dangerous to travel there." start telling Ayden. Weavile looked down, ashamed, but his trainer continued to pet him, comforting him.

"I found them as I was going for my seventh badge, they were attacking a group of trainer. I managed to stop them and convince them to relocate. It took me a week to find them a good place not to far from Snowpoint City and made an agreement with the Gym Leader there. She and a friend of hers were going to take care of them whenever they need, without actually capturing them. And the leader had a talk with me and decided to come with me. Didn't you, Weavile?".

"We, weavile, vile!" nodded Weavile with energy.

"It's really a nice story! But what about the scar?" Bonnie looked at Ayden, questioningly. He averted the eyes, a little embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't call neither of my pokémon to stop the pack of Sneasel, I didn't want to hurt them after all. But he did a Slash attack and hit me in the face. The wound healed, but the scar remained."

Weavile's gaze downed saddened. But soon Ayden petted him, comforting him.

"I never got upset by that, and I never will, ok Weavile?"

Bonnie was legitimately struck by the news. Not only he did get seriously injured by a pokémon to the point that the signs were still visibles, he actually managed to befriend him.

In that moment, a ringing sound echoed from the hall of the Pokémon Center.

"Oh, she's ready!" said Bonnie, and ran into the Center. After a minute, she walked out, a pokéball in her hand.

"I'm calling her out, I want to present her to everyone!" Ayden nodded and called out Swampert and Bellossom, who promptly jumped in Ayden arms. Both of them greeted their friend Weavile with enthusiasm. Bonnie called out Dedenne from her pochette and Popplio.

"Ok guys!" she announced, calling the attention of every pokémon. Then, she threw her pokéball, revealing a small, purple, cat-like pokémon whose eyes were somehow fixed in front of her. "We have two new team is Weavile, Ayden's pokémon, and she is Espurr, I captured her this morning. I want you all to be friends."

The two pokémon greeted happily to the others and started chattering with each other in their verses. Bonnie looked at every pokémon becoming good friend with the new arrivals.

Espurr was caught that morning in a curious fashion, Bonnie thought. She had just got up and got out of her tent. Ayden was washing up Swampert when she had noticed an Espurr nibbling a berry, looking at the trainer with apparent interest. She was quite sure that neither of them had an Espurr.

"Good Morning Ayden? Where did this Espurr come from?"

Ayden had finished washing his pokémon and dried his hands. "She was wandering around the camp and was hungry, so I gave her some berries" he had replied. "She said that she hadn't eat in two days. Apparently her nest was attacked by a flock of Pidgey and she was forced to flee, poor thing." he had concluded, looking at the pokémon who was talking happily with Espeon.

Bonnie had came closer to the pokémon and Dedenne popped out of the pochette, greeting both of them, who had answered him and started chattering. Espurr, despite being a wild pokémon, did seem friendly.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Espurr, it must have been tough." had said Bonnie, looking at the small psychic type, who was still eating the Citrus Berry. Bonnie had an idea.

"If you want, why don't you come with us? You will have all the food you need, what do you say?" she had proposed. Espurr took her time to finish the berry, then turned to Ayden, who was massaging Bellossom.

"Esp, espurr esp?" she asked, pointing at Bonnie. Ayden looked at Espurr and nodded.

"Yes, she will, don't worry Espurr. Let her catch you." he had said. Espurr nodded and her round eyes had glimmered with a blue hue. A pokéball slipped out Bonnie's pocket, enlarged and floated towards Espurr, touching her and engulfing her in a flash of light. The little cat-like pokémon was sucked in the pokéball, which fell to the ground, wiggled a bit and then stopped with a ding.

Bonnie had picked it up with a big smile. "Yay, I got a new friend!" she shouted enthusiastically. Ayden was watching at the scene, smiling.

"Ehi, Bonnie, you ok?" said the boy, looking at the girl worried. Bonnie didn't realize she had zoned out.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts. We should get going, don't you think? Lumiose City is still a day of travel so far." she said, recalling Popplio and Espurr in their ball and letting Dedenne climb to his pochette. Ayden did the same with his pokémon.

"Yes! By the way, I was talking to my family while retrieving Weavile. Apparently, my cousins will be in Lumiose Days in a few days. Don't know why, though..."

"You're going to meet them?"

"I'd like to, even if it will be weird. I'll understand if you prefer to stay with your brother for that time."

"Don't even mention it, I'll come to! If you're ok…" Ayden had told Bonnie something about the uncle and the aunt that raised him and the two cousins, a girl around Serena's age and a boy around theirs, and how they were actually pretty close. Bonnie thought that he never mentioned his parents but didn't think much of it, there could have a million reasons that he stayed with his relatives and she thought it was rude to investigate if he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm ok with that, you'll like them." Ayden smiled to Bonnie, then collected his things and, together, they left the Pokémon Center.

* * *

A Charizard and a Flygon soared into the sky at high speed, so high that the sea underneath them looked like a dark blur and the water pokémon that surfaced barely had time to look at the two flying pokémon. A boy with dark skin, black and red spiky hair, black eyes and a toned and muscular body was riding the Charizard, while Flygon had on its back a girl with a coffè-coloured skin, long green hair that were held in a ponytail, green wide eyes and a lean but fit body. They both wore a tight uniform, red for the boy and green for the girl and were both wearing a Z-ring on a wrist and a clock with a little visor on the other.

Soon, what looked like an artificial island with an enormous white complex of buildings appeared on the horizon and the two Ride Pokémon flew to the highest point, landing on a white roof. The two riders hopped down and thanked the pokémon before entering a small lift. They did the trip without talking, their expression hard while descending dozens of floors when they reached their destination. Soon, they walked in a big office, with a large desk. Behind the desk, a woman with very long blonde hair was typing furiously at her computer, but as soon as the two entered she raised her gaze and nodded her head.

"Please report Kiawe, Mallow." she said briefly, turning her attention to them.

The two came closer to the desk. Kiawe was the one to talk first. "We went to the designated point where the Ultra Wormhole opened. It was bigger than expected and flowed with UB Parasyte. We had a hard time driving them back, they were out of control." started to talk Kiawe. Lusamine shivered, her memory of what happened with that particular UB was still fresh in her mind after two years. "There were no casualties, I hope." she stated with a worried tone. Mallow shook her head.

"No, but we had to ask the Ride Pokémon to join and help. Even with Z-moves, it was quite a fight. Those UBs were relentless. Right now, everyone else is in a Pokémon Center to recover while we came back to report."

"I see. Well, it seems that the incident has been resolved at least, good job, you may rest. You pokémon will be taken care."

"Ultra-roger." they both shouted, striking a pose with their right hand on their chest.

Kiawe and Mallow left the room and, after letting their pokémon to Wicke, went to a common room and crashed on a sofa, exhausted.

"This is the third attack in a month. Even with Gladion and Hau's help, we are short-handed." said Kiawe.

"Yeah...I'd like Ash and Lillie to return." replied Mallow with a sad expression.

Kiawe sighed. "That's not gonna happen. Ash is too busy being the Champion of Alola, not to mention his...other recent job. As for Lillie…" Kiawe stopped, uncertain of what to say.

"Lillie had the worst timing possible and she still have to got over her feelings. Ash tried his hardest to comfort her, and we did too. Let's give her some more time."

They both sighed. Both of them were present when Lillie decided to confess, only to be stopped in her tracks by a sudden event none of them could predict, not even Ash himself. After that, she couldn't anymore, and that left her distressed. It wasn't either their fault, but since then Lusamine's daughter had grown quite distant. She left the Ultra-guardians and started to help Professor Kukui and Burnett with their researches. And now, they came to know that recently she had left to become a trainer in Kalos.

Kiawe and Mallow felt a tinge of guilt, because at first they had teased Lillie for that inexplicable crush she developed Arceus knew when, but they had soon realized that her feelings where pure. If only she moved faster...and if only they stopped right away with their mockery, they could have helped her confess. Or recovering. Instead, she got far away, too embarrassed. Mallow's eyes begun to watering and that prompted Kiawe to came closer and pull the girl into a hug. "Don't worry, she will come around. We're her friends, and she knows that." he murmured.

"Yeah...you're right…" Mallow could only whisper while laying on Kiawe's shoulders. At that moment, the doors opened, prompting them to separate. It was Lusamine, holding a handful of papers. She chuckled a little.

"Oh, please don't mind me, I can come back later if you want some...alone time." the woman said, smiling. Both Kiawe and Mallow's face got red and they averted their eyes, at loss of words. Lusamine giggled again and then set in front of them.

"It seems that the Ultra Wormholes in this last month were caused by a different reason than the usual ones. This ones seemed to be created from this side." she begun talking. Kiawe and Mallow gasped: as far as they knew, it was impossible to open Ultra Wormholes from their side without either Solgaleo or Lunala's help, unless someone possessed an incredibly strong machine. Not even the Aether Paradise, one of the most technologically advanced companies in the world had something like that. And neither had others, like the Silph in Kanto and the Devon in Hoenn.

"I don't really know what's going on in that regard, but our satellites picked something in Kalos. It's a long shot, but maybe it's worth investigating."

"You can count on us, Ms Lusamine!" exclaimed Kiawe, hopping up, fire lit in his eyes. Mallow was far more composed but nodded he head.

"Well, that's perfect, I was about to assign you two at this job. You'll go there and investigate what might cause the sudden increase in Ultra Wormholes. Pack some clothes -especially you Kiawe- since it's much colder there. And have fun, I heard that is a very romantic region!" chuckled Lusamine, watching both Kiawe and Mallow become quite flustered. Before they could say anything she left the room, a wry smile on her face.

"I guess that we deserve that…" mumbled Kiawe, sitting once again on the couch.

"Yes, we kinda…" agreed Mallow. "Kalos...I guess it's fate, after all…"she then whispered.

"What about it?"

"Well...Lillie is now in Kalos, travelling on her own. I wonder if we could meet up. Then again, it's possible that we find Ash there, since..."

Kiawe sighed. "I don't know, Kalos is a pretty big region, as far as I know, so the chances are slim. Besides, it's been a couple of months since I last heard of Ash, he could be anywhere in the world.

That was right. Even after becoming the Champion of Alola region, Ash was always hanging around with his friends in the Pokémon School, when he wasn't busy with his new duties and the Ultra Guardians. From time to time, he would depart for some days to visit friends in another regions, but he always came back after a week at most. But after a travel he made to Sinnoh the year before, which lasted a month, his presence in Alola was rarer and rarer. When asked, he said clearly that was important stuff but that couldn't really explain what was going on as he said he was compelled to secrecy. His friends didn't investigate further, but he confided to Kiawe that probably he would be away from Alola more often and that was really important, but there were benefits in what he was doing. However, he wasn't hearing from him in two months straight and he (and the rest of the group) were growing restless. It never happened before, and they had been wondering if maybe he was in danger.

"Well...we should pack up and get some rest. The boat leaves tomorrow morning, and I have to call home to warn my father I'll be away for some time." Mallow's voice shook Kiawe from his thoughts.

"Yeah, i should call my family too. I miss Hoshi already."

"You always miss your little sister, even if you stay out for an evening." pouted Mallow in a way so childish that made Kiawe smile. He quickly got closer to the girl and hugged her.

"Well, this overseas investigation sure has a positive side." affirmed Kiawe.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"We get to spend time together. Alone."

Mallow's face grew redder than the setting sun.

* * *

It was evening when Bonnie and Ayden finally arrived at Lumiose City. The metropolis welcomed them with blazing lights that almost lit up the sky and a general sound of people walking, chit-chatting and being active despite being well over ten p.m.

"Sure this city is quite lively." said an amazed Ayden, looking around in wonder. Bonnie was too used to the city to be in awe while Ayden, despite having travelled a lot, had never been in a metropolis, he was quite overwhelmed.

"Never been in a big city before?" asked Bonnie, looking at the boy, who shook his head.

"Not one this big. Sure, Goldenrod City in Johto and Mauville City in Hoenn are big cities themselves, but they pale in comparison. And you grew up here?" Bonnie nodded her head, smiling.

They walked for some time, heading towards Sycamore's lab. In the meantime, Bonnie pointed with pride at different machines, her brother's invention, which Ayden looked with fascination. Even if he wasn't that interested in science and mechanics, he could still understand that those were a work of genius and was particularly pleased to know that most of them were made to help pokémon and people alike.

After half a hour they got to the lab but before entering, they heard and explosion coming from inside. The two looked themselves, worried, and hurried inside. What they saw was a handful of men dressed in black with no insignia that were circling what looked like professor Sycamore and his assistant. A bruised Mega-Garchomp stood between them and a lot of other pokémon with mischievous looks, panting heavily but still threatening.

"Come on Malamar, Psybeam!" ordered one of the figure in black to a calamar-like pokémon, which obliged by shooting a blue beam of psychic energy.

"Go, Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball!" The air filled with the sound of other people commanding attacks on Garchomp while pokémon attacked. Soon, six or seven long-ranged attack hit the dragon type, who couldn't avoid them in order to protect the people behind it. Garchomp faltered, then fell to the ground reverting to its normal form, exhausted.

"No, Garchomp!" screamed Bonnie. It was a mistake, as a couple of people turned around and noticed their presence. Bonnie cursed herself as they ordered a Golbat and a Raticate to attack her with an Air Cutter and Hyper Beam, but fortunately Ayden was quicker.

"Espeon, Protect on her!" It happened like the Santalune Gym battle: Espeon used his Protect to defend not himself, like the move was intended, but someone else entirely. The two attacks bounced harmlessly on the barrier, which disappeared a moment later.

"What are you waiting for, you two? Stop those two kids!" commanded a figure in black to other two, who they looked each other for a second and then turned to Bonnie and Ayden. One was a tall young man with violet hair, while the other was a woman with long, purple hair. They both had the same black uniform and a hat that covered part of their face, but Bonnie managed to recognize them.

"Jessie and James?" she said, shocked. It was a long time that she hadn't seen the two Team Rocket members and frankly she was happy with that. The looked at her bewildered and then frowned.

"You should have escaped while you had the chance, little twerpette, now we have to be rough on you." said Jessie with a cold voice. Bonnie froze: those two, while being criminals, were flamboyant and, in places, almost embarrassing. She always thought of them more like a distraction than actual villains, and they even proved they could be allies, like in the Kalos crysis, but that cold voices and stares were so out of character that she couldn't help widen her eyes in shock. She had no doubt that they would attack her, right now, even if she had no pokémon out to defend her. Then, she saw a figure standing between her and the Rockets.

"You won't be rough on anyone. Go, Swampert!" shouted Ayden's voice, as the big Mud-Fish Pokémon erupted from the pokéball with a roar.

"I don't care what you think. Go Malamar, Dark Pulse!"

"Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!"

The two attacks flew towards Swampert, ready to hit him. But Ayden had other plans.

"Swampert, Stone Edge, use it as a shield!" Swampert slammed his hands on the ground so hard that the entire lab shook. A gleaming, jagged stone rose from the floor and stopped the attacks effortlessly.

"Good, now Ice Punch on the rock!" Swampert covered his fist with ice and hit the rock he created, breaking it apart and sending iced rocks everywhere, pelting both Malamar and Gourgeist.

"Finish them with Aqua Tail!" The big water/ground type jumped forward and slammed his tail, now covered with a raging torrent of water, on both enemy pokémon at the same time, sending them flying on their trainers and on the ground. The other members of the group turned around, seeing their comrades defeated and unconscious.

"You useless trash, not even able to stop a kid…" one started to say, but he stopped as soon as he saw the big Swampert looking in his direction with rage in his eyes. That looked like a strong pokémon indeed.

"I got it, I got it!" screamed a high pitched voice from upstairs. A very small figure was descending the stairs, one that looked like a pokémon. It looked like a Meowth, but it was standing on two feet and talked! He was holding what it looked like a pen drive.

"Then you are not useless, after all. Let's move, we are done here!" ordered one, and they soon recalled their pokémon and started to swarm towards a hole in the wall, maybe used to enter the lab.

"Ehi, come back here you!" started to say Ayden, but the criminals soon released a smokescreen, helping out their escape, and the boy couldn't follow them. Instead, looked Bonnie with concern.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Bonnie nodded slowly her head, still in shock.

"Wait...Garchomp!" She soon shot forward and kneeled besides the dragon pokémon, who was awake and was being patted on her head by professor Sycamore.

"Don't worry Bonnie, she's fine, just need a night of rest. She's powerful but she's not a battler, holding off so many pokémon at once was overwhelming even in the mega form." reassured her the professor. Then, he got up and walked towards Ayden.

"I don't know who you are, but I have to thank you. You and your Swampert were incredible!" he said, bowing to the boy. Ayden smiled, even if he didn't look that happy.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't stop them to escape. They seemed to have got what they were looking for." he answered.

"Don't worry about that. What's important is that nobody is hurt. Now…" The professor turned to Jessie and James, both lying unconscious on the ground. "...we should call the police. Someone has to give us an explanation.

 **Well, something is moving. I thank all the people who favoed and followed this story, I really appreciate that. Please comment, I really need your feedback. I'll try to post more more regularly, one or two weeks between chapters. I wanted to keep it once per week but real life apparently does not agree. Also, make sure you're registered while commenting, as I cannot reply to guests. See ya in the next couple of weeks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quite a late chapter once again...sorry for the delay, but real life can be sometimes a pain in the side. Anyway, have a nice reading and, as always, leave a feedback about the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Professor Sycamore and Sophie made sure to tie up the two criminals tight so they couldn't escape. Their two pokémon tried to defend them but were too weak after the beating they took from Swampert.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt them, just want to know what they were doing it. I'll heal your wounds…" started the scientist, but Malamar and Gourgeist grew wary of him and backed up.

Ayden stepped in. "Do you mind if I handle this, professor?" asked the boy. Sycamore was about to ask why when Bonnie talked to him.

"Let him, professor, he can do it."

Sycamore stared at Bonnie, unsure, then nodded his head. He saw Ayden approaching the two injured pokémon slowly while they were looking at him warily. Gourgeist attempted to launch a Seed Bomb, but it was too weak and only a little seed was shot, which missed the boy from quite a margin.

Ayden kneeled down to the pokémon and placed his hands on their bodies and closed his eyes. After a while, Malamar and Gourgeist eyes widened in bewilderment as they stared at the trainer but then relax.

"Mal, Malamar?"

"Gourgeist?"

"Yes, I sorta can do that. Now, will you let Professor Sycamore and his assistant heal your wounds?" he asked the two pokémon.

"Malamar, mal?" Malamar looked sadly at his trainer, still unconscious.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'll make sure no one hurts him, but needs to be questioned. What were you trying to do here, anyway?"

Both pokémon looked down. They started to talk to the trainer, who nodded in understanding.

"I see. Now let those people heal you, I'll relay what you said, don't worry." The two pokémon cried in agreement and followed Sophie in a nearby room.

There was a minute of silence, then Bonnie approached Ayden. "So, what did they tell you?" Ayden sighed.

"Nothing relevant, I'm afraid. They didn't know anything and probably those two don't either. Something about a fall of grace or whatever. Their main concern was about their health. Those two must be good trainers, despite being criminals..."

"Still, maybe they know something. At least why they broke in here. What do you think, professor?" Bonnie asked, but she wasn't given an answer.

Professor Sycamore was still staring at Ayden in shock of what he just did. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that your conversation with the pokémon was...odd. Did you just use some form of telepathy?" Sycamore was a scientist to begin with, so he was prone to accept weirdness and unicities, so he managed to contain his surprise. Still, he was amazed. And looked at Ayden bewildered when he shook his head in denial.

"No, I don't use telepathy. I can understand pokémon feelings and turn them into words. I don't know how it works myself, but it does and I'm happy for this."

Sycamore eyes lit up in amazement. He heard of certain people who could communicate with pokémon through means different than telepathic powers, but he never imagined that he'll be able to meet one of those people in his life.

"Marvellous! Absolutely marvellous! You have to tell me everything about it! Just after we question those two, I…" but he didn't finish his sentence because a small form jumped in front of the two unconscious Rocket members. It was Meowth, with his claws out pointed at the group. It had a scared and angry look and a bump on his forehead, but seemed determined to not let anyone approach his comrades.

"Take one more step and I scratch your face, I swear!" he shouted, staring at them with angry eyes.

Once again, Bonnie looked shocked. It was uncharacteristic for this Meowth to be that prone to violence. Sure, he could be nasty, but never to this point. She started to wonder what had happened to that goofball of a team. Were they seriously into crime now?

Sycamore stared at the pokémon with serious look. "Do you realize you're in a disadvantage? You're alone and hurt, there isn't much you can do." told him the professor, but his words didn't seem to get through, because Meowth's look was even more threatening than before.

"I don't care! Too much had happened to us, I won't let you get anywhere close to them!" screamed enraged the talking pokémon. Bonnie read suffering in his eyes.

"Meowth...just what happened to you?" asked her in a soft voice, taking a couple of steps towards the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth looked in her eyes and relented a bit. He knew her, knew her kind-hearted nature and it was hard for him to maintain his rage towards that girl. Even when he was doing his antics with his teammates back in the days, he always felt far from angry towards Bonnie as he maybe did to the other kids. He retracted his claws at last. Not only he managed to calm a little, but he knew there was no point in resisting. Meowth could be hot headed and rush, but certainly wasn't stupid: he was outmatched both in number and in skill as a battler, since he somehow managed to see how that scaringly strong Swampert literally wiped the floor with Jessie and James. Besides, no one there had any ill intent towards him or his teammates. He sat on the floor, exhausted. At that moment Dedenne got out of the pochette and made his way towards Meowth.

"Dene, denene?" asked the little dual type, tilting his head.

"I'm just having a rough time, but thanks for asking" answered Meowth without even looking at the mouse pokémon. Dedenne quickly ran to Ayden and started to chit-chat to him. Without even answering, he pulled out of his bag a Citrus Berry and gave it to him, who then took it to Meowth. The cat pokémon looked at Dedenne confused.

"Denene, dene!" said the pokémon, smiling while handing the berry to Meowth.

"Ah...for me? Really?" As the little electric type nodded, Meowth took the berry and murmured a thanks before starting eating it. That gave him back some energy.

"I'll make some tea. After that, will you tell us why you broke in my lab?" asked professor Sycamore. Meowth sighed and shrugged.

"There isn't much we can tell you, but since we don't have much of a choice…" Sycamore simply nodded and walked to the kitchen. Silence fell into the room; Meowth didn't look at the humans around him, who didn't make any move to talk to him. Bonnie wanted, but she knew better than approach a pokémon who didn't want to be; she felt a little sorry for the state of Meowth, but didn't really know what to do so she simply stared at him while petting Dedenne. The mouse pokémon, however, talked to Ayden once more.

"Denene, dene dene?" Meowth looked at him questioningly. What in the name of Arceus was he talking about, and to a human who couldn't even fully comprehend him? But much to his surprise, Ayden answered.

"It's not that simple, Dedenne, that would work if he actually behaved like a pokémon. He's so self aware that might reject me" Ayden said.

Meowth stared at the boy in bewilderment. It was as if he could understand exactly what Dedenne said, word for word. He could, but he was a pokémon. But that human? Still, it wasn't the first time he met humans that could understand pokémon like that, so he didn't think of that too much. He stared at the human called Ayden. He didn't seem to stand out that much, though he could tell he was quite the trainer, since his Swampert was able to scare off the other member of the group so easily. However, he could feel a certain...vibe, around him, like an aura of calmness. He didn't know why, but Meowth felt he could actually trust that guy, even if he barely knew his name.

"So...will you let us heal at least that bump on your forehead? It looks quite painful…" asked Bonnie out of the blue, surprising the cat pokémon.

"This? Well, if you have to…" the pokémon said with no enthusiasm. Bonnie frowned a little, but took the first aid kit from her backpack. She approached Meowth and sprayed some Potion on the bump, making the pokémon grimace from the stinging pain and then started wrapping the head with bandages. In less than a minute, she was done.

"There, you are ok now." Bonnie said, smiling.

Meowth nodded his head, the pain almost gone. "Thanks, twerpe...I mean, Bonnie." The girl nodded and then retreated.

"Tea's ready!" announced Sycamore, returning in the room with a trail of tea and some sweets. "And I think it's time to wake up those two. Before the police arrives, I would like some answers, if you don't mind." He added, looking at Meowth. The pokémon simply nodded and went to wake up Jessie and James. After some shaking, they both opened their eyes groggily.

"Did someone took the number of the truck that hit us?" moaned James stupidly.

Jessie managed to shake up her dizziness much faster and looked around. Then she stopped and stared at one point, horrified.

"I think the truck is looking at us." Jessie replied. James then began to stare in the same direction as Jessie and he too looked terrified. They were both looking at Swampert, who was still out of his pokéball. Despite his apparently calm demeanor they both remembered the beating that they got not too long ago. Besides that, his look alone, with his big frame and battle-hardened body, was enough to scare them.

"He's not going to attack you anymore. Not unless you deserve that." assured Ayden, patting his pokémon on the shoulder. Swampert shrugged and nodded.

"Please don't do that! That pokémon packed a punch worse than Pikachu's…" groaned James.

"I'm sure Ayden will keep Swampert in check, as long you will answer some question. Why did you attack the lab?" Bonnie asked. Jessie looked at the younger girl with venomous expression but knew better, since she and James were the ones tied up. Still, there was room for bargaining.

"Well, if you untie us, maybe we will be more...inclined to talk…" started Jessie, but she was interrupted by someone shouting.

"Cut that crap, Jes, just talk." Both the Rockets looked at Meowth shocked. He looked at his partners in crime quite angry.

"But, Meowth, Team Rocket…" was saying James, but again the cat pokémon stopped him in his tracks.

"We don't have to protect them anymore, not after how we were treated in the last years. We may not know a great deal of information, but just give them away. It will be them or the police, after all."

"What just happened to you guys? You seem...different…" Bonnie looked a little concerned about the team, despite all that happened in the past. A once extremely annoying, although most of the times harmless, team of idiots now were the shadow of their former self.

"Let's just say that after years of failures, our boss wasn't so keen to give us mission. We had been deranked, lower than any grunts and like that used as workforce, small and unimportant jobs. And of course, we were the joke of the group, mistreated and berated by pretty much everyone. We weren't even allowed to leave the base if not for missions. We were prisoners in our own organization."

"Nice story, but what about the reason why you attacked my lab? You clearly stole something from my computer, but there was nothing in it that wasn't already published. And I don't think you want to retrieve data that could be found pretty much anywhere. So why break in here?" Sycamore reasoning was fairly on point. Why stealing something that went already public?

"We were ordered to break in the lab and put the pendrive on your computer, we don't know why. We were simply told that it was a special tool and that it was to be used for the mission, but we don't know how it works. As we told you, we're now less than a grunt, we aren't given any information beyond the mission briefing." Meowth told, while Jessie and James nodded their head hastily.

Sycamore sighed in disappointment. That information were useless to him. "So basically, you don't know anything? Not even why Team Rocket suddenly became interested in the Kalos region?".

"Well, basically, but we can tell you that Team Rocket is keeping its profile as low as possible, that's why our uniform have no symbols. Beside that, we cannot be certain about that, but it's possible that Team Rocket made contact with some executives of the now disbanded Team Flare. They're onto something, something big I might add. They were talking about building something." James informed, causing everyone but Ayden to stare him in shock. Sycamore and Bonnie remembered all too well what happened when Team Flare got involved in something, and the fact that Team Rocket was supposedly taking in former members was bad news, even in the remote case they weren't planning something, which was unlikely.

Soon after, someone knocked at the door. Turning around, they saw Officer Jenny, followed by a couple of agents and a tall and well fit man with brown hair and a brown short beard who was in an electrician attire.

"Dad?" shouted Bonnie in surprise. She had contacted her father early that morning to tell him that she would be in Lumiose by evening, but that was before the attack at the lab, so she expected him to be at home and to be unaware of what happened. But then she remembered his...night job, and took a wild guess. His father, Meyer, had a vigilante persona that went by the name of Blaziken Mask and probably was patrolling the city when happened.

Meyer soon reached her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Bonnie, are you ok? Did they hurt you?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Of course he would be worried, Bonnie thought. He was a father, after all!

"I'm okay, dad. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Bonnie reassured her father, before turning to Ayden and smiling. "Besides, Ayden protected me." The boy blushed a little and averted his eyes, scratching his cheek. Meyer stopped hugging his daughter and walked to Ayden.

"So, you're Ayden, eh?" asked the man in a low voice, staring at the boy inquisitively. Bonnie already told him a bit about the boy she was travelling with, but they weren't introduced yet. Ayden nodded, a little intimidated. But soon relented as he saw the man smiling and extending his hand. He shook it, feeling his hand hurt since Meyer was indeed quite strong.

"Thank you for helping my daughter. I can see you're a fine young man and a good trainer." Meyer said.

"Thanks, sir." Ayden replied, unable to say anything else. Meyer laughed a little.

"Please, call me Meyer, every friend of Bonnie's is a friend of mine."

Officer Jenny soon came to Ayden and Bonnie. She was finished taking Sycamore and Sophie's statement and was the two youngster turn. They sat at the table and briefly went over what happened since the moment they stepped into the lab. She was quite surprised

to know that Ayden's Swampert was the one to defeat the two Rockets and made the others flee.

"What will happen to them?" asked Bonnie while seeing Jessie, James and Meowth being cuffed. They did seem cooperative enough, though.

"They will be questioned. However, Professor Sycamore put a good word for them, since they are willing to cooperate. Of course, we will grant them protection, in that case. We are well aware of what happens to criminals that snitch on their former comrades." sighed the officer. "This night is never ending…"

"What do you mean by that, officer?" Ayden asked. He saw Officer Jenny hesitate before talking.

"Well...I'm not supposed to discuss with civilian, but the news will go out tomorrow anyway, so it won't hurt. While there was the commotion here, we received news that there had been a robbery in Lumiose City Museum."

The group frowned. A crime during another crime? Were they sure that the city was actually sicure?

"I was to go there when we were called here. And since it seemed more serious, we came here."

"What was stolen? Do you have any lead?" asked Meyer. Bonnie frowned, as she knew he was asking because he wanted to do an investigation of his own. She didn't say anything, however: only she and Professor Sycamore in that room knew that Meyer was a vigilante.

"We have no lead at the moment. As what was stolen...well, here's the strange thing: no one knows what it is, a piece of an ancient machinery maybe. But no one knows what is its purpose. It's virtually useless to anyone, so we don't get the point of stealing it."

Meyer frowned but didn't add anything. He will investigate, of course, but in due time. Now, he had more pressing concern.

"Well, officer, thanks for your hard work. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take my daughter at home and rest. Ayden is welcome too, if he wants." Ayden was about to nod in agreement when he felt two hands clamping his shoulder.

"Actually, Meyer, I wanted to exchange a few words with this boy, if he doesn't mind. I'd like him to...illuminate me about few things. So maybe he will stay here for the night."

Bonnie knew very well what the professor meant. Of course he was curious about Ayden's gift, and that meant Ayden was going to have a very stressful night with the professor asking him all sort of questions.

Ayden sighed. He was a professor, after all, and seemed rude to refuse. Besides, it's not that he didn't have things to ask to him, and the time was as good as any. "Well, ok professor. I have few question of my own." Then he turned to Bonnie. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow at the Pokémon Center. Have a good rest, you'll need it for the Gym battle."

"Yeah, even if it will be in late afternoon. Big Bro is out of town and will be back only tomorrow after lunch. And I want to challenge him, not Clembot, he promised me, after all. Goodnight, Ayden!"

"Goodnight, Bonnie, sleep well!"

Bonnie followed Meyer out of the building after waving at Ayden. Then, the boy heard Sycamore speaking.

"Well, I made tea so let's exchange some words. I'm fairly intrigued by your gift and I'd like to know more about it."

Ayden sighed again and took his cup. He was preparing for a late night chat.

* * *

Next day, Bonnie got up from her bed before 9am and prepared quickly to go to the Pokémon Center. Even if she would fight in the afternoon, she wanted to go to the Pokémon Center to get her pokémon checked. She greeted her father, who was already working, and walked towards the center. It was a sunny morning and the city was lively as always. While walking, her eyes wandered until they stopped on a megascreen that was showing the highlights of the recent Showcase Exhibition, more precisely Serena opening exhibition. It was a show of water and fire, thanks to Milotic and Braixen, and of course was gorgeous in her eyes. Bonnie regretted not being able to assist it this year and she wanted to see Serena soon, although she wasn't sure when she would be able too. Both of them were always around, after all.

In a half an hour she got to the Pokémon Center and soon left her pokémon in the care of Nurse Joy. Suddenly, she heard a small commotion coming from the backyard. Someone was about to fight, according to what she was hearing. She nodded to the nurse and soon walked to the small battle field, only to find Ayden staring with determination at another trainer, a boy around their age but quite short and scrawny with jet black hair, black eyes with spectacles, a green t-shirt, dark grey shorts and green snickers. In the place for the referee, there was a tall girl with long blue hair and blue eyes, a black sleeveless vest that covered a white blouse, a pink short skirt and pink boots. The girl raised her hand.

"Now, choose your pokémon!" she announced. The two boys raised their pokéball at the same time.

"Go, Gallade!"

"It's your turn, Weavile!"

The two pokémon appeared from their balls and stared at each other, ready to battle. Bonnie, who remained far from the battle enough for Ayden to not see her, thought that was weird that he called Weavile with that unfavorable match-up. Sure, being part a psychic type, Gallade wasn't resistant to dark type attacks, but as a fighting type it had a huge advantage over a dark/ice type such as Weavile. Ayden was taking a huge gamble but, then again, she remembered that he used Espeon in a bug type gym and that turned out to be a good decision, after all. Besides, she was curious to see Weavile fighting.

"Gallade vs Weavile, battle begin!"

"Gallade, let's make this quick, use Close Combat!" ordered the bespectacled boy. Gallade shot forward, ready to throw a flurry of punches to Weavile.

"Slow him down! Icy Wind!" Weavile released a wave of cold energy in front of him. Gallade was prompted to jump up by his trainer, avoiding the ice type attack and readied himself to hit Weavile.

"Weavile, quick, Ice Shard!" hollered Ayden. Weavile shot a chunk of ice towards towards Gallade, hitting him in the midsection like a speeding bullet and forcing him to land wincing on his feet.

"Let's pump it up Gallade, use Bulk Up!" shouted the other trainer while Gallade pumped his muscle, boosting his physical attack and defence. However, while he was setting up, another Ice Shard hit him in the face. It wasn't as damaging as before, but still was a nuisance.

"Still too focused on the pokémon and less on the surrounding. Be careful when facing a trainer!" shouted Ayden. Bonnie was a little confused by this remark: did he know his opponent, by chance? The bespectacled trainer smirked.

"And you still insist on using disadvantageous combination in fighting as always. Now Weavile doesn't stand a chance. Gallade, Low Sweep!" Gallade shot forward and tried to struck Weavile on the legs to hinder his speed. However, Ayden predicted this.

"Weavile, use Icy Wind on the ground, then Night Slash!" Weavile again let go a wave of cold energy that covered a section of the battle field in ice. Gallade was able to stand his ground and continue forward but Weavile easily jumped out of the way and readied his claw, covered with a dark hue, to hit Gallade.

"Gallade, dodge!" But Gallade couldn't, because the ice on the ground hindered his movements so he couldn't do much but try to block the attack. The dark/ice type hit Gallade on the arms and the pokémon skidded back, although he didn't fall. Besides, he was out of the iced area now.

"Gallade, time to end this. His attacks aren't going to hurt us that much. Charge with a Close Combat!" Gallade sprinted forward, ready to punch Weavile; it reached the iced section and jumped so he wouldn't have to care about footing. Ayden smirked.

"Weavile, use your strongest Slash on the ground!" Weavile obeyed and struck the iced ground with a glowing claw, which exploded and let shards of iced rock flew towards Gallade, who was in midair and couldn't dodge the great amount of bullets that hit him, forcing him once again to land with a crash. The attack didn't damage him much, but since his guard was down he felt it. He didn't have to rest, however, because he saw Weavile making a beeline towards him, skating on the ice ground that wasn't hit by his Slash attack.

"Gallade, stop him with Low Sweep, use the ice to give your attack speed." This time, Weavile didn't expect it and Gallade's leg crushed on his abdomen, sending him flying away.

"Use Slash to keep your footing, Weavile!" shouted Ayden. Weavile, despite grimacing in pain for the super effective attack, managed to do a backflip and to sink his claw on the field and to stop before crashing somewhere. Weavile shook a little but managed to stand.

Bonnie was surprised. Weavile was a great fighter, managing to deal with a pokémon that had and advantage over him thanks to his training and Ayden strategies, but the other trainer wasn't a pushover either, and his Gallade was well trained as well. He even managed to use the field at his advantage.

Gallade got up and slowly made his way out of the field and faced Weavile with a sure smirk on his face. Despite the hits he took, he was still in great shape, while the other dual type was wincing after a single attack.

"Gallade, end this with Close Combat!" Gallade shot forward and started throwing punches at Weavile, who started to dodging using his incredible speed, but he couldn't keep up forever. Ayden knew this and observed quietly.

"Weavile, now, dodge and Ice Shard!" Weavile heard the command and sidestepped to avoid another punch, then shot an ice chunk on Gallade side. That made the pokémon wince but didn't stop him to hit Weavile in the face with a punch that sent him flying in the air. Gallade followed suit, preparing to the closing strike, but didn't take into account Weavile quick recovery.

"Icy Wind!" called Ayden. Weavile shot another wave of cold energy directly a Gallade, who instinctively raised his arms to protect himself. However, that was a mistake as he now had his arms blocked in ice, and that was bad when Ayden called for a Night Slash. Weavile claws cloaked in dark energy and hit two times Gallade, sending him crashing at high speed and raising a cloud of dust. When this dissipated, Gallade was on the ground, unconscious with swirls in his eyes.

"Gallade is unable to battle. The winners are Ayden and his Weavile!" announced the bluenette. She had to raise her voice quite high in order to be heard, as the little audience that formed was quite noisy, happily commenting the battle. The bespectacled trainer walked towards Gallade, who sit with a quite discomforted look.

"Gallade, you were awesome, good job!" said the boy with a hand on his shoulder. Gallade looked to his trainer but didn't feel entirely reassured.

"Lade, lade, Gallade!" he scowled. He took a hit in his pride, after all!

"Don't say like that, Gallade. You had us on the rope for quite a while, I was quite afraid I'd lose this time!" said Ayden, who approached the pokémon and his trainer. The latter deadpanned.

"Yeah, sure, this is the sixth time in a row that you beat us. You're still too much for us, cousin! But thank you for the words, you know how much Gallade is prideful." said the trainer with glasses. Ayden smiled and patted Gallade on the head, much to his appreciation. Even if he was a stoic pokémon, he couldn't say no to some affection.

Bonnie had decided that the end of the battle was as good a time as any to approach his friend and happened to overhear the last words. So, that was one of his cousin? She recalled that Ayden told her that his family was visiting Kalos in those days.

"Hi there, Ayden! Did Professor Sycamore keep you up late?" Bonnie asked as she came closer to the friend. The two boys turned to her at the same time and Ayden smiled.

"Good Morning Bonnie. Yeah, we talked up till 3 in the morning. He was very curious about my gift...perhaps too curious. But I managed to have him talk about mega evolution as well, so that wasn't bad." Then, he turned to his cousin, who was staring at him inquisitively. "Anyway, this is Max, he's my cousin and a trainer too." Ayden introduced.

Max held his hand and Bonnie shook it. "Hi! My name is Bonnie, I'm travelling with Ayden for the time being."

"Nice to meet you. I'm happy to see that Ayden is not doing the lone wolf anymore." Max said. Bonnie was about to ask what he meant by that when she saw the bluenette who refereed the battle approach them.

"Nice battle as always, Ayden, Max, you really gave your best!" She said happily, smiling at the two boys, who blushed a little at the compliment. Oddly enough, Ayden was the one who blushed more. Max was the first one to speak.

"Thank you Dawn, but we both know that if Ayden had used Swampert it wouldn't have been much of a battle. Gallade is strong, but is still leagues behind that powerhouse of a pokémon."

"You say that as if he was invincible. We both know he's not such a thing!" Ayden retorted.

"Yeah, keep saying that. Anyway, Dawn, any news of Big Sis?" asked Max. Dawn nodded her head.

"She just called me, saying that she still organizing. She will join us by lunch." Dawn , she took notice of Bonnie and smiled.

"Hi, I'm taking that you are one of Ayden's friend, am I right? Nice to meet you, I'm Dawn, his cousins friend." she said, bowing politely.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Bonnie, nice to meet you. Ayden and I are travelling to Kalos together." Bonnie answered. Now that she could see her up close, Bonnie saw that Dawn was a very pretty girl, with delicate features and a lean but athletic frame. If she would have been her old self, she hadn't have to think twice before asking her to keep her brother.

"I'm happy to hear that! Well, why don't we get inside and a have some chat while we wait for May to join us? It's been a long time since we saw each other, it would be nice to catch up!" Dawn proposed, heading inside, followed by Max. Ayden was about to follow, but he stopped and turned to Bonnie.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, a look of concern in his eyes. Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok, why you ask?"

"Well, yesterday was a bit of crazy, so…" Ayden was starting to say, but Bonnie interrupted him with a smile.

"Don't worry, it's not the first time it happened, honestly. But thanks for asking, I appreciate that! Now, let's head inside, I'd like to know more about your family." Bonnie said. Ayden smiled and nodded, heading inside the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **For those who might ask why I chose the OC to be related to May and Max...well, I don't have a particular reason, just felt like it. And I planned them to be in the story, after all (albeit, not with a prevalent role) so no harm's done. I mean, many fanfic give Ash an OC sibling so I felt it was ok.**

 **Poor Team Rocket, can't catch a break! They will reappear later in the story, rest assured.**

 **Well, as always I invite you to leave a review and a feedback so it could help me see if I'm doing right and I'll see you later in February!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why hello there, here it is the new update, hope you enjoy the reading, since it marks the return of a fan-favourite. And thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 7

During the late breakfast they were enjoying Ayden, Max and Dawn talked a lot, catching up on a lot of things, for example the fact that Max managed to get to Top 8 in the Hoenn League in his first try and now was aiming at the Kalos League.

"Maybe it's the time I'm finally able to win against you, Ayden!" said the younger boy in a teasing way. Ayden chuckled and looked at Max with determination.

"Sure thing, cousin, I'll take you anytime."

Bonnie understood that between Ayden and Max there was a close relationship, being almost the same age. They probably grew up almost together, she thought, and were almost like brothers. Dawn, on the other hand, was a really interesting girl in her eyes. Apparently, she was a Top Coordinator from Sinnoh as well as the best friend of Max's older sister, who was now busy. Serena told Bonnie something about Contests and Coordinator, so she knew the gist of it; however, she was fascinated by the tales of the various Contest that Down took part in, how similar yet different they were from the Showcases. She quickly grew engrossed and listen avidly at Dawn, much to her happiness.

"Truth is, we are actually here to promote Contests in Kalos, since they aren't that famous here." Dawn said. "May, I and other Top Coordinators from other regions are to give an exhibition Contest here in Lumiose City in a couple of months and May and I offered to help organize the thing. Who knows, maybe we can even involve the Kalos Queen, if she isn't too busy. That will help with publicity."

"Oh, want me to ask her if she can?" Bonnie asked casually while finishing her breakfast. Dawn looked at her while tilting her head in confusion.

"Why, you know her personally?" Dawn questioned. Bonnie nodded her head.

"Well, yeah, she's one of my best friends. I met her before she became Kalos Queen and travelled through Kalos together with her, my big brother and Ash."

At the mention of Ash, both Dawn and Max's eyes widened in surprise. "You know Ash too?"

Bonnie looked at the two of them, surprised. Max started laughing and then spoke to Dawn.

"Well, what are the odds? We've been in Kalos for roughly a day and we already meet someone with a common acquaintance. Ash, among all!"

"Yeah, no kidding! So, how was Ash's travel here in Kalos, Bonnie?".

Bonnie started to tell about her travels through Kalos, the place they visited, the battles, the showcases, everything that happened up to the terrible crisis after the League Conference. Ayden already knew the tale, but still listened with interest, while Max and Dawn were very interested. In exchange, Max and Dawn started to tell Bonnie about their respective travels together with Ash in different regions. Bonnie knew somehow some tales but didn't know the full stories. She was legitimately surprised to find out that his unpredictable battle style came from his training with Dawn, and how much the one inspired the other with moves and techniques.

"Well, you inspired Bonnie to, although indirectly, you know that Dawn?" Ayden intervened. Dawn looked at the younger boy questioningly, but Bonnie was the one to explain.

"I developed too a slightly unusual battle style, since I took a lot from Ash. So, maybe I should thank you, after all."

Dawn chuckled lightly. "Oh, there's no need of that. But you're welcome nonetheless."

They went on talking for quite a while, exchanging stories about everything, up till midday, when Dawn's Poketch suddenly ringed. She checked the device on her wrist.

"Well, it's from May. She's finished for today and is coming back right now." Dawn announced, reading the text on the Poketch.

"Great, we better order the lunch, she will be famished." Max added, getting up. In few minutes, he came back with a trail with food. Bonnie noted that was quite a lot for five people. She looked at Max questioningly and he laughed.

"Sis eats quite a lot, she's the only one that could keep Ash's pace in that regard. She's a real glutton."

"Who's a glutton?" said an annoyed voice behind Max. The boy went stiff, a scared look in his eyes. He slowly turned around, coming face to face with the angry look of a tall girl, taller than Dawn, with brown hair that went down in two pigtails that formed a downward v-shape enclosed in a red bandana and blue eyes. She had a lean but athletic frame, underlined by the sport attire she was wearing, with a tight red and white cycling shirt with a v-collar, tight red and black short and red sneakers. It was May, his older sister. Max sweatdropped.

"Hi Sis, how was the meeting?" Max asked, visibly tense. He was clearly afraid that something could happen. May looked at him still angry, then sighed.

"It was tiring, but we're getting there." Only then, she seemed to notice Ayden, and her blue eyes lit with happiness. She quickly surpassed her brother and hold Ayden in a crushing hug, much to his discomfort.

"Ayden! How's my favourite cousin doing?" May shouted while tightening the grip and rubbing his head with affection. Ayden didn't answer immediately, as he was too busy trying not to choke.

"I'm...ok, May, but please...you're strangling me…" Ayden said frantically. However, Bonnie noted that, despite his retorts, he seemed happy being hugged by his cousin and in general with her affection. May soon relented her bear hug, but still left an arm hanging around his shoulders.

"Sorry sorry. Still, it's really good to see you, I missed the last time you got home because I was away. How's your journey so far?" May asked, still squeezing Ayden a little. Then, she noted Espeon looking at her with expectation, wiggling his tail. May glared at the eeveelution.

"No, Espeon, Glaceon is in Dad's gym. And you're not meeting her again, not after the last time." She spitted out. Espeon lowered his ears, disappointed, and jumped in Ayden's lap. Then May turned to her cousin to listen to him.

"Well, I've been travelling for a little more than a week, but I already got a badge in Santalune City. I'm actually here to witness Bonnie's second Gym Battle." Ayden answered, turning around to look at the friend. Only then, May seemed to acknowledge Bonnie's presence.

"Oh my, where are my manners?..." She started to say, but was interrupted by Max.

"You never had manners, sis." Max smirked.

"Zip it, pipsqueak!" May glared at the younger brother with deadly eyes before turning back to Bonnie. "Anyway, my name is May, nice to meet you. Are you Ayden's friend?" May introduced herself with a little bow. Bonnie was a little taken aback, but soon answered.

"I'm Bonnie, nice to meet you. Ayden and I are travelling together through Kalos." Bonnie said, May's eyes widened in surprise before smiling tenderly.

"I see. It's really nice to meet you, then, Bonnie" May said with a wide smile. Bonnie answered with a smile, too, but in her mind wondered about something. Both May and Max seemed very happy and surprised that Ayden had a travelling companion. She knew that her friend used to travel alone most of the time, but that could be taken as a personal wish so she couldn't help but wonder if there was anything more to that. Still, she thought that maybe she didn't know Ayden well enough to pry that much yet, but took a mental note to ask him further. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dawn speaking while putting the food on the table.

" So, how come you're the only one attempting the Gym Challenge, Bonnie?" Bonnie told about her brother Gym and the four-badge rule and the possibility to challenge him once without the required number.

"I decided to wait until I get four badges before taking the challenge. I feel that's the right thing to do." Ayden added.

"And to take a good look at the Gym Leader strategy, isn't?" Max intervened with a knowing smile that, however, faded when Bonnie shook her head.

"It's unlikely that he will use the same strategy twice, knowing that a future challenger is there to see. My brother is quite the battler, after all, and can easily adapt to his opponent."

Ayden nodded with a knowing smile. He already figured that out. Besides, he revealed, he wanted to challenge Clemont at his really full strength, with his real team. Something that was widely accepted in the Gym system is that Gym Leader had different usable teams that they could use according to the challenger expertise. Ayden was a bit more experienced than Bonnie so it was likely that Clemont would use his best pokémon against him. Maybe, even a Mega-Evolution.

"We'd like to assist, if you don't mind. I'm really curious to see a Kalos Gym Challenge. Can we?" Dawn asked. Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure, I don't think my brother will mind. Speaking of him..." Bonnie stopped as she heard a faint bipping sound coming from her bag. She pulled out her Holo-Caster and soon noted that someone was calling.

"That's actually him. I'm taking the call, come back in a minute." Bonnie got up with the Holo-Caster in her hand and walked away, out in the backyard, so that that would be less noisy. Then she got the call, and the hologram of her brother appeared.

"Hey there Bonnie, how it is going?" Clemont asked.

"It's all right. You are already back?"

"Almost, I will be in the Gym by 2 in the afternoon." Clemont soon frowned. "Dad told me what happened yesterday at the Lab, are you ok?"

Bonnie nodded her head and smiled. "I'm fine, and ready to take you on, Big Bro." Clemont chuckled.

"Fine then, I'll be waiting for you."

Bonnie looked at her brother with determination and nodded. "Ah, on that regard, will it be a problem if there is someone assisting? A couple of Ayden's cousins and a friend or theirs are in Lumiose and asked if they could come and watch the battle."

"No problem for me." Clemont confirmed. Bonnie thanked and closed the communication, then got back to the table.

"Well, apparently my Gym Battle will be at 2. You're all welcome to watch."

"Great, now let's dig in, I'm starving!" May exclaimed. The others sweatdropped.

* * *

Sycamore was supervising the repair work of the hole team rocket created when they broke in with a reflexive look. Despite the information given by the two Rockets he was still racking his head to why attack his place in the first place. Every kind of research concerning the mega-evolution was public, including his last discoveries regarding the fact that just one Charizardite was enough to trigger both his mega-evolution, which differed according to certain factors. Every new research he was attempting to develop was still on paper and his notes were left unscathed. Nothing worth of stealing was touched.

"Really, a mystery." The professor mumbled to himself, still unable to figure out something. While he was still lost in thought, he saw Sophie approaching with an uneasy look in her face.

"Excuse me, Professor, but someone wants to see you. I let him enter your office, he says that wants to talk to you in private." The assistant said, somewhat hesitant. Sycamore looked at her curious.

"Who's that, do we know him?". Sophie, however, shook her head.

"I don't know, I couldn't see his face, it was covered by a hat. He seems quite young, though maybe older than the boy you talked with up to three in the morning."

Sycamore's interest was now piqued. Who was this stranger now, and why would he want to talk with him alone? It was a strange coincidence, after the attack of the day before. Still, he decided to see what was his business. He hastened towards his office, entered and closed the door behind him. He could see a figure clad in a long black trench coat, with a black hat covering his face and a black bag on his side. He was watching at some books with apparent interest, but soon turned around to look at the professor.

"Forgive my manners, but who you might be, young man?". With Sycamore surprise, the boy in black made a faint smile and removed his hat, revealing a mass of unruly raven black hair, two big chocolate brown eyes and two peculiar z-scars on his cheeks. As if on cue, a Pikachu popped out his head out of the bag and waved at him happily.

"Pika pika!" The rodent pokémon said, jumping out the bag and landing on the floor.

"Well, if you couldn't recognize me at once, that means that the disguise is working. Good to know!" The Alola Champion smiled widely at the professor.

Sycamore stared at Ash dumbfounded: he hadn't see the boy in years, and now he appeared almost out of nowhere in his office with a brand-new and peculiar attire. He was taller than he remembered, and though the long coat covered him, Sycamore could understand that his shoulder were a bit larger. Then, he laughed.

"Ah, marvellous Ash, my boy, it's been a long time! If I knew you'd come here, I would have made some tea!"

"I couldn't tell you, professor, I'm here in secrecy after all. And it's not a private matter. I need to ask you about the attack of yesterday." Ash inquired, his face suddenly turned serious. Sycamore smile faded as well.

"Why do you want to know, Ash?" The professor asked with a quiet tone.

"I don't know if I can say that to you, but it's nothing personal, I can assure you."

Sycamore still stared at the boy's serious look, then he started to tell everything that happened the day before, not leaving out every single detail he could recount. When it came to the two recruits attacking Bonnie he saw Ash stiffen with a hard look but he didn't interrupt and listened all the way to the end. Then he frowned and for almost a minute a heavy silence fell into the room.

"So...any idea, Ash?" Sycamore asked, a little uncomfortable.

"Well, sure the attack is weird, it was practically pointless. Still, too much of an effort, they meant something." Ash started to say with a serious expression, then stopped. "Wait, you said something about a robbery in the museum about the same time, didn't you?"

Sycamore nodded in agreement. "Yeah, something about a piece of ancient machinery that no one knows what it does." Ash's eyes had a glimpse of understanding that did not elude Sycamore. And when the scholar looked at the young Champion inquisitively, Ash nodded.

"Yeah, that's according to what I found out. Apparently, Team Rocket is building some sort of machine, I found some briefing report in one of their bases here in Kalos reporting of some "ancient machine" or something like that, even though there was no real mention about its function. They seem to be at earlier stage."

Sycamore's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, you found out? How? And Why?" Ash's face darkened a little. He felt he said too much and turned to Pikachu. His trusted friend looked at his trainer for some time and then nodded. Sycamore was a man worth of trust, and deserved a little explanation, since it was happening in his region.

"I...started to help part-time the G-Men. You know, the group in which Lance works too, he was actually the one to recruit me, some months after I became Champion of Alola, since I was experienced with all the missions with the Ultra-Guardian. I'm at the moment an unofficial recruit and right now I'm investigating Team Rocket activities here in Kalos. I already took down two bases, but they were minor posts with no real value. What I could gather was minor information about their general goal, but nothing worth an incrimination or even useful to really track them down."

Sycamore stared at Ash shocked: he never could have imagined that in the spawn of few years that young, rash and hot-headed battle lover could become an agent of the G-Men, though a recruit one. Somewhere inside the Professor knew that Ash was destined to do great, he knew since he saw that unruly Froakie started to care about trainers and then become a really powerful pokémon. A sign of a true Pokémon Master, he thought at the time, whatever that could mean.

"I...I don't know what to say Ash. You sure got really far. How many know about this?" The professor asked.

"Not many. My former companions in the Ultra Guardians, my mother and...well, Serena." Ash said. Sycamore smiled with satisfaction when he saw Ash's cheeks becoming a faint red.

"Of course she would know, she would have hated if you had hidden something so important. And what does she thinks about that?" Sycamore questioned. Ash sighed.

"She's not super happy about me getting in danger all the time, but she understand that this is important. Although, she sometimes complains that we spend little time together, and I can't blame her, she's right." Ash said, looking at the floor with gloom expression.

"Maybe you should go and find her, I heard that she is going to Cyllage Town for a showcase in few weeks time. Maybe you can spend some...quality time together there." Sycamore proposed with a smile. Ash listened and pondered his words.

"I have to go there and do some investigation, maybe it's not a bad idea, even if I have to be careful. Between her being the Kalos Queen and me being the Alola Champion, we're bound to have no privacy. And that could endanger my purpose."

"Well, at least you're considering it, so that's something." Sycamore said, then his look returned serious. "Sorry, maybe you can't say that, but did you find anything else in your investigation?" Sycamore realized that maybe it was difficult for Ash telling him more, but he wanted to know why he and people dear to him were endangered in the attack and couldn't help himself. Ash seemed to understand this, because he answered.

"Not much at the moment, but I read something about a 'source of energy' that powers the machine, but there weren't specific details. Although..." Ash paused a little, lost in thought. He didn't complete the sentence in that moment, so Sycamore was the one to break the silence that was forming.

"Although...what?" Ash looked at the professor with troubled expression.

"Well...one of the document I found talked about some...entity, for lack of better words, that was referred to as 'The Enchanter One" or "The Loved One", but didn't found more, only that was instrumental to power up the machine. I tried to look into it, but stumbled pretty quickly. Research never was my forte." Ash added with a sheepish smile.

Sycamore thought about the words. He never heard about what seemed to be titles. He was briefly mentioned by some fellow researcher about some sort of Chosen One in a faraway archipelago, linked to a legend about Lugia, but those one were new to him. And, moreover, he wasn't really that knowledgeable about legends and myths. He then remember that his mentor, professor Rowan, knew someone that could help.

"I'd like to help in that regard, if you don't mind. Research is kinda my area of expertise, after all. Leave that to me and continue looking for clues about Team Rocket's plans." Ash stared at the scholar with troubled expression.

"I don't know if I can, professor, it's already a stretch that I revealed all this information, I cannot involve you more!" The boy exclaimed, aggravated.

"I know that I'm asking a lot, but yesterday my lab was attacked in a pointless action, people and pokémon got hurt. Whatever those evildoers are happening, they're doing in my home region and I have to do something!" Sycamore realized that he was raising his voice a bit too much and paused. Ash didn't seem too fazed by the professor reaction but then, after some thinking, he nodded.

"Very well, then, I'll entrust this to you, professor, keep me tabbed." While Sycamore nodded his head, Ash walked towards the window and opened it. Then he took out a pokéball and tossed, revealing the form of a big, bat-like pokémon.

"Noivern!" The dragon type shouted as he hovered in the air. Sycamore looked at the boy, confused.

"Aren't you going to use the door?" Ash shook his head with a little smile.

"Already too many people saw me entering your lab. The less people know my movement, the better. It's ok." Ash then looked at Pikachu, who reluctantly hopped in the bag. Then, jumped on Noiver's back, who hold him effortlessly. Then, without adding anything else, he waved at the professor and sped up, disappearing in few minutes.

Sycamore stared at the open air dumbfounded for some minutes, before smiling. "Kids surely grow fast, these days."

* * *

Bonnie strode through Lumiose City, followed by the rest of the group. Saying that she was excited was an understatement: she was going to battle her brother, this time in an official match for a a badge. She dreamed of that fight since she saw Clemont and Ash battling fiercely so many years ago. And now, it was about to come.

"Ehi Bonnie, are you ready?" She heard Ayden talking to her on her side. Bonnie looked at the boy and nodded.

"Yes, I can do that! And also, you helped me training, it would be a bummer if I lose." Bonnie said. They actually did some training together, mainly for Espurr, since he was the new addition and she had to use her since Popplio was a terrible match up in Clemont's gym. Espeon and Weavile were good as training partners and helped the young psychic type hone his moves and give her some battle experience.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. If you're just as good as Ayden says, then you'll have no problem." Dawn added, putting her hands on Ayden's shoulders. The boy's cheeks grew red at the gesture, something that didn't go unnoticed in Bonnie's eyes. The girl smirked but didn't added anything. She would have a fun time going towards Cyllage City.

After few minutes, the group arrived at the Lumiose Tower and walked in. Soon, the identification software stopped them right before a big steel door.

"Please, identify yourselves!" croaked the device in the robotic voice that was the same of Clembot.

"My name's Bonnie, I'm here to request a formal challenge at the Lumiose City."

"Have you already collected 4 gym badges?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then please, bear in mind that this is the only chance you can challenge the Gym without this number of badges. Do you comply?"

"I do."

"Then, get in challenger, and good luck. Every other person who's not challenging the gym, please sit in the audience stands." The doors opened, revealing a big, enclosed battle field made out of compressed earth. On the referee stand there was a robot that waved in their direction.

"Hey there Clembot, where's Big Bro?" Before Clembot could answer, a voice came from the other side of the field.

"I'm here, I'm here, Bonnie!" Clemont said, walking out a little door. He wore his usual light blue jumpsuit, but didn't have his big backpack. He seemed a bit tired, but quickly crossed the battle field and reached the group.

"Hi Bonnie, hi Ayden, is nice to meet you in person. And hello to you all, my name is Clemont, I'm Bonnie's older brother and the Gym Leader here." Clemont introduced himself, bowing lightly to the other members of the group.

"Hi! My name is May, I'm Ayden's cousin."

"My name is Max, I am too his cousin."

"And I'm Dawn, I'm tagging along."

After the group introduced itself, Bonnie called for his brother attention.

"I'm here to challenge you, Big Bro, let's begin!". The girl said, barely able to contain herself. Clemont nodded and smiled and with a "let's begin, then" he crossed back the battle field while the rest of the group wished Bonnie good luck and went to sit in the stands. Bonnie, instead, placed herself in the challenger spot, looking at her brother with determination. She wanted to win badly.

"This is an official Gym Challenge between the Gym Leader of Lumiose City Clemont and the Challenger Bonnie from Lumiose City. Each trainer can use up to two pokémon, and the battle will be over once every pokémon of a trainer will be unable to battle. Furthermore, only the Challenger will be allowed to substitute pokémon. Now, choose your pokémon!"

"Heliolisk, come out!" shouted Clemont, calling his Heliolisk out. The Generator Pokémon appeared with a growl and stood in position, looking at the girl. Despite knowing and caring about Bonnie, he was instructed by Clemont to not go easy on her.

"Espurr, go!" The cat-like pokémon appeared and looked at his opponent with her usual unreadable expression. "Eeeesp."

"Heliolisk vs Espurr, battle begin!"

"Heliolisk, Dragon Pulse!" Heliolisk quickly opened his mouth and blasted a draconic ray towards Espurr.

"Espurr, Protect!" A green barrier of energy surrounded the psychic type, nullifying the attack and creating a small explosion. However, when the cloud that followed started to disappear, Bonnie saw the electric pokémon running towards Espurr at breakneck speed and close the distance while the barrier disappeared..

"Quick, Heliolisk, Focus Blast!" A ball of yellow energy appeared in Heliolisk's hands and shot towards Espurr.

"Espurr, dodge!" Espurr jumped on the side, but was to slow and the Focus Blast got her in the stomach, sending her flying across the field.

"Spuuur!" The pokémon screamed as she landed with a crash. However, she soon got up, a little bruised but otherwise ok.

"Espurr, are you ok?" Bonnie asked with concern. Despite not being a very effective move, Heliolisk attack sure was fierce.

"Spur, Espurr!" Espurr nodded, signaling that she was fine. A little bit of determination tinged her otherwise expressionless eyes.

"Very good. Go with Psyshock!" A series of purple beams were shot towards Heliolisk, who started to run sideways to avoid them, using his astonishing speed. However, much to Clemont surprise, the beams started to curve, directed towards the Generator Pokémon, that started to jump and duck without being able to shake them off, the purple streak following the pokémon around wherever he was going. At last, Heliolisk tripped and was subsequently hit by Espurr's Psyshock and was blasted away, landing before his trainer.

* * *

"What just happened? Why the Psyshock homed in on Heliolisk?" Dawn asked, shocked at what she had just seen.

"It's Espurr ability, Keen Eyes. It allows to never have a Precision drop and makes moves more likable to hit the target. Some attacks are influenced so that they can home in." Max was the one to answer while still looking at the battle with interest.

"It can really do that? Incredible!" May commented with surprised look.

"Yeah, with the good amount of training. Apparently, she took that idea from a Gym Leader who trains Psychic types and wanted to see if that worked. She trained hard in the last week to master it." Ayden added.

* * *

Heliolisk got on his feet rather quickly: he was a strong and expert pokémon, it didn't took long for him to recover, even if the attack surprised both him and, to a lesser extent, his trainer.

"I see that you really learned from your experiences. But that's not enough! Heliolisk, Parabolic Charge!" The Generator Pokémon soon released a stream of electricity around him, hitting Espurr and sending her recoiling backwards while small green droplets flew towards Heliolisk, regenerating the damage he took.

"Espurr, up and Psyshock again!" The cat-like pokémon hopped on her feet and shot another beams of psychic energy, which started to aim at Heliolisk.

"Dragon Pulse!" A beam of draconic energy flew and blocked the psychic attack with an explosion. Then, instructed by hi strainer, the pokémon charged right into the smoke.

"Quick, Espurr, use Disarming Voice, clear up the smoke!" Espurr shouted with his voice, clearing up the field, but Heliolisk was nowhere to be seen.

"What, where is he?" Bonnie asked, but was answered right away when she saw the figure of the Generator Pokémon up in the air

"Now, Heliolisk, use Brutal Swing!" Heliolisk's tail covered in dark energy and started his descent towards Espurr.

"Protect!" The green barrier appeared once again, ready to deflect the attack.

"Aim at the ground!" Heliolisk dark-covered tail slammed on the ground in front of Espurr, making her lose her footing for the resulting shockwave. That caused the pokémon to lose focus long enough to let go of his barrier. Something that Clemont aimed for.

"Now, Parabolic Charge!" Heliolisk shot forward electricity, hitting hard Espurr while recovering. At the end of the attack, the cat like pokémon stood for a moment, her purple mane black in places. It seemed for a moment that she managed to withstood the attack, but then faltered on her feet and fell forward, swirl in her eyes.

"Espurr is unable to battle, the winner is Heliolisk!"

With a sad smile, Bonnie returned her pokémon. "Well done, Espurr, you did your best, now rest!" The girl frowned, now in a predicament. Espurr did indeed quite a number on Heliolisk with her surprise Psyshock, but he managed to shrug off some of the damages thanks to Parabolic Charge and looked still on a roll, while she was already at her last pokémon. She had to do a memorable comeback! And there was only a way to do that.

"Go, Dedenne!" Bonnie called while her trusted partner darted off the pochette and into the battlefield. He look determined, ready to face the odds to win the Gym Battle. But how would he fare against two pokémon?

* * *

 **And here we stop for this chapter, let's enjoy some suspance. Bonnie is quite in a pinch, will she overcome the odds? You'll see next time. As always, every kind of review is appreciated, they help me and this fanfic grow. On a side note: this is not strictly an Amourshipping story. There are Amourshipping moments (you just saw one), but the focus is elsewhere, remember that. Now peace, and I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An early update? Me? Well, I was pretty inspired. Plus, this chapter is kinda short compared to the others. Bonnie's Gym Challenge**

Chapter 8

* * *

"Well...that's not an encouraging start." May affirmed, slightly worried about Espurr defeat.

"No, I have to agree on this one. Espurr's attack were too direct, she practically based her strategy around the surprise Psyshock, but didn't go that well, Clemont countered that pretty quickly." Max added, analyzing coldly the match while fixing his glasses on the nose. Dawn looked at the siblings with a pout.

"Gee, you two could be a little more supportive, you know?" She groaned, then she looked at Ayden, who was still observing at the field in silence. He didn't seem that worried by Bonnie's loss: on the contrary, he was staring cooly at her friend.

"Do you think she will pull it out?" The girl asked at the young trainer. Ayden nodded and smiled lightly.

"I'm positive about that, she'll manage. It will be hard, but she can do this." He said calmly. Dawn smiled tenderly at the youngster display of trust and nodded wholeheartedly before turning to the field and shouting an encouragement towards Bonnie.

* * *

"Dedenne, let's do this. I know that is hard, but we can do this!" Bonnie shouted towards her trusted partner, who nodded in agreement.

"Denene!"

"Cool. Start with an Iron Tail!" She ordered as soon as Clembot gave the signal. Dedenne darted forward, his tail covered in a metallic sheen. He soon closed the distance to Heliolisk and tried to slam it on to his midsection, however Clemont called for a Brutal Swing that intercepted the Iron Tail. The two tails slammed against each other with a booming sound. After few seconds of a stalemate, the much more bulky tail of Heliolisk started to overpower the slim one of Dedenne, flinging the small dual type away.

"Dedenne, Discharge!" Still in midair, Dedenne shot everywhere his electricity.

"Parabolic Charge!" Heliolisk used his electric attack to block Discharge, and soon the two moves cancelled each other, and that gave Dedenne time to land safely.

"Tsk, I can't close the distance long enough to hit him hard. If the match continues like this, I'm going to lose, I have to come up with something." Bonnie thought, biting her lip in frustration. Then she gave the battlefield a good look, noticing how the Electric attacks before had battered it a little. Her eyes lit up in realization: she had an idea.

"Dedenne, run and Play Rough!" She ordered. Dedenne started to run towards Heliolisk, ready to pummel him hard.

"Don't let him come close, Heliolisk, use Parabolic Charge!" Heliolisk released once again electricity around him to hit Dedenne. But Bonnie had foreseen it.

"Dedenne, hit the ground around you with Iron Tail, use all your strength!" Dedenne swirled and slammed his iron-covered tail on the field, launching in the air a large number of debris that deflected Heliolisk attack, dispersing the electricity.

"Now, hit them with Play Rough!" Dedenne started to punch and kick every debris with everything he got, throwing them in the direction of an unaware Heliolisk who, due to the surprise, started to get painly pelted by the pieces. And this caused him to lose his focus towards his opponent.

"Get him, Dedenne, Iron Tail!" Dedenne flew towards Heliolisk, ready to slam his tail on him, using the advantage of surprise. However, Clemont had other plans.

"Heliolisk, Brutal Swing around you!" Heliolisk tail covered in dark energy and started to swing in a circular motion, hitting the approaching Dedenne on his side and throwing him sideways for a few metres and making him land heavily on the field.

"Now, Focus Blast!" A ball of energy formed into Heliolisk hands and was promptly launched towards Dedenne, who was unable to dodge. The ball hit him with a big explosion, making him recoiling again and slamming the small mouse pokémon into the wall. The mouse pokémon slipped into the field, but wasn't defeated and soon got upon his stubby feet. Bonnie sighed out of relief: he was quite hurt, but still ready to go.

"Heliolisk, let's finish this, Focus Blast!" A new ball of energy flew towards Dedenne, ready to put an end to the match. Bonnie gritted her teeth, but then her eyes widened as a new idea came to her.

"Dedenne, hit that Focus Blast with the strongest Iron Tail you could muster!" Dedenne's tail gleamed silver as he charged towards the energy ball and then smacked with all his force. The Focus Blast was launched back towards Heliolisk, who conjured another Focus Blast to stop the incoming attack. The two balls exploded, but unfortunately it was close to the Generator Pokémon, who skidded back from the force of the explosion, surprised. Too much surprised. And he couldn't see Dedenne charging him. The mouse pokémon jumped at him and started to pummel him with a ferocious Play Rough, kicking and punching Heliolisk repeatedly until he was knocked down. Heliolisk tried to rise up but after few seconds he laid down, unconscious.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle. Dedenne wins!" Clembot sentenced, raising his robotic arm towards Bonnie, who smiled at his partner and gave him a thumb up. Clemont recalled Heliolisk, thanking him for his hard work. Then, he turned to his little sister.

"Well done Bonnie, really a nice match, didn't think you could take on Heliolisk like that. But now you have to deal with him. Go, Bunnelby!" The Gym Leader said, throwing a poké ball. The sphere opened mid air, revealing the small Digging Pokémon.

"Bun!" He cried with determination. Just as Heliolisk, Bunnelby was instructed not to show any kind of favoritism towards Bonnie and her pokémon.

"Dedenne, you good to go?" Bonnie asked. Dedenne was still battered from the previous battle, but he too cried with determination. Dedenne and Bunnelby were good friend usually, but now they were rivals and he surely wasn't going to go down easily.

* * *

"Bunnelby? What a...odd choice for a Electric type Gym Leader…" Max commentend, eyeing the small rabbit-like pokémon with doubt.

"Why's that?" Dawn asked. Max fixed again his glasses, ready to explain.

"Usually, Gym Leaders use pokémon that have types that matching the one chosen to be the theme of the Gym. Although, now that I think about it, it is more a general rule of conduct that a proper rule." Max explained.

"Yes. And moreover, there are Gym Leaders that use one or two pokémon that don't match the type of the Gym. I remember another electric type Gym Leader in Sinnoh who used an Octillery. It kinda confused my strategy, I had to improvise on the spot, and maybe that was his plan all along." Ayden added.

"Well...It seems kind of an underwhelming choice, the other pokémon looked stronger." May said, but was shushed by her brother.

"It doesn't seem like that. It may be small, but sure looks like a really strong pokémon. Bonnie and Dedenne have their work cut for them." Ayden couldn't help but nod, agreeing with his younger cousin.

"Bunnelby, Mud Shot!" Bunnelby raised his ears and conjured some spheres of mud to then throw them towards Dedenne.

"Dedenne, dodge!" The small mouse pokémon ran and easily dodged the mud, then jumped forward, trying to hit Bunnelby with an Iron Tail, but the rabbit-like pokémon dodged effortlessly the attack by jumping backwards.

"Dedenne, Discharge!"

"Bunnelby, throw up the ground with you ears!" While Dedenne released a huge jolt of electricity around him, Bunnelby planted his strong ears into the ground and lurched it up. The surprising amount of terrain stopped the incoming attack, cancelling it out. Bonnie smiled: it was the same strategy used against Ash, both when they first meet him and in their Gym Battle. She was rather fond of the memory, that was why she knew what came next.

"Bunnelby, Dig!" Bunnelby jumped in the air and started rotating on himself, jumping into the ground like it was a pool and disappearing from the view.

"Dedenne, hit the ground with Iron Tail!" Bonnie shouted, smiling. She was mimicking the same strategy Ash used with Pikachu. But Clemont knew that, and smirked.

"Bunnelby, Wild Charge!" With a earth splitting explosion, Bunnelby shot out of the ground, clad in electric power, and slammed into Dedenne when he was still executing his attack. The little mouse pokèmon soared into the air and landed heavily on the field. It took him a few seconds to raise on his feet and even then Dedenne was panting heavily. The attack from Bunnelby had been fierce on him and, before that, he was pretty battered by his previous battle with Heliolisk. Bonnie knew that he could take so many hit before falling, that's why she had to finish quickly. However, she also knew that acting rashly would do her no favour.

"Bunnelby, close the distance and Double Slap!" Bunnelby quickly made a beeline towards the electric/fairy type and moved his big ears to slap him. Bonnie called for an Iron Tail, and the two attack clashed repeatedly for a while. Suddenly, one of the ears managed to slip under Dedenne's guard and hit the mouse pokémon right under his chin and slammed him upwards. Dedenne started to roll in the air without control, something Clemont was quick to take advantage of.

"Now, Bunnelby, let's end this with Wild Charge!" The rabbit-like pokémon jumped in the air like a rocket, encased in a shell of electricity, ready to hit once again Dedenne.

"Dedenne, quick, use Discharge to protect yourself!" Dedenne released electricity around him, attempting to block the wild electric bullet that was Bunnelby. It partially worked: Bunnelby slowed down, his own electricity colliding with that of Dedenne, but it was too fast and too little to block him completely. Bunnelby still hit Dedenne, causing him to crash on the ground, while Bunnelby landed a few step away, although he hit the ground more heavily then intended.

Dedenne slowly raised up once again, even if his feet were trembling under the fatigue of the multiple hits. However, his eyes were still full of determination. Bonnie was struck: from one hand, Dedenne took too many hits and was on his last leg, he wouldn't be able to resist more; on the other hand, however, his determination to win was at its peak. And she knew why: she had talked to her partner about that day for years since they split from Ash and Serena. Every day, spent training and dreaming about that day left in the small pokémon a burning desire to win. She couldn't back up just now. Bonnie took a good look at Bunnelby. It was hurt, a combination of two Wild Charges at the damage took from the Discharge did a number on him, but was still steady on his feet.

"You fought well Bonnie, you should be proud of what are you doing here!" Clemont commented, a gleam of pride flashed in his stare. He was happy, happy to see his younger sister becoming that good as a trainer. "But Dedenne is clearly not faring too good, I think you should back down for now." Bonnie looked at her brother surprised, but then smiled and shook her head.

"I know that you're saying that because you're worried about Dedenne's health, but I can't back down now, he wouldn't allow me to. Dedenne and I will fight to our last stand. Look at the results of our training! Dedenne, Play Rough!" Dedenne, despite his state, charged forward, a light fairy aura surrounding him.

"Bunnelby, avoid Dedenne with Dig!" Bunnelby quickly jumped into the ground, just a second before he was caught by Dedenne, who started to look around to try and predict where he was popping up.

"Now, hit him with Wild Charge!" The ground under Dedenne started to rumble, signalling the arrival of the Digging Pokémon. It was like the last time, Bonnie wouldn't be able to counter that.

Unless…

Clemont looked at his sister smirking with a puzzled look. Why was she laughing, did she have a trick up her sleeve?

"I was waiting for this, Big Bro. Time to reveal my fourth move! Dedenne, use Grass Knot!"

* * *

"What? Grass Knot?! Dedenne can learn it?" Max shouted, completely surprised at this revelation. He looked at Ayden, who was smirking just like Bonnie.

"Of course it can. It took a while to perfect, it's not an easy move, but Bonnie wanted to pull it out before this Gym Battle. We did it just in time, it seems." Ayden explained. He remembered when Bonnie asked him to help her with that move, since it was quite difficult for Dedenne to use it yet. Together, they had trained night and day until Dedenne was able to use it efficiently, to the point that even Swampert took a good damage, although that was mainly because of type disadvantage. Still, it was no small feat.

"Now, let's see this unfold at last."

* * *

Long, bright green-colored vines appeared under Dedenne's feet and made a beeline under the ground, breaking it apart. After a few second, Bunnelby shot out of the ground, ensnared in those same vine, trying to break out but to not avail; the rabbit-like pokémon was caught off guard by the sudden attack.

"Bun, buun." The pokémon cried, struggling as the vine crept on his lower side.

"Try to break out, Bunnelby, don't let them block you." Bunnelby fought harder harder trying to free himself. Bonnie knew she had to act fast, as the attack couldn't block Bunnelby for a long time.

"Time to end this, Dedenne, Iron Tail!" Dedenne ran towards Bunnelby, jumped in the air and somersaulted forward to hit his opponent with his iron-covered tail. In that moment, one of the ears of Bunnelby managed to slip around the vines and gleamed white as Clemont called for a Double Slap. The two attacks collided with such a force that created a small explosion that totally cancelled the Grass Knot. When the dust cloud dissipated, the two pokémon had landed on the opposite side of the field, glaring each other as they both panted heavily. For nearly a minute, they just stared at each other, their bodies trembling out of fatigue and pain. Then, slowly, they both fell forward on the ground. They were both still awake, but they were struggling hard to get up, their determination fueling what their energy couldn't anymore. After what seemed an eternity, they managed to raise themselves on their feet once again, but they were clearly in no shape for fighting: bruised and battered beyond belief, standing up only with their burning will. Clembot was about to call the match a draw, but Clemont stopped him; the robot looked at his master with puzzled expression but stood still, waiting. Bunnelby and Dedenne looked at each other for almost a minute, then Bunnelby fell on his back, swirls in his eyes. Dedenne, instead, was still standing, albeit trembling.

"Bunnelby is unable to battle, Dedenne wins. That means victory goes to challenger Bonnie!" Clembot sentenced. Clemont returned Bunnelby, thanking him for his hard work while Bonnie retrieved a tired Dedenne, hugging him.

"You were incredible Dedenne, you pulled out an incredible victory, thank you!"

"Yeah, no kidding, Dedenne sure grew a lot. And that Grass Knot really took me by surprise. Here Bonnie, you deserve this." Clemont had approached Bonnie without her noticing and now was handing to her the Volt Badge. The girl looked at the older brother, who was smiling at her. Smiling, she took the the badge.

"Thanks, Big Bro." And, suddenly, she hugged her brother. Clemont was surprised, but then patted Bonnie on the head. "I'm really proud of you."

"Well, that's been a doozy. Congrats, Bonnie!" May said, once everyone got down the stands.

"That was an incredible battle, congratulation!" Dawn added.

"A memorable comeback, that Dedenne is a force!" Max fawned.

Bonnie looked at Ayden, who was last in line. She smiled and showed the badge. "Look I won." Ayden smiled and nodded.

"Well done, all that training paid off at the end." He simply said. Bonnie nodded.

"Thank you for helping me with the training. I don't know if I'd be able to pull that of on my own. You can say that's partially your victory, too." Bonnie bright smile caused Ayden's cheeks to flash a faint pink. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Come on, it's not true. You're just talented on your own, I was just there to help you with basics and stuff, that's all." He said, averting his eyes. Bonnie, May and Dawn giggled at the boy's embarrassment while Max patted his shoulder in understanding.

"So...who wants an ice cream in the city? My treat!" Clemont announced, to also pull Ayden from the situation he was going in, and everyone agreed wholeheartedly.

"Good, Clembot, you take care of the Gym, okay?" The robot answered in military fashion, even pulling a salute, and the group exited the Gym, talking happily to each other.

* * *

Bonnie, Dawn and May were sitting in the farthest table from the counter of the bakery, waiting for their ice cream. Since the boys offered to wait in the long line, they looked for a table big enough for the entire group. Unfortunately, it was quite far, but this did not upset them too much, since the place was actually full of people and Bonnie told them that was particularly famous, so they should consider themselves lucky for even find a table. Now, the girls were chatting.

"...and I just used a combination I like to call "Iced Corona" with my Pachirisu using Spark and Mamoswine's Ice Shard. My opponent never saw that coming and lost a lot of points. That was how I won the Grand Festival and became Top Coordinator." Dawn ended her tale, puffing her chest with pride. She just finished telling Bonnie the victory that gave her the highest title in the coordinating world.

"That's awesome! And the name is even better that the ones my bro gives to his invention!" The girl laughed hard at Bonnie's joke.

"I assure you, our show will bring Contest some fame here in Kalos, they will be side by side with Showcases. Or at least I hope, since how much I'm working on it." May said, then she looked at the queue and groaned: the group of boys weren't even at half point.

"I'm hungry, can't the line speed up?" May impatience caused Dawn and Bonnie to giggle, because that remembered them a certain boy. Bonnie happened to look at the boys. She saw them laughing at some joke she couldn't hear. Ayden, in particularly, was laughing heartily, and that caused her to smile as well, even if she didn't know why.

"You know, I have to really thank you, Bonnie." May's words surprised Bonnie a great deal, and she turned to the Coordinator, looking at her puzzled.

"For what?" May smiled tenderly when she answered.

"For being Ayden's friend. For traveling with him. He needs it more that he can realize. And that means a lot for us, for me and Max." May's words were kind and happy, but she could read a tinge of sadness in her navy blue eyes. Bonnie turned to Dawn and saw that she was looking at May with a gentle smile. She turned back to May and saw that she looked at her.

Bonnie looked at the girl, puzzled. "Of course." She nodded, somewhat hesitantly.

"It doesn't seem like that, but Ayden has a really hard time making friends. It's able to socialize, but he never let anyone close over a certain point. That's why Max and I were surprised to know that you were traveling with him." Bonnie continued to look at May, feeling that there was something more, but the girl didn't add anything else. Probably, it was something that she had to sort out with Ayden himself, she thought.

"Ice creams are here! Sorry for the waiting, the line was neverending!" Clemont announced, bringing two ice creams and giving one to May. Max gave one of his to Dawn while Ayden gave his spare to Bonnie.

"What were you talking about?" Max asked, sitting on the chairs.

"Coordinator stuff, pipsqueak, don't stick your nose." May retorted. Max ignored the tone and simply started to eat his ice cream, followed by anyone else.

"Oh my Arceus, you were right, it's delicious!" Dawn squealed in delight. May was scarfing down hers with a content expression while everyone else was taking it more leisurely.

"So Bonnie, where will we be going next?" Ayden asked in a curious fashion.

"I think our next stop is Cyllage City. There's Grant's Gym there, he's a strong rock-type Gym Leader. I think it will take us a couple of weeks to arrive there, so we should leave first thing tomorrow morning." Bonnie explained. Ayden nodded in understanding.

"Rock type, eh? Then I'm pretty much covered with my actual team, then."

"I have Popplio, but I need to train Espurr more, maybe teach her a coverage move. Then again, I could capture someone on the way."

Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard. May, a little annoyed, pulled out her pokénav from the pocket and started to talk into it. The conversation wasn't particularly pleasant, judging by her scowl, and after a couple of minutes, she hang up. Then, she glared at Ayden. "You, me, Pokémon Center, now! And take that little furball with you." She chewed up in a sudden foul mood, pointing at Espeon. She raised up, followed by Ayden, who didn't question May's sudden change of humor but looked nothing short of mortified.

"We'll be back in minutes, just wait for us here!" May said and walked out of the cafeteria, followed by Ayden and Espeon.

The rest of the group looked at the two trainers walking away with confusion.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked, looking at Dawn. She shook her head, unaware just as she was.

"I have a hunch, but probably we'll know soon." Max said.

The group waited for at least thirty minutes. The Pokémon Center wasn't far from where they were, but whatever that was, it was taking May and Ayden a lot to figure it out. At last, they both came back. Ayden was extremely embarrassed and was glaring Espeon, while May looked annoyed while holding…

"Is that an egg?" Clemont asked, surprised as the two cousins approached the table and sit.

"Yes. Apparently, that little womanizer…" May pointed at Espeon, who recoiled in his trainer's arms "...couldn't stay still and of course had fun with my Glaceon while Ayden stopped at home. And this is the result!" May concluded, lifting the pokémon egg.

Ayden sighed. "I'm sorry. It's hard even for me keeping him under control when he meets an eeveelution. But surely couldn't imagine that it would end up with _that._ " Ayden apologized while gesturing the egg. Then, he turned to his pokémon. "And you should be ashamed of yourself, little troublemaker. Can't lose sight of you for a day and you go and have your way with Glaceon."

Espeon lowered his ears and wiggled his tail. "Esp, espeon!" The psychic pokémon protested.

"I don't care if she wanted too, you should be more of a gentleman."

"Eeespeon! Esp, esp, peooon!" Ayden's face suddenly went red as a Tomato Berry.

"Too many details I don't need to know! Just promise me you will _try_ to control yourself!" Making things worse, suddenly Bellossom popped out of her pokéball on her own initiative and started to snuggle on his trainer chest, already partially occupied by Espeon, and started to chit chat with the other pokémon, smirking at the eeveelution.

"Why did you come out too, Bellossom?" Bellossom answered with her lovely verse, causing Ayden to blush more.

"Of course you _cannot_ babysit the cub." And, with that said, the trainer promptly recalled the Flower Pokémon in her ball. "Truly, she's a handful just as much as you, Espeon." Ayden sighed.

Dawn, Clemont and Bonnie were looking at each other, legitimately confused on what just happened. Bonnie already saw a thing like that happening, witnessing multiple times the antics between Ayden and his pokémon, clearly full of personality, but she still wasn't used to it. And she was quite sure that even Dawn, who met the boy before her, didn't really get used as well. Clemont was simply at loss of words, and Bonnie thought that she never had the chance to tell him about his particularly gift, so he was the one who was understanding the least. The only two people who didn't raise a brow in the fuss were, of course, May and Max.

Clearly wanting to change subject, Ayden pointed at the egg May was still holding. "So, what do you want to do about that egg, May?"

May looked at the egg, puzzled. "I don't know, I don't think I can take care enough of it, not with my schedule that full. And that goes for Dawn too. Max?" She then asked, turning at her younger brother. Max, however, shook his head.

"I have already six pokémon with me, it will be probably difficult once it hatches." He mused, crossing his arms. "What about you, Ayden?"

The trainer lost himself in thoughts. "I don't mind hatching another Eevee. But then it will be problematic having parent and child in the same team. Still, I'd like them to stick together, at least for the time being…"

"I can take care of it." Bonnie suddenly chimed in. Everyone on the table looked at her, causing her to retreat a little on the seat. Silence fell for a minute until Clemont broke it.

"Are you sure about that, Bonnie? Taking care of an egg is not an easy task." He said, a hint of worry in his eyes. He sure knew how much caring could his sister be, but she was inexperienced in that field and, as the elder brother, he was naturally worried. Bonnie nodded, trying to reassure Clemont.

"No problem, I will be careful. Besides, Ayden can lend me a hand, isn't?" She said, turning to Ayden, who nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing. After all, it is kinda my responsibility to help, since Espeon is the one that caused this story to begin with." At this remark, Espeon cooed happily, causing his trainer to stare at the eeveelution. "And you will help, my dear, or I send you back to uncle Norman to help training his Slaking." Espeon shivered, remembering the powerful normal type pokémon that the Gym Leader of Petalburg City owned, then nodded defeated, causing a general laugh on the table, even from May, no longer mad.

"Then, it's settled. You will take care of this Eevee from now on. Just make sure it's healthy." May said, handing the egg to Bonnie. The younger girl took it and hold it delicately to her chest.

"Welcome to the family, future hatchling." She whispered.

 **And here it is, hope you like it. I always planned for Bonnie to have an Eevee, seeing as she look up a lot to Serena, who has a Sylveon. Will she get a Sylveon too? Well, that's for another time. As usually, leave your reviews, they help me grow. See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My god, I know I'm super late. Having two works and generally being an adult sucks! Anyway, here I am with chapter 9, have a nice reading!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Come on, Dedenne, Iron Tail!"

"Block it with your Leaf Blade, Bellossom!" Dedenne jumped in the air and tried to deliver a powerful Iron Tail on the Flower Pokémon head, who however conjured two green blades on her fingerless hands and blocked it effortlessly. Dedenne jumped back.

"Now, Discharge!" Electricity surged from Dedenne's little form and shot towards Bellossom.

"Petal Blizzard, around you!" A sudden storm of petals started around Bellossom, disperding the incoming attack without the grass type getting hit.

"Charge in with Play Rough!" Dedenne ran forward and entered the petals storm, trying to hit Bellossom, but Ayden was ready.

"Drain Punch!" Bellossom blocked the incoming attack with a glowing punch and Dedenne had to skid back, not very hurt by the non effective attack but surprised. Small green particles went from the mouse pokémon to Bellossom, restoring her energy.

"Well, I think that's enough, wouldn't you say?" Ayden announced. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's getting dark, we should probably get some dinner ready. Good job Dedenne, Espurr, Popplio, you can rest." The trainer said, taking her backpack and pulling out the miniaturized cube that was the cooking gear. Her pokémon cried happily and stop training.

It was almost a week after Bonnie's Gym Battle in Lumiose City and they were on the road for Cyllage City. Since it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to reach Camphrier Town before well past midnight, the two trainers decided to stop a little early and get some training done before camping. Bonnie and Ayden then looked for a nice place where to set, finding it in a small clearing and released all of their pokémon to start train. Swampert assisted Popplio with his water attacks, in a sparring match that was more like Popplio trying his hardest to damage Swampert to no avail, given the huge difference in power and experience; Espurr practiced her Psyshock combination with Weavile, using the fact that the dark/ice pokémon was immune to it to perfect the move. She was still a bit sore for being defeated in the Gym Battle and was giving her all, while Weavile used his great speed to avoid any hit. Finally, Bonnie decided to command Dedenne in a quick battle against Ayden's Bellossom to try and hone some of her strategies to use against Grant. The battle had been quick and, even if it was cut short, it was clear that Bellossom wasn't a pushover, able to block and counter every attack and showing herself to be a remarkable battler, though a little flashy. The only pokémon who wasn't training was Espeon, busy keeping an eye on the egg while Bonnie was battling.

Now that the sun was setting, Bonnie was making some dinner up while Ayden was tasked to provide food for the pokémon. The boy prepared some bowls and started sorting the various food types while mixing in some berries. Even though he could cook, as he stated at the start of their journey, he prefered eating something quick and provide for the pokémon, something he was especially good at, so Bonnie decided that she would prepare food for the two of them while Ayden was free to forage the pokémon. And besides, Bonnie's cooking skill were superior, as the boy rightfully acknowledged.

"Sure Bellossom is quite the battler, she surprised me a little." Bonnie said while was cutting some vegetables (in which there weren't carrots). There was stew in today's menu.

"I can understand why. She isn't even that fond of battles to begin with, she likes more to flash out her moves and style. But she can pack a punch when needed."

"The way you're talking, it looks like she's more a Performer Pokémon." Ayden paused a second, scratching his chin in thoughts.

"I don't know about performing, but she enjoyed a lot the Contests. I used her a couple of times." He said, resuming his work.

Bonnie stopped cutting a potato. "Hold on, you did Contests?" The girl asked, half incredulous. She didn't expect Ayden to be in that sort of things.

"Well, sometimes. My cousin _is_ a Top Coordinator after all, I was bound to try, at least. So in Sinnoh i joined the circuit for that year. I only got a couple of ribbons, though. Clearly, it wasn't my thing."

Bonnie snickered a little. "Why did you try in Sinnoh, and not in Hoenn?" She asked, looking at the boy in front of her with a funny smirk in her face. She half knew the answer, but wanted to embarrass the trainer a little. And, as predicted, Ayden's cheeks reddened a little.

"I...I thought about it only in Sinnoh, figured it out that it was an experience to try…" He started, but Bonnie saw his look shifting a little and didn't buy the explanation.

"Sure thing. And not to try to impress a certain blu-haired coordinator who happens to be from Sinnoh now, isn't it?"

Ayden looked at Bonnie, half embarrassed, half annoyed. "What are driving at, Bonnie?" Bonnie was simply elated.

"Oh, come on, every time Dawn was talking to you, your face red was like the roof of a Pokémon Center. You clearly have a crush on her." Bonnie teased happily, causing Ayden's face to grow redder and redder until he groaned.

"I'll admit it, I _had_ a small crush on her, but I grew past it. She sees me more like a little brother, much like Max, so is not that something can change. And besides, it was more admiration than an actual crush." He stated in a low voice, averting his eyes slightly. Bonnie's eyes grow a little wider. She was surprised, surprised that Ayden _actually_ acknowledged that he felt something. Most of the boys her age (and someone even older) would simply try to deny their feelings, o be ignorant about it. She was so taken aback that stopped teasing Ayden and resumed to cut the vegetables.

"So, you tried to Coordinate. How was it?" Bonnie asked, in an attempt to change the subject. Ayden frowned a little, but then answered while he finished mashing some berries.

"Well, as I said, it's not really my thing, I prefer a more direct approach to battles, but I have to say, those contest battles did give me some know, such as using environment to your advantage and using the pokémon moves in more ways than simply damage your opponent. Contests really gave me a different insight."

"I see…"

"Now I'm curious about Showcases, however…"

"Well, almost every city has a Performance Hall, so we can stop at one if you're curious." Bonnie then stopped thinking for a second. What if she wanted to take part in one? Would Ayden be okay with it? She had to ask him. She finished cutting the vegetables and started cooking. It took ten or so minutes to finish it all and, by the time she did, Ayden just finished to provide to every pokémon and was now arranging a cushion for the egg.

"Thanks for the food, it looks good!" Ayden complimented when Bonnie served. The smell was really nice and made his mouth water a little.

"Thanks to you for foraging the pokémon. Now, let's eat!" The two trainers started to eat while the pokémon chatted. Every now and then, Ayden chuckled a little, probably a sign that someone said something funny and Bonnie enjoyed when he translated. After a while, they finished and started to tidy up.

"Listen, Ayden...what if I started doing Showcases as well?" Bonnie dropped in while they were washing the dishes.

"You mean, besides challenging Gyms? Why do you ask me?" Ayden looked at her, a little puzzled.

"Well, it's just...We would stop in cities with no Gym to enter Showcases and maybe lose some time. You were pretty set in doing Gyms...I was just wondering if you would be ok with that, that's all."

Ayden looked more confused. "Well, why shouldn't I be, Bonnie?".

"I don't know, maybe you didn't want to waste time, if perhaps you didn't liked them…" Bonnie averted her eyes, a discomfort feeling growing in her chest without her understanding why.

"And supporting a friend is considered 'wasting time'?"

Bonnie looked at him, shocked. And then she smiled brightly, that sudden feeling disappearing. "Thank you!"

That sudden display of joy caused Ayden to blush a little. "It's ok, really. But is there a particular reason why you want to do Showcases?" He asked. It was weird to be suddenly interested, he thought, as she never spoke about doing those until now. Clearly, there was something underground.

Ayden was clever, Bonnie had to acknowledge that. "Well, it's about a promise I did with a friend long time ago. I promised to compete against her in a Showcase."

Ayden nodded in understanding. "It's cool, you should totally do that then. I will root for you and help anyway I can."

Bonnie smiled again. "Thank you very much, I'll hold on to that!"

The two of them finished tidying up and then set themselves for the night, while the moon was slowly rising in the sky.

* * *

Miles away, out of a seemingly anonymous warehouse in the outskirts of Cyllage City, a lone figure walked fast and without any sound, his form almost invisible in the night. He circumnavigated the entire building before stopping and extracting a pokéball. With a flash of light, a simian figure clad in fire appeared, illuminating the place. Ash shushed his fellow pokémon and put down the bag, from where Pikachu jumped out, less than pleased. He _hated_ staying in there, but understood it had to be done.

"Hi there Infernape, I need you to use Dig and take us under that building, you can do it."

"Fernape!" The Sinnoh fire starter nodded and started digging a hole, big enough for Ash to crawl in. The fire type continued to burrow faster and faster while his trainer and Pikachu followed suit, quick but silent at the same time. After some minutes of hard work, Ash stopped Infernape and told him to go up with caution. Infernape did just that and, within minutes, he stumbled upon a hard layer of concrete.

"Ok Infernape, Mach Punch, but be careful, do not put too much power. We don't need it to alert anyone as much as possible." Infernape nodded and started to hit the concrete with enough force to break it and create a hole. Ash quickly crawled through, followed by Pikachu, and then returned Infernape, thanking him for the hard work.

"Well Pikachu, let's see if going stealth works. I need your senses here."

"Pikachuuu." The rodent pokémon nodded and ran past Ash, starting sniffing at every corner, using his honed sense of smell to prevent any possible meeting. He wasn't used to act in secrecy when dealing with these bases, usually barging in and shooting Thunderbolts to every enemy close, usually partnered with some of the other powerhouses of Ash's rooster. But all the leads were running cold and the enemy was being more cautious, so they needed to change method, that's why Ash had to exchange some of his teammates with pokémon more useful in recon and stealth scenario. So now, together with the ever present Pikachu, Ash had Infernape, Noctowl, Noivern, Lycanrock and Decidueye.

Ash and Pikachu continued in their exploration of the warehouse, with Pikachu stopping his trainer in his tracks whenever some grunts were patrolling nearby. As they suspected, the place wasn't abandoned at all but, on the contrary, was brimming with activity, with numerous people dressed in black going around doing tasks they didn't understand yet. They could see people working around some kind of machinery whose purpose wasn't clear at all and various pokémon with terrified looks locked in cages, some of them covered in bruises and with clear marks of malnourishment. That made Ash cringe in anger but steeled himself: first he had to gather information, then he could go wild, put the place down and free all those pokémon. As a G-Man in training, he had to focus on the mission without getting personal feelings involved, even if it was about mistreated pokémon.

Despite being only a three-storey building, it took Ash almost a hour to reach one of the laboratories and getting in without alerting anyone. Once inside, he started searching for clues, rummaging in the various closets and among the notes left. But that lab was no good, it had nothing really useful for him that he hadn't already saw elsewhere, only specifics about the same machine that he already has found out. Then, he moved carefully into another one, hoping that it had the information he was looking for. The second lab was a tad bigger than the first, with complex machines buzzing alive, maybe analyzing enormous amounts of datas he had no way to comprehend at the moment.

"Well, if I knew _what_ I'm really looking for…" The Alola Champion mumbled. He searched around the biggest desk when his eyes stopped on a computer that was still on. He started to navigate it, opening file after file and searching every kind of document. During his training, he was taught how to expertly use technological device, so he had no problems locate the file he needed and open them. There was a series of videos all listed as 'experiments'. With a frown in his eyes, Ash opened the first one; the face of a nameless scientist appeared on the screen.

"This is experiment 74 of the machine section to absorb pokémon energy. Seems that the problem from last time, the one that stopped the machine after absorbing too much energy, should be resolved. now we're going to try and absorb the energy of twenty specimen." The figure then turned to a strange, metallic object, big enough to almost fill the room, under which stood twenty different species of pokémon, all of them which seemed no less than terrified. The assistant started to punch some inputs in a control pannel and the machine started to buzz, at first quietly and then the noise grew louder and louder. A faint light illuminated the lower part of the machine, the one where the pokémon stood, and all of them started to grimace, crying in what seemed agonizing pain. After several minutes the pokémon started to slump down, their cries weaker by the minute until they stopped vision made Ash grit his teeth in suppressed rage, while Pikachu growled at the screen.

The scientist in the video spoke to one of the assistant.

"How many energy did we absorb?" The assistant hesitated a little before answering.

"5%, sir:" He said at last. The scientist frowned before talking once again to the camera.

"As you can see, we still have to figure out the right amount of pokémon needed to power up this version of the machine. We will now proceed to try with a pokémon with natural characteristics far superior to see how much energy could be absorbed."

The video stopped. Ash was still fuming with rage, his nails sinking into the gloves. Reluctantly, he opened the video labeled as 'Experiment 75'. The scientist appeared once again on the screen.

"This is experiment 75. The absorption problem seems to have been resolved, but the absorption ratio seems to be rather low, if the energy source are pokémon of common species. This experiment has the goal to understand if naturally stronger pokémon can power up the machine in a more efficient way. Bring the specimen." The scientist concluded, turning to his assistant. As on cue, he gestured to someone off screen. After few seconds, some grunts appeared, carrying a huge cage in which there was a big quadrupedal pokémon with a bright red body and a shining metallic head. The pokémon's eyes were half opened, a sign that maybe he was under the effect of some calming drug, because it didn't seem to realize it was in a cage.

"Is that a Heatran? How did they get it there?" Heatran was a rare and powerful pokémon that usually lived in volcanoes. Given the fact that volcanoes were almost absent in Kalos, they had to smuggle it from another region. That meant that Team Rocket's plan was quite well thought and carefully carried, surely something far ahead of the plans of the three incompetent crooks he was used to.

Ash saw the grunts bringing the cage under the machine and the assistant lighting it up. It started buzzing and, after a few seconds, Heatran jolted up from its slumber and started crying from the pain like it happened with the other pokémon. But it didn't start to weaken: on the contrary, he became more and more enraged, its eyes were bloodshot with pain and anger. It started to trash the cage, hitting it with his body and then started to launch powerful Flamethrower at it until it managed to break it. The flames streamed out like a torrent of lava, causing the grunts to panic. Before Ash could see how it went on, a stray Flamethrower hit the camera, and the screen went dark for almost a minute before an image reappeared. The scene was almost identical, but the Heatran laid in the cage, unconscious, and the scientist was there once again. He was clearly upset at what just happened, but his voice was still when he spoke.

"The machine was charged at the 8% before the rampage occured. This confirmed our theories on the possibility that natural stronger pokémon could power up the machine in a more efficient way. However, we have to find a way to subdue said pokémon so the energy absorption could proceed with no accidents. For this purpose, I have to defer to B research team. We will now continue our experimentation."

The video ended, leaving the screen black for a second before the file closed. Ash was sickened at what he had just seen, but pulled himself together. He pulled out a pendrive and started to download all the video data and, while the device was acting, he looked at the papers, finding schematics and blueprints of things he could not really understand but he pocketed anyway. Then he got the pendrive.

"Ok, Pikachu, let's find that machine. if it's here, destroy it, we don't need stealth anymore." Pikachu nodded, a mischievous grin in his face. After seeing what was happening to pokémon there, he itched for electrocuting the heck out of a Rocket or two. More than the usual, anyway. They both ran into the hallway and started running towards the basement. It was time to put down that base too.

* * *

"Too bad we didn't make it to the Snorlax Festival, it could have been fun." Bonnie mused as she was eating her sandwich. She and Ayden had stopped at the Pokémon Center of Camphrier Town to have their pokémon healed and, in the meantime, they were having a quick lunch.

"We couldn't help it, we were on the road. It's a nice city anyway."

"That is true, but without the festival there's not much we can do here. I'll say we leave after lunch. Maybe we'll arrive at the Battle Chateau in the next few days." Bonnie had talked a lot about the Battle Chateau and Ayden had taken a lot of interest in it.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Bonnie fished out of her backpack a envelope and gave it to Ayden. "To be admitted, you need a recommendation. Viola gave mine at the Gym, and I asked my brother to give one to you."

Ayden looked at the envelope and then put it into his backpack. "Thanks."

They finished eating and were to retrieve their pokémon when suddenly the door of the center opened and a trainer rushed past them and to the counter, carrying an unconscious pokémon who had clear signs of burns all over its body.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, I need your help, my pokémon needs urgent healing!" The trainer shouted. Nurse Joy quickly took the pokémon without a word and went in the back. Ayden decided to speak to the boy, who was about to cry.

"What happened to that pokémon?"

The trainer, a boy with short hair, looked at Ayden. "I was walking into the forest looking for pokémon when I found this one. I let of mine to fight i, but it was incredibly aggressive and tried to attack me instead. My pokémon protected me but it got heavily injured." He told with teary eyes.

Ayden and Bonnie looked each other, surprised. A pokémon, attacking a human out of nowhere? It was weird, to say the least.

"Wait...you didn't actually provoked it, didn't you?" Ayden asked. The trainer shook his head.

"I just called out my pokémon, I didn't even command him to do anything. It just started throwing fire at me. It was small but had very fierce eyes. Honestly, it scared me a little."

In that moment, Nurse Joy came out the infirmary, telling the trainer that his pokémon will recover shortly, despite the grave burns it suffered. The trainer sighed in relief, bowed to Ayden and Bonnie and went to sit heavily not far from the counter.

Bonnie looked at Ayden. He seemed lost in thoughts. "What do you think, Ayden?" Ayden was dragged out from his thoughts and answered to Bonnie.

"I think we're dealing with a violent wild pokémon or something like that. The curious thing is that even a wild pokémon would not attack a trainer that way, so maybe he could be in some sorta danger. Maybe it's hurt, that's why he reacted like that."

"So...you say we should look for it?" Bonnie asked. Ayden nodded.

"Yes. If it is hurt, it's a danger for the others as much as for himself. I can't stand it." Ayden was looking determined, showing once again his love for pokémon. Something Bonnie could understand and relate to.

"I agree! Let's take back our pokémon and go look for it!" The girl said, enthusiastic, causing Ayden to small and nod approvingly. They both went to the counter and retrieved their pokémon, then they set out and went looking for the wild pokémon in the forest just a couple of hours out of Camphrier Town. It was quite out of the road, so they promised themselves to be careful.

Their research was, however, fruitless. They spent hours trekking into the forest but never managed to meet a single pokémon, violent or not. Sometimes, they would notice burn marks all over the place, but the places were few and far between, so they didn't manage to point out an exact location where the mysterious pokémon could hang out. Furthermore, they felt that going much more into the forest was causing them to get lost, and it was getting dark.

"This is getting us nowhere, I think we should camp for tonight." Bonnie groaned. Despite always having an unusual amount of energy, she was growing tired of being in the forest. Ayden didn't look much better, though.

"Yeah, I think it's better. Maybe it will be it that comes to us." Ayden agreed and stopped. Suddenly, though, Espeon wiggled his ears and started to bark towards a bush, causing both trainers to look towards it.

"Espeon, why are you…" But Ayded didn't finish the sentence because he saw a shadow lurching out the bush. It was a small, fox-like pokémon, with a cream-coloured mane and tuft of red fur sticking out of its big ears. Its orange eyes were exuding fear and anger as they were watching the two trainers.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. "It's...a Fennekin!"

"A Fennekin? Isn't it a Kalos starter? What does it do here, in the middle of a forest?" Ayden asked, pulling out his pokédex and starting scanning the pokémon.

"Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs."

Ayden noted that it was skinny to the point of being unhealthy; its fur was covered in scratches and was ruffled, while its leg were wobbling. Still, it seemed rather ferocious.

"It doesn't look good to me, it needs serious help!" Bonnie cried, horrified at seeing the conditions of the pokémon.

"We should explain it to her. She doesn't seem to be cooperative". Ayden explained, careful not to avert his eyes from Fennekin, who looked like was on a warpath. "She's distrustful, she could…" Before Ayden could end the phrase, Fennekin maw filled with flames and the pokémon shot an incredibly powerful Flamethrower towards the boy.

"No, Ayden! Popplio, Water Gun, hurry!" Bonnie quickly threw the pokéball and the Alolan starter appeared, shooting water from his snout at high speed and colliding with the flames, causing an explosion that engulfed them all.

* * *

 **The plot tickens, and here's a cliffangher. I know it's a meh move, but this chapter was supposed to end like that! So, thank you for the reviews and I hope to get more, it's always nice to receive some, they help me grow as an author. See ya next time, hopefully between two or three weeks this time, depending on my schedule.**


End file.
